Yu-Gi-Oh GX!: A New Beginning: Season 1 Prolouge
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: A New Generation Is Upon Us! The Next Generation Is here and are headed towards Duel Academy! Join Katsuro Muto and his friends as they go though a school that prepares students for the PDL and looks for the Next "King Of Games". Katsuro/Alexis, Ayumu/Judai, Kumiko/Jun and More.
1. Turn 1

**Turn 1: The Heir To Kaiba Corp! Muto vs Kaiba Begins anew!**

* * *

Birds chirped from the outside of the building in which the Duel Academy written entrance exams were taking place. It was nearing the end of summer when the exams take place to prepare the next generation of duelists. The sun was beating down outside like a burning phoenix. The end of summer was always the hottest time of the year. Today was the day that the next generation of duelists began their journey towards the PDL. Inside the building the fans were blowing full blast to keep the young kids cool during their tests the kids who were taking the tests were as followed. A young man with blue eyes and multicolored hair of both brown black and dark red with golden locks with a mysterious box next to him with a strange Millennium eye on the center of the box. He was wearing a jacket that looked similar to the one the King Of Duelists or King Of Games once wore a red belt with a black deck holster case along with a pair of red pants. This was Katsuro Muto, heir to the title "King Of Duelists" he was the only son of Yuugi Muto and Anzu Mazaki-Muto. Most call him the "Prince Of Duelists". The clock ticked away as he was currently going over the "Advanced Field Spell" section of the test.

The women next to her was a women they called "Candy Cane" the reason for this was the mash of red and white hair she had that came from her Father Ryo Bakura and her mother who was scotish Sìleas Nic Labhruinn-Bakura, quite a mouthful. Around her neck she wore a strange Item that Katsuro swore he had seen before. It was a golden ring with a triangle in the middle of it and in the middle of the Triangle it had a strange eye of some kind in it. She was wearing the Traditional Domino High girls uniform which consisted of a Pink shirt with a blue Bow tie with a white lining around the neck collar and down the center. The Domino High School girls uniform was changed from skirts to blue pants as he didn't want anyone coping a "Feel" on his little girl. This was Shinda Bakura. She was the only daughter to Ryo.

The women to her right had long light brown flowing hair. The style was similar to the five time women's Duel monsters champion Shizuka Jonouchi. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. the current jacket she was wearing had a K over laping a C on the left side of the collar. Along with the Blue KC jacket she was also seen wearing a pair of purple fjeans going over her current test as well. She was currently scratching her head the more destructive card questions for ones such as Black Hole, Crush Card Virus and many more. This was Ayumu Kaiba one of the two kids to the Kaiba family. One of the others in Kaiba corp, a young 22 aferican american rather big not to the point of "Big" but still came over with a small smoothie. "Ms. Kaiba?" He offered as Ayumu looked up and smiled taking it. "Thanks Bates." She said with a smile taking a sip putting it away from her test and went back to work.

The young man on the far left was around the same Age as Ayumu. His hair style more reflected Seto's though. He wore a black jacket with the White Kaiba Corp Logo on the side of his color. He wore a small necklace similar to what his mother wore some time ago that had his name engraved on it with purple pants and most current Kaiba Corp shoes who was currently going over his test. This man was one who believed in power unlike Katsuro so it was to be expected that he was struggling with the counter traps and defensive cards of the game. This man was Taiki Kaiba the other half of the Kaiba Siblings. He was the younger of the two even if it was only by a little bit but Ayumu never let him live it down. Another man around age 23 with rather blackish hair coming over with a Cocacola. " ?" He asked as Taki snatched it away before leaving a $50 dollar tip for him taking a chug out of it slamming it down away from his test before going back to work on the test.

One at the very end of the table on the right was a young women with brown hair with the hair style of one Mai Kujaku and the hair color reflected that of one Katsuya Jonouchi. Her outfit seemed rather fashionable reflecting a fashion since of one Mai Kujaku. This was Kumiko Jonouchi the only daughter to Mai Kajaku-Jonouchi and Katsuya Jonouchi. She was currently going over her test struggling with the Ritual Spell card section. She had learned a lot of dueling from her parents but Rituals were never her strong suit to say the least.

The one at the very end of the left table was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes in a detective like outfit who was currently working on his test as well. This was Hiroikku Senshi. He had been there with Katsuro and Company during the duelist camp scenario. There was also the likes of Asuka Tenjoin, Daichi Misawa, Jun Manjoume, Johan Andersen, Momoe Hamaguchi, Junko Makurada, Taiyou Torimaki, Raizou Mototani and many others but one that was not there that was starting to worry Katsuro was one Yuki Judai was STILL not here. "Judai...hurry up..your running out of time..." Katsuro muttered to himself going back to his test as him and the others were almost done.

"One Hour Left people!" Seto shouted before suddenly the wind blew open the door before a young man busted into the room. he is seen wearing a high school uniform similar to the one worn by the king of duelists, though colored black instead of blue. His brown eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. "Sorry I'm late!" He said panting as the entire room sweat dropped at how late Judai had just entered the room so late it wasn't even funny. Now he was only going to have one hour to complete this whole test. This was not good for Judai's case because out of all the time he had to show up to take this test he decided to show up during the last hour before the test was over. Seto sighed pulling out a test before Judai zoomed over taking the test and began his work on it causing the CEO of Kaiba corp to sigh.

While Judai was more or less speeding though the test one by one the likes of Katsuro, Ayumu, Taiki, Kumiko, Hiroikku, Asuka Tenjoin, Daichi Misawa, Jun Manjoume, Johan Andersen, Momoe Hamaguchi, Junko Makurada, Taiyou Torimaki, Raizou Mototani and many others began turning in their test and right as the last person turned in their test Judai finished his and placed it in Mr. Kaiba's hand and zoomed out the door as Seto sighed shaking his head. 'If only he was on time. oh well I'm not concerned about his chances in the dueling test' Seto said with a small grin.

The group headed down the stairs as Katsuro bought Judai into a friendly headlock rubbing his nuckles against Judai's Kuriboh like hair as the young teen laughed before Katsuro spoke up towards him. "Geeze Judai could you have cut that ANY closer!" Katsuro stated with a small laugh as the rest of the group joined in the laugh. Judai did have a habit of arriving very, VERY late. Shaking his head Katsuro let go of him as they headed down the path to exit the building not noticing Shinda bending down near the set of stairs griping the ring around her neck as if she was trying to hold something or someone from coming out.

"You are one stubborn bitch you know that?" A dark voice snarled as Shinda blinked looking around almost frantically trying to find out where the hell that was coming from. For the longest time she had been trying to hold something back but she had never heard any type of voice speak to her, especially not one so dark like this. It was as if the Shadow Realm she had heard so much about was reaching out and trying to drag her into the shadows. The question was who in the hell was talking to her like that. She snarled looking around and still saw nothing before she spoke softly. Not to the point that someone could hear her but loud enough so whoever this was could hear here.

"Alright you bloody bastard show yourself!" Shinda snarled in anger. The Dark voice simply chuckled in amusement at this. The anger it heard from this women was rather amusing to him to say the least. The anger was obvious that it came from the Scottish in her to say the least. The dark presence was strong around Shinda and the young women knew whatever the hell it was that was communicating with her was very close but Shinda didn't know who or what was communicating with her. One thing was for sure to her though. Whatever the hell was trying to get a hold of her was not good. Waiting for a response still nothing she growled in frustration before the dark voice spoke again. Whatever the case was this wasn't good.

"It pains me that I need a mere mortal like you to get what I desire but it must be done. Now I would love nothing more than to take full control of you right here and now but unfortunately the Puzzle hasn't been completed yet. So enjoy your freedom...for now." It said as the dark voice let out an evil laugh before disappearing as Shinda sighed as the glow on the Millennium Ring disappeared for now causing the young girl to sigh deeply. She had no idea what she was going to do it was only mater before that this guy took over. Her best bet was to tell her parents but they wouldn't be able to do much and she knew it. She was up a creek without a paddle.

At Kaiba Corp Taiki was finishing some adjustments on the prototype to the shock collars as Ted was looking from outside. "Um Mr. Kaiba I just want you to know I still think this is a VERY bad idea." He said as Taiki growled in anger slamming the tool he was using to add the adjustments down. It was obvious Taiki had been working his butt off on this adjustments for some time and if there was one thing Taiki was known for it was he hated being interrupted. Taiki took a few deep breaths to calm himself before without even turning his head to talk to the young man who worked at Kaiba corp he began to speak. "Ted how many times have you told me that so far?" He asked in anger as the young man blinked.

"About Seven to Ten times already Sir." He answered as Taiki tightened the grip on his jeans as flames of anger shot though his eyes before he began to speak towards him. "THAN WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP?!" He snarled as The young worker obviously not backing down either out of bravery or flat out stupidity when it came to standing up to Taiki began to speak. "Well Sir. I told your father I would give you one final talk to try and convince you to drop this foolish rivalry." He stated as Taiki growled in anger about hearing that this was his old mans doing. "What does that old fool know about Foolishness! Now leave and prepare the Duel Arena!" Taiki snapped as Ted sighed in defeat. "Yes Mr. Kaiba.." He said shaking his head in disappointment before heading off to prepare the Duel Arena.

Meanwhile at one of the Local Sushi Bars in Domino City. Katsuro, Kumiko, Ayumu, Askua, Judai and Daichi were all hanging around trying to catch up on old times since the duelist camp situation. Some of the gang had ordered Chirashizushi, some had ordered Inarizushi. The all you could eat meal was paid for by Seto Kaiba in per-celebration to even being accepted to take the exam for duel academy. After some eating Katsuro pulled out the box with the puzzle as he looked at everyone who nodded as he took out the final middle piece and placed it in the center. The Puzzle glowed for a moment before nothing as Kumiko pouted. "That's it LAME!" She groaned in disappointment.

"Hmmm, seems rather strange for an item looking its from Ancient times to just do nothing wouldn't you agree Ayumu?" Daichi asked being one who examined things from all sides figured this was rather off that something that apparently was from Egypt of old did nothing it didn't seem right. Ayumu being one who had done her studying ever since Katsuro had brought that item into play nodded in agreement. It seemed way to weird that something from Ancient Times would do well nothing it just didn't add up to say the least. After a few moments passed Ayumu began to speak about this little situation because she knew more than anything something was off.

"I agree with Daichi Katsuro. It doesn't make sense. Perhaps it only activates under certain conditions? I would say keep it with you see what happens." Ayumu stated with a gentle smile. Katsuro nodded before putting the metal part for his puzzle to keep around his neck on and placed it around his neck and was about to take a bite out of his food before suddenly the bell from onto of the door rang before Hiroikku and the women he had taken the test with Kazumi came rushing in as Hiroikku stopped placing his hands on his knees panting before regaining his composure and began to speak towards the Prince Of Duelists. Whatever he saw it wasn't good.

"Katsuro! we need to get going your fathers badly hurt! The Muto household was raided!" Hiroikku shouted as Katsuro shot up out of his chair in a "WHAT?!" fashion before dashing out the door in concern followed by Askua, Ayumu, Kumiko, Judai and Daichi racing out of the bar as the one who had been surveying them the food blinked in confusion before shrugging and walked over and picked up their plates before taking them to the back to get them clean. One thing was for sure though whatever happened at the Muto household was not good. The last time the Muto household had been raided Solomon Muto also known as Grandpa Muto had been rushed to the Hospital.

Katsuro and company raced down the sidewalk as wind blew past their faces. Asuka flipped the blonde hair out of her eyes so she could see. Once the arrived on the scene of the crime so to speak they stopped in shock as the door to the Muto household was now barley staying on its hinges. "BLOODY HELL! Who could of done this?!" Kazumi asked in shock as Katsuro raced into the house. Inside plates were crashed all over the ground showing obvious signs over a strugle. The sofa was flipped over and glass was shattered from the window. Katsuro looked around not seeing any signs of his father before under the coach a familiar multi collored hair began to stir slowly trying to get out.

"DAD! Hiroikku Help me get Dad onto the Sofa!" Katsuro shouted as Hiroikku nodded in a "Don't have to tell me twice!" fashion as they flipped the couch off of Yugi and placed it down softly onto its four legs softly before Katsuro from up front and Hiroikku by the legs helped Yugi up off the ground as he was now groaning in pain before slowly placing him on the couch as Katsuro bent down so he was near his father on the couch and began to speak towards him about what happened. One thing was for certain though this was no mer Robbery. Who ever did this was looking for something or someone. They must of had this planed or knew the house.

"Katsuro...your safe good. A few goons from Kaiba corp..showed up..beat the living crap out of me more or less i'll live though they took your mother though Katsuro. I don't know why." Yugi stated groaning in pain. Katsuro blinked for a few moments. Why in the world would Kaiba corp want his mother unless. "Taiki..." He growled in anger as he dashed out the door towards Kaiba Corp. "Katsuro! Oh for the love of Ra Wait!" Ayumu shouted chasing after the young and brash child of the Muto's and it didn't take long for Ayumu, Askua, Kumiko, Hiroikku Kazumi and Daichi to follow suit after him. What the hell Taiki was thinking was something the group didn't quite understand but for now they had to focus on getting Ms. Muto back.

The offices of Kaiba corp were busy as always, One young Secrety Heather was currently going over the paper work she was instructed with before Katsuro and company came busting into the room causing the young women to blink as Katsuro stopped in front of her before speaking. "Excuse me. Taiki Kaiba?" He asked as she nodded before speaking. "Ah yes Mr. Muto, Mr. Kaiba was expecting you. Hes waiting for you on floor sixteen of Kaiba Corp. That's the Dueling Arena." She explained as Katsuro bowed with respect before the group took off towards the Elevator pressing "16" as the elevator closed and began acceding upwards in Kaiba Corp. Ayumu blinked as she looked to Katsuro who was tightening his anger as his puzzle was beginning to shine brightly. What exactally was with that Puzzle?

"Taiki...You have just made this PERSONAL! you don't mess with my family like this!" Katsuro growled in anger as Hiroikku placed a hand on his shoulder as if saying "easy Katsuro." as the young man took a deep breath before the Elevator made a DING noise letting everyone know that they had arrived on the scene. The doors opened as Katsuro rushed forward to his mother who was beaten battered and bruised along with some strange collar on her neck arms and legs. "MOM!" Katsuro shouted lifting her head up as Anzu slowly opened her eyes in pain. "Katsuro..?" She asked before a laugh was heard throughout the arena as they looked up to see one Taiki standing by a door and grinned before speaking.

"Hows the former champion feeling? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a former PDL women's champion." Taiki said with a smirk as Katsuro growled in anger that Taiki had even pulled something like this. "SAUERKRAUT! This is too low even for you what the hell did you do to Miss Muto-Sama!" Hiroikku shouted as Taiki simply let out a cold like laugh stating either he showed no remorse or that he was just doing this to get under Katsuro's skin. "Nothing really we just had a small conversation about Katsuro's childhood really." Taiki stated sarcastically as Katsuro growled before finally Anzu began to speak towards her son.

"Katsuro, wheres your going away present...Chaos Soldier -Envoy of the Beginning.." Anzu asked as Taiki chuckled before pulling out the very card she had mentioned. "You mean this, Ms. Muto?" He asked with a smirk before much like his father before him ripped it in half as the group gasped in shock. Taiki seemed to be taking this rivalry to a whole new level. "Chaos Soldier -Envoy of the Beginning..That was Dad's rarest card." Katsuro shouted as Taiki grinned before speaking. "Yes Chaos Soldier -Envoy of the Beginning is a powerful card, only two were ever made and now this one can never be used for you to pull what your father pulled with mine years ago." Taiki said as Katuro slowly got up tightening his fist growling in anger.

"That's what this is all about so stupid rivalry my father and yours put to rest years ago?!" Katsuro asked in anger as Taiki snarled a rather cold and venomous snarl before speaking towards Katsuro. "Its because of that Rivalry my Father has gotten weak and pathetic a shell of the man he once was, the man I looked up to he is nothing but a shadow of what he used to be and its your family's fault MUTO! I'm going to take every ounce of pleasure in making you suffer for making my father the man he is today just like I have had to suffer as I watched him day by day since I was born get softer!" Taiki snarled in anger as Katsuro tightened his fists.

"Take a good look at your mother Katsuro." Taiki stated as Katsuro looked to the side to the shock collars around her neck arms and legs before Taiki continued. "these are the prototypes for what is known as the Shock-Amplifying Devices. The blue prints are locked away because after all calculations they are too dangerous to be let lose to the public however, I have no problem using them on your mother to make you pay for what you did. Everytime you take life point damages your mother takes real damage. So are you still willing to play Muto?!" Taiki asked as Katsuro growled in anger before lifting his head up and glaring down Taiki as the puzzle shined brightly before Katsuro spoke. "Like my father said to yours years ago Taiki. PLAYTIME IS OVER KAIBA!" Katsuro snarled in anger.

Suddenly the Puzzle shined even brighter as Katsuro looked down in confusion. "What the?" He asked before suddenly the light shined brightly as his head lifted up before slowly coming down with his eyes closed as a rainbow millennium eye shined brightly on his forehead before Katsuro opened his eyes to reveal a more serious look on his face. Taiki and the others blinked in confusion as Katsuro looked over himself and nodded tightening his fist with a smile. "Aibou...you and Anzu have raised a fine boy..Kumiko was it?" " Katsuro asked as Kumiko blinked in confusion. Okay this day just got really really freakin weird now.

"Yeah Katsuro are you okay?" She asked as Katsuro nodded turning around and held his hand out as if asking for something before speaking. "Your Duel Disk if you don't mind?" He asked as Kumiko nodded handing him the disk as he attached to his arm and took Katsuro's deck from the deck holster before placing it in the deck area of the duel disk. 'It's been a while since I've had to use these hope I still got it.' Katsuro said to himself or was this still Katsuro or someone else. Today had just gone from an everyday day to one that just got flipped over like a pancake. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Muto! Prepare to feel the full wrath of my dragons!" Taiki shouted as he activated the duel disk. The hologram part shined as the card section shined yellow before the disk fully activated as the two side parts connected together before the life point counter shot up to 8000.

"Taiki! You have no idea of the Duel you just brought upon yourself!" Katsuro shouted in anger before he activated the duel disk. The hologram part shined as the card section shined yellow before the disk fully activated as the two side pars connected together before the life point counter shot up to 8000. "Guys is it me or does it seem like that's not Katsuro?" Daichi asked as the group looked on in shock as a rivalry thought to have been dead was now about to be reborn again.

Katsuro Muto?: 8,000 LP

Taiki Kaiba: 8,000 LP 

To Be Contiued


	2. Turn 2

**Turn 2: A Clash Of Epic Proportions! Blue Eyes White Dragon vs Super Magical Swordsman-Black Paladin**

* * *

"You really think that getting more serious will change the outcome of this Duel Muto? your no better than your father." Taiki stated as wind blew past both duelist as the tension between the next generation Muto and Kaiba's stared each other down, Katsuro had a serious look on his face while Taiki had a rather arrogant smirk on his face. The scary part was to those who watched what is known on T.V as "WWE" Taiki's smirk would give one Legend Killer a run for his money. Taiki had gone to far this time after having hurt Tea and placed the shock collars on her neck, legs and arms Ayumu and Kumiko slowly held Ms. Muto up who was standing on her own power looking towards the Duel and sighed. She had hoped this Rivalry would of been put to rest but apparently Taiki was not going to have any of that.

"So we will be playing by the new rules Muto." Taiki stated as the two of them drew their first five cards causing Katsuro to raise an eyebrow in confusion as Taiki held up one finger with a smirk before continuing. "First we both start with Eight thousand life points instead of the traditional four thousand." Taiki explained before holding up a second finger with a grin and continued. "Secondly the one who starts the Duel can't draw on their first turn. Since I don't need the card to beat you and you need all the help you can get I'll start this Duel off." Taiki said with a smirk. Taiki's hand contained "Treasure Cards Of Harmony", "Cyclone", "Alexandrite Dragon", "White Stone Of Legend" and "Darkstorm Dragon" obviously much like his father was big on Dragons. Katsuro's hand contained "Harpies Feather Broom", "Holy Barrier- Mirror Force", "Dedication though Light and Darkness", "Black Magician Of Chaos" and "Pitfall Of Naraku".

"Alright time to get this Duel and Your Demise underway Muto! First! I'll start things off by activating the Magic Card Treasure Cards Of Harmony! Heres how this card works Muto. All I have to do is send one Dragon type monster with 1000 or less attack points to the graveyard and I get to draw two cards. I think I'll send White Stone Of Legend to the graveyard." Taiki stated with a smirk as he showed the card he was sending to the graveyard to Katsuro. It looked like a strange stone shining a bright white light surrounded by a rock formation before he slipped into the Graveyard section of the duel disk but something was not right here. For the longest time Taiki focused on power and power alone yet White Stone Of Legend only had 300 attack points. Why would he have that in his deck? Taiki smirked before beginning to speak.

"Whats wrong Muto you seem confused. Oh thats right you must be wondering why I have a 300 attack monster in my deck right? Well I'll be happy to explain but first allow me to draw my new cards." Taiki said with a smirk picking two cards from the top of his deck and looked over them with a grin. Taiki had drew "Roar Of The Silver Dragon" and another "Alexandrite Dragon". "Now for my stones effect! Thanks to Treasure Cards Of Harmony's effect of me sending White Stone Of Legend to the graveyard I can now bring to from my deck to my hand one Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Taiki said with a smirk as Katsuro's face went in a grunting fashion as Taiki's deck shined before one of the cards zoomed out from the deck entering his hand as Taiki revealed that it was Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now than I'll just place this little card face down." Taiki said as the image of the top of the card appeared on the field in his spell and trap zone before he brought up one card near his face and smirked. "Now than ALEXANDRITE DRAGON ARISE AND PREPARE TO STRIKE!" Taiki shouted placing the the card on the monster field of the duel disk. The card showing its attack and defense showed up on the field before letting out a shine. Suddenly a Diamond like jewel emerged from it imprisoned inside was a Dragon who opened its eyes before smashing out of the Jewel its wings letting out a roar landing in front of Taiki with its claws sheathed out ready to strike at any time.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100]**

"Turn End! Make your move Muto not that it will matter because in the end it will end the same with your defeat and I will have finally reclaimed the Kaiba family honor!" Taiki shouted as Katsuro shook his head before placing his hand on his deck. "Kaiba it seems out of everything your father had there was one thing you got from him as far as personality goes and that is his over inflated ego This Duel is just getting Started DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card looking over it he had just drawn Magician's circle as he sighed closing his eyes. 'There is not much I can do with this hand but if I know Yugi he has taught his son well with The Heart Of The Cards and I know we can win this.' He said to himself before re opening his eyes and nodded. "Alright I'm going to place these three cards face down.' Katsuro said placing three cards in his spell and trap zone as three of card holograms appeared on his back row as Katsuro closed his eyes right now that was all he could do.

"Turn end!" Katsuro stated as Taiki let out a laugh that could only be described as cold before speaking. "Thats It? Oh this is going to be TOO EASY! My turn than Draw!" Taiki shouted before placing a hand on his deck and drew the next card before taking a look at it and laughing with an evil grin before revealing the first card he planned on using Cyclone and began to speak. "First I'll activate the spell card known as Cyclone. I'm pretty sure you know how this works Katsuro. I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field before you can even use it and I chose the one on the far right!" Taiki said before a storm picked up before a Cyclone moved over to the far right of Katsuro's face downs as it lifted up revealing itself to be "Holy Barrier- Mirror Force." Taiki simply let out an arrogant smirk before speaking. "Oh I'm sorry we're you planning on using that?" He asked causing Katsuro to simply smirk as Taiki looked over his hand with a grin. "Where was I? Oh yes. Next I'll activate Trade In. By sending a level 8 Dragon Monster from my hand to the graveyard like so." Taiki stated revealing Blue Eyes White Dragon to the before slipping it into the graveyard causing everyone watching to look on in confusion.

"Why would my cousin send his strongest monster to the graveyard just to draw two cards?" Kumiko asked in confusion before Daichi spoke up. "Because somewhere in his deck he must have a way to bring it back this turn that is the only explanation but there is only one card to my knowledge that can do that. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon only a few where ever made due to its power and effect. It can be special summoned by Banishing one Dragon monster from your side of the field. In return once per turn it can special summon any dragon from the graveyard." Daichi explained as the gangs face went white. Taiki placed his hand on his deck before drawing two cards before looking at them and started letting out an evil chuckle before looking towards Katsuro and began to speak.

"Perfect! I hold the Card to regaining the Kaiba family honor at the tip of my finger tips. Now I banish my Alexandrite Dragon from the game. Now COME FORTH MY DRAGON! RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Taiki shouted as suddenly volcanic fire erupted from behind him as the shape of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon Emerged out of it with a roar before metal slapped on its face and body with a roar that sent shockwaves across the field as Katsuro lifted his arm up grunting as Daichi growled. "Its as I fear there was no way Taiki would send Blue Eyes to the graveyard so easily without some way to bring it back and with that on the field he has the methods to do so." Daichi grunted as Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon landed on the field in front of Taiki.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Its as your friend says Muto I'm not done yet." Taiki said with a smirk as Katsuro simply growled in anger as he looked on before Taiki continued. "Now for my Dragons effect that your friend already stated. Once per turn Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon can bring back one Dragon from the graveyard or hand. Now than BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ARISE!" Taiki shouted. Suddenly blue wings zoomed into the field before eyes of white were seen on a dragons head revealing a mighty dragon with a big wingspan letting out a giant roar letting out an even bigger shockwave than the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon had let out as Taiki smirked as Katsuro looked on and growled. 'The Blue Eyes White Dragon..I never thought we would do battle again' He muttered to himself.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"BEHOLD MUTO! THE STRONGEST DRAGON IN ALL OF DUEL MONSTERS YOUR FATE IS SEALED! With this and my Red Eyes Metal Dragon on the field your finished! allow me to show you what I mean. RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON ATTACK KATSURO DIRECTLY! DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Taiki ordered as the metal dragon revved up his head before launching a huge dark fireball towards Katsuro before it collided with the young Muto taking out a good chunk of his life points. 2,800 of them to be exact. "I'm not quite done yet either Katsuro! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! ATTACK KATSURO DIRECTLY! WHITE LIGHTING!" Taiki shouted as a blue lighting began forming in Blue Eyes's mouth before it let out a huge blast colliding with Katsuro before sending him flying to the ground taking out another chunk of his life points 3,000 this time. Suddenly a huge shock of red lighting came out of the shock amplifying devices around Anzu as she let out a scream of pain as Katsuro turned around. "**MOTHER!**" He shouted racing over as Anzu fell to one knee panting from the pain that was just sent into her system from the huge amount of life point Damage Katsuro just took.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Katsuro Muto?: 2200 LP**

"Are you alright?" He asked as Anzu nodded with a weak smile as Katsuro helped his mother up slowly as Katsuro growled in anger towards The younger of the Kaiba siblings who smirked tapping his watch as if saying "Lets go Muto Don't got all day." taunt as Katsuro looked towards his mother who nodded. "Don't worry about me just deal with Taiki." She said as Katsuro closed his eyes before nodding racing back over to the duel area growling in anger. "You're going to pay for this Kaiba." He snarled as Taiki let out a laugh before speaking. "Me Pay Muto? Your staring down a 2,800 and 3,000 attack point monster I don't see how this is going to lead to me "Paying" Taiki stated with a small smirk. "Turn end." Taiki finally said with a grin.

"Kaiba! I'm far from beaten but your foolish pride blinds you from the truth of the game. This game relies on believing in your deck and trusting your cards not pure strength!" Katsuro shouted as Taiki rolled his eyes. "Save your breath with your family's heart of the cards bullshit Muto. This game is about Power unfortunately my father seems to have lost that after dueling your father. I am taking the family pride again. I should be the prince NOT YOU! however, its thanks to your father than the title goes to you when it should belong the Kaiba family! I am going to make you suffer like no man has suffer before and when I am done you will feel the pain that I have felt having to watch my father become the man he is today!" Taiki snarled in nothing but pure hatred.

"Arrogant little-very well it seems you have to learn this the hard way Kaiba! DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card as wind blew past him before he brought the card up so he could see it as his eyes widened in shock. 'Polymerization?! there is only one possible card that Katsuro could need this for. Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin I can possibly turn this around but I just need the materials!' Katsuro stated to himself.

"Make your Move Muto! Your just stalling!" Taiki snarled in anger as Katsuro growled. "I'm going! REVERSE CARD OPEN! HARPIES FEATHER BROOM! This card destroys every Spell and Trap card on your side of the field." Katsuro before suddenly a feather filled whirlwind blew past Taiki's field blowing up his face down cards as Taiki growled in anger as Katsuro looked over the card that was destroyed known as "Roar Of The Silver Dragon" which caused Katsuro raised his eyebrow. Why in the world would Taiki place that card face down. Something was very off here. What really gave it away that something was off is that Taiki had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Turn end!" Katsuro stated shaking his head as Taiki smirked placing his hand on his deck. "Is that all you got? Pathetic DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing the new card from his deck looking over it and smirked. He looked over his hand he had "Maiden With Eyes Of Blue" and the second "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and smirked. Anyone who knew Taiki knew that when the man got a smirk like that on his face it meant only one thing he had big plans. Very VERY big plans for his next turn. Taiki had gotten a lot of his fathers personality and very little of his mother while with Ayumu it was the complete opposite. Either way you look at it though things were looking very very bad right about now.

"Now than Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon activate your special effect and bring this monster to life from my hand come forth my Dragon! DARKSTORM DRAGON!" Taiki shouted slamming the card on the desk before a giant tornado zoomed from behind Taiki to the front of him and out of the Tornado a black dragon with sharp points on his wings before letting out a roar as gust of winds blasted past both Katsuro and the rest of his friends as Judai, Askua, Daichi, Ayumu, Kumiko and Hiroikku held their hands up to prevent themselves from being blown away by the strong winds from the dragon's winds. This was bad..Really Really Bad.

"Another monster with more than 2000 attack points?! This is bad! Really! Really Bad!" Hiroikku stated as the dragon glared down Katsuro as he looked up towards the three dragons. He know head Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Darkstorm Dragon all staring him down like he was a peice of Raw meat. This was beyond not good right now Katsuro had no monsters on the field while Taiki had three. This was looking really bad. The Heart Of The Cards didn't seem to be with Katsuro right now but anyone who knew the Muto family knew one thing. They didn't give until the last card was played but right now this was looking really bad.

**Darkstorm Dragon[2700/2500]**

"With that I shall end my turn you are going to suffer before I finish you off Muto mark my words!" Taiki stated as Katsuro growled this duel was really getting out of hand. Katsuro was down to 2200 life points and staring down three high attack point monsters and currently he had none on the feild. "MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro shouted placing his hand on his deck closing his eyes. 'Come on heart of the cards guide me..' Katsuro stated before drawing and opened his eyes looking to the side revealing King Of The Swamp. 'With this all I need is Buster Blader to turn this around!' Katsuro said to himself and nodded before looking at Taiki. "Turn End!" Katsuro stated. This duel was looking bad but there was still hope.

"My turn Draw!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card as he looked over it with a small smirk on his face. It was Honest this duel was more and more working in his favor. "Alright than now to activate Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect once again and summon from my hand. RETURN AGAIN TO THE FIELD ALEXANDRITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted placing the the card on the monster field of the duel disk. The card showing its attack and defense showed up on the field before letting out a shine. Suddenly a Diamond like jewel emerged from it imprisoned inside was a Dragon who opened its eyes before smashing out of the Jewel its wings letting out a roar landing in front of Taiki with its claws sheathed out ready to strike at any time. Katsuro now stared down 4 monsters with 2000 attack points or more.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100]**

"Turn End!" Taiki stated with a smirk as Katsuro placed a hand on his deck before speaking. "MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro shouted before looking over the card he drew. It was finally a monster. Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters. 'Finally now I can use the trap that has been on the field for some time now' Katsuro muttered with a sigh of relief. "Alright than. LORA AND KACHUA THE GEMINI ELF SISTERS! TAKE TO THE FIELD IN ATTACK MODE!" Katsuro shouted slamming the card on the duel disk. Suddenly two sisters one wearing a purple outfit the other wearing a blue with tats on their faces one green the other blue jumped of Katsuro before landing in front of him with a wink towards the Dragons ready to strike.

**Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters[1900/900]**

"Whats the point of summoning them Muto? Their weaker than all my dragons have you gone insane?" Taiki asked in confusion as Katsuro smirked before speaking. "Its not Power that determines a cards strength its how you use the card Taiki! LORA AND KACHUA THE GEMINI ELF SISTERS ATTACK WITH SACRED MAGIC STRIKE!" Katsuro shouted as the two sisters nodded charging forward and began going into a double strike kick strike on Alexandrite Dragon as Taiki smirked before Katsuro grinned. "You really thought I was that stupid Taiki?! REVERSE CARD OPEN! MAGICIAN'S CIRCLE!" Katsuro shouted as the card lifted up before it lifted up and a circle with a magical staff in the center appeared on the field.

"Thanks to this card we each get to summon a spell caster with 2000 attack points or less so make your choice Taiki." Katsuro shouted as Taiki growled. "Fine I chose Summoner Monk in defense mode due to its effect!" Taiki shouted placing it on the duel disk as suddenly a blue faced man with a strange robe on and hair that seemed to come out from behind the back of his head all the way to the front sat on the ground praying something as Katsuro grinned. Things were looking good he had a chance to pull this around but it was not going to be easy. However, if there was one thing Taiki focused to much on power and Katsuro knew he would be able to pull this off.

**Summoner Monk[800/1600]**

"Very well than. Black Magician Girl! Take to the field!" Katsuro shouted as suddenly out of the circle emerged a blonde female in a magician outfit with a small staff zoomed out of the circle winking towards Katsuro before spinning her staff around and landed in front of Katsuro and aimed it towards the dragons ready to strike. Katsuro had gone from down 4 monsters to 1 to now 5 monsters to two and even though it was still leaving him at a disadvantage but now he had a chance to come back from being down this much and even though the duel was still not in his favor there was still a chance for him to come back now.

**Black Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"Why would you summon this weak little thing!" Taiki snarled. "WEAK?! I'll show you Weak!" Black Magician Girl snarled charging in only for Blue eyes to cut her off letting out steam from its nose as Black Magician Girl laughed nervously. "Ehehehe Nice Dragon..." She said before zooming back towards Katsuro as Katsuro growled this was not looking good to say the least. For now this was all he could do even though he would love nothing more than to get rid one of these monsters off the field already but none of his monsters were strong enough to take these things down. "Turn End." Katsuro stated with a sigh shaking his head as Taiki let out a small smirk.

"My Turn! Draw!" Taiki shouted and smirked. "ALEXANDRITE DRAGON ATTACK BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL WITH SHINING JEWEL BLAST!" Taiki shouted as the Dragon revved up its mouth as jewel shards came into its mouth readying its blast. "Taiki what are you doing?! they will just destroy each other." Katsuro shouted as Taiki smirked. "Not quite I activate from my hand the effect of Honest! This card by sending it to the graveyard It gains the attack of the monster I'm attacking in this case your Black Magician Girl! Now than unleash your power!" Taiki shouted as the dragon launched its blast of Jewels from its mouth colliding with Black Magician Girl as she let out a scream being destroyed taking away 2000 of Katsuro's life points. "BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Katsuro shouted before being blasted back down to the ground.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Katsuro Muto?: 200 LP**

"The chance of Katsuro coming out of this just went from slim to none." Daichi chimed in as Ayumu sweat dropped. "Come on Katsuro don't give up." Ayumu muttered as Anzu let out another scream as the color arm and leg collars activated letting shocks though her body panting in pain. "Hang in their Katsuro!" Kumiko cheered on as Katsuro looked back as Askua spoke up. "Let this prick have it Katsuro!" Askua cheered with a smile. "Come on Katsuro now is the time to Turely Get your game on!" Judai shouted as Katsuro smiled closing his eyes. 'Thank you everyone.' He muttered slowly standing up from the blast. "With that I end my turn Katsuro. Your defeat is at hand." Taiki said with a small smirk.

"The Duel is not over until the last card is played DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card. 'Dark Magic twin burst this would be useful if I had Dark Magician on the feild.' Katsuro muttered shaking his head. "I'll end it here." Katsuro stated as Taiki smirked. "My move DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card and gave a rather Kaiba like smirk. "I'll just lay this face down for later turn end." Taiki stated as Katsuro sweat dropped even more for him to have to worry about first the monsters and now a facedown. This just was not his day as he looked over his hand and nodded before placing his hand on his deck and nodded.

"My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted before closing his eyes. 'Heart of the cards guide me..' Katsuro muttered before drawing his next card looking over it. 'Yes!' Katsuro muttered looking at the card. It was Thunder Bolt. JUST the card he needed to turn this duel around. "MAGIC CARD ACTIVATE! THUNDERBOLT! This card destroys every monster on your side of the feild." Katsuro stated. "WHAT?!" Taiki snarled in anger. "Thats right THUNDERBOLT STRIKE HIS MONSTERS DOWN!" Katsuro shouted as Taiki growled. "Don't think so Muto REVERSE CARD OPEN! Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card allows me to send one card back to the owners hand and I chose my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! While the others will be destroyed he remains safe." Taiki explained as lighting struck down on the monsters before Red Eyes Darkness Metal returned to the card before the card returned to his hand.

"Big Mistake Taiki cause now you've left yourself wide open! LORA AND KACHUA THE GEMINI ELF SISTERS ATTACK TAIKI DIRECTLY WITH SACRED MAGIC STRIKE!" Katsuro ordered as the sisters charged in before both kicking him in the right arm dropping his life points down for the first time as Taiki kneeled to one knee holding his arm and growled. "Your going to pay for that Muto!" Taiki snarled as Judai grinned. "Oh yeah! Not so tough now Taiki!" Judai shouted with glee as Katsuro crossed his arms with a small grin on his face. The first one that had been seen during this Duel. This was the first time Katsuro had gotten some damage on Taiki so needless to say it was breath of fresh air.

**Taiki Kaiba: 6100 LP**

**Katsuro Muto?: 200 LP**

"I'll set this card face down. Turn end." Katsuro stated as the card appeared in Katsuro's trap and field spell as Taiki slowly got up from the attack on his life points. "Lucky shot Muto. IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card in anger. "Now I summon MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE IN ATTACK MODE!" Taiki shouted placing the card on the duel disk before a young women with an attire that had the faces of the Blue eyes all around her dress appeared on the field chanting some sort of spell as Katsuro and company blinked. One thing that was strange about this card was its attack. Why would Taiki summon a monster with 0 attack points?

**Maiden With Eyes Of Blue[0/0]**

"I'll end my turn here Muto." Taiki stated as Katsuro placed a hand on his deck. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted before drawing his next card. It was revealed as Monster Reborn. "I play Monster Reborn! So take to the feild once again Black Magician Girl!" Katsuro shouted as suddenly his graveyard shined before a blonde female in a magician outfit with a small staff zoomed out of the circle winking towards Katsuro before spinning her staff around and landed in front of Katsuro and aimed it towards Maiden With Eyes Of Blue with a grin on her face. It was time to end this duel with Taiki. It had gone on long enough and Anzu was suffering because of it.

**Black Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"Awww yeah! Taiki's life points are about to take another big hit!" Judai stated with a grin as Ayumu shook her head before speaking up. "Don't be so sure Judai. My brother is many things but stupid is not one of them. That is a new card I've never seen before so it must have something up its sleeve. My brother must have something planned with that card why else would he summon a zero attack point monster to the feild let alone have it in his deck?" Ayumu asked as Kumiko sighed. "You can really be a buzz kill sometimes Cuz you know that?" Kumiko stated as they turned their attention back towards the Duel. Either two things would happen either Taiki would take a big hit or there was something they were not seeing with the Maiden.

"BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL ATTACK MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE! BLACK BURNING ATTACK!" Katsuro shouted as Taiki smirked as Black Magician girl revved up her want before launching a huge blast of fire towards Maiden With Eyes Of Blue once it colided however a force field raised itself up. "What the?!" Katsuro asked in shock as Taiki chuckled. "Did you really think I would summon a monster with 0 attack points on purpose Muto?! Please you just activated its Special Ability!" Taiki stated as Ayumu growled in anger. "I knew it. I freakin Knew It!" she growled as Taiki continued. "See once per turn its mode switches from its current one and than I get to special Summon an Old Friend. NOW RETURN TO THE FIELD BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted. Suddenly blue wings zoomed into the field before eyes of white were seen on a dragons head revealing a mighty dragon with a big wingspan letting out a giant roar letting out an even bigger shockwave than the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon had let out as Taiki smirked as Katsuro looked on in disbelief how many more times was he going to have to destroy this thing.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Fine but I'm going to guess you can only do that once per turn and in case you forgot. I have two monsters! LORA AND KACHUA THE GEMINI ELF SISTERS ATTACK MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE WITH SACRED MAGIC STRIKE!" Katsuro shouted as the two Sisters nodded charging in before slapping the Maiden with their feet one from each side as she screamed out in pain before jumping back to Katsuro as Katsuro and Taiki were panting from the intensity of the Duel as Katsuro spoke. "With that I end my turn make your Move Taiki." Katsuro said as Taiki grined. "WITH PLEASURE DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card. Taiki let out a laugh as he saw the card he had drew was Thunderbolt as Katsuro growled waiting to see what card Taiki had just drew.

"First I'll activate this Card THUNDERBOLT! I don't need to explain its use cause you used it on me once before." Taiki stated as thunderbolts began striking down all over Katsuro's field destroying what little monsters he had on the field as he now was down to 0 monsters staring down Blue Eyes White Dragon. "and I'll just lay this card face down for safe keeping turn end. Make your move Katsuro because this is the last chance your going to get because next turn I'M ENDING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Taiki snarled as Katsuro placed a hand on his deck closing his eyes. 'This is my last chance to turn this duel around. If Me and Yugi's son are to get to duel academy in one piece we need to win this. Heart Of The Cards Guide Me..' Katsuro muttered to himself before drawing his next card and grinned seeing it was Mallet Of Luck and smiled it was time to turn this duel around.

"Alright Kaiba! Lets finish this! I activate Mallet Of Luck! This card allows me to send back to my deck any amount of cards from my hand and I chose to send all except King Of The Swamp and Polymerization." Katsuro said sending the others back to his deck shuffling them before re drawing the cards. Looking at the cards he had re drew he smiled before speaking. "Alright now I summon Queens Knight to the field." Katsuro shouted as the duel disk shined before a female knight with long blonde hair eyes that matched the blue of the sea in armor that had the symbol of the playing card in poker queen appeared on the field slicing away a few times before landing in attack position ready to strike in front of Katsuro.

**Queen's Knight[1500/1600]**

"Now Queens Knight attack his face down card! QUEENS ROYAL SLASH!" Katsuro ordered as The Queen picked up speed by launching off its foot and charged forward before slicing down in a vertical slice on the face down that was revealed as Shining Angel as Taiki simply smirked. "Thanks For That Muto because now thanks to you I can special summon one monster with 1500 or less attack points and I chose WHITE STONE OF LEGEND!" Taiki shouted before suddenly a rock formation appeared in front of him before a white stone landed shining brightly causing Katsuro to growl momentarily anything Taiki had in his deck that most would consider "Weak" was not to be taken lightly.

**White Stone Of Legend[300/250]**

"Turn End!" Katsuro said causing Taiki to laugh. "You fought well now time for me to finish this DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card. "Alright now than first I shall banish White Stone Of Legend in order to special Summon back RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Taiki shouted. suddenly volcanic fire erupted from behind him as the shape of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon Emerged out of it with a roar before metal slapped on its face and body with a roar that sent shockwaves across the field as Katsuro lifted his arm up grunting. This was not good he only had 200 life points to spare and he was saving his trap for an emergency.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Now than for its effect as you already know so I'll get right to the chase. DARKSTORM DRAGON BE REBORN!" Taiki shouted before suddenly a giant tornado zoomed from behind Taiki to the front of him and out of the Tornado a black dragon with sharp points on his wings before letting out a roar as gust of winds blasted past both Katsuro and the rest of his friends as Judai, Askua, Daichi, Ayumu, Kumiko and Hiroikku held their hands up to prevent themselves from being blown away by the strong winds from the dragon's winds.

**Darkstorm Dragon[2700/2500]**

"Now than Following this I activate Dragon's Mausoleum! With this I send two of my dragons to the graveyard and now with three dragons in the graveyard and two on the field YOUR DEFEAT IS AT HAND MUTO!" Taiki shouted pressing a button on his spell and trap zone. "MAGIC CARD ACTIVATE DRAGONS MIRROR!" Taiki shouted as the mirror was revealed as the group gasped before Taiki continued. "Now thanks to this card my ultimate creature can be born I remove my 3 dragons on my field and the two in my graveyard COME FORTH FIVE GOD DRAGON!" Taiki shouted. Suddenly five pillars of elments Fire, Water, Light, Darkness and Metal busted out from the ground as five dragon heads slowly floated up attached to a giant dragon body as it let out a roar landing in front of Taiki as the group held up their arms to hold off the roar's shockwaves. However, Katsuro had a smirk on his face this had been just what he had been waiting for.

**Five God Dragon[5000/5000]**

"So close Taiki but your not winning this Duel. REVERSE CARD OPEN! PITFALL OF NARKU!" Katsuro shouted. "WHAT?!" Taiki shouted in shock. "This card allows me to take one monster you summon with 1500 attack points or more and Remove it from play!" Katsuro shouted as the hole opened up hugely and dropped the Five God Dragon into the pit before closing as Taiki growled in anger he was so close was Muto really going to beat him here as he growled. "Lucky break Muto this duel is still mine! Turn End!" Taiki shouted in anger as Katsuro closed his eyes before drawing his next card as he opened them he looked to the card he just saw and grinned.

"Magic Card Activate! Fusion! Using this I fuse together the Buster Blade I just Drew and Black Magician! This is the end Taiki as here he comes the Slayer of Dragons!" Katsuro shouted before slapping the card on his duel disk. "Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin" Katsuro shouted as a storm cloud appeared over head before slowly a creature descended from the clouds it was a man with blue skin and wearing spiked armor that looked like Dark Magician's attire landing on the ground before opening his eyes and span its staff-Sword weapon around glaring down Taiki who at this point was wide open for a direct attack.

**Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin[2900/2400]**

"Now for his effect! This card gains 500 attack points for every dragon in your graveyard and since you have removed from play most of your dragon he only gains 500 attack points but it brings him up to 3,400 attack points." Katsuro shouted as Black Paladin glowed a shine of blue as his attack point meeter shot up to 3,400 as Queen's Knight and Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin stared Taiki down. "Now than Queen's Knight Attack Taiki Directly with Queen's Royal Slash and Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin Attack Taiki Directly as well with Super Magical Shadowless Slash!" Katsuro shouted as the two charged forward and sliced down on Taiki dropping his life points massively.

**Taiki Kaiba: 1200 LP**

**Katsuro Muto?: 200 LP**

"Turn End Taiki. Make your move." Katsuro stated with a grin as Taiki growled in angry drawing his next card as his eyes widened. He was out of moves. "This cant be happening!" Taiki shouted in anger as the gang cheered. "Aww yeah Taiki is out of moves!" Judai shouted before giving Taiki his trademark sign. "Thats Game! Finish this Katsuro!" Judai shouted as Katsuro grinned. "With pleasure. Queen's Knight! Attack Taiki directly with Queens Royal Slash and wipe out the rest of his life points!" Katsuro shouted as Queen's knight nodded charging forward and slicing down on Taiki knocking him back against the wall as his life points dropped to 0.

**Taiki Kaiba: 0 LP**

**Katsuro Muto?: 200 LP**

"This...isn't...over...Muto.." Taiki stated before closing his eyes into unconsciousness as Katsuro closed his eyes before apparently going back to his regular self as he collapsed backwards as Asuka ran up and caught him with a smile. "Your something else Katsuro Muto, your something else." She said with a grin as Ayumu smiled. "I'll deal with my brother the rest of you get Katsuro and his mother to the hospital to get the injuries taken care of." Ayumu stated as the gang nodded as Judai and Kumiko helped Anzu up while Askua Hiroikku and Dashi slowly helped Katsuro out of the building one thing was for sure though. The rivalry had just begun anew.


	3. Turn 3-1

**Turn 3.1: Family Pride! Katsuya vs Manjome Part 1**

* * *

Katsuro currently was having to stay a day in the hospital thanks to the Injury's he had suffered at the hands of Taiki during his duel. Inside Kaiba Corp two familiar figures were currently having something no one thought they would ever have. A conversation over some soda. This was Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. The two duelists who created the biggest Dueling rivalry in dueling history. Seto currently was taking a sip of his soda before Yugi spoke. "So Kaiba. I don't know if your aware of this but I found out the results of the duel between Katsuro and Taiki and apparently Katsuro beat Taiki without the use of Exodia." Yugi explained causing Seto to spit take letting out a few coughs having nearly choking on his drink in pure shock after hearing that. Once he recovered from the shock he sighed and began to speak.

"I see...I should be surprised but in fact I'm not. I have no idea where me and Shizuka went wrong but something happened to make Taiki think I have changed. I guess our rivalry was meant to always happen." Yugi said shaking his head as Seto sighed. "I guess its like they say like father like son Yugi looks like all we can do is wait this out." Seto said with a small sigh shaking his head. He was hoping this rivalry had been done when they had ended it years ago before the next generation was born. However, it seemed destiny had other plans. That's the one thing that ticked Seto off about Destiny the most they always went against what he had planned but this would be for the best...he hoped.

"I just am afraid our kids lives wont be normal Seto." Yugi said as Seto took the sip of his soda before placing it down before looking at Yugi. "What do you mean Yugi?" Seto asked as the young father took a deep breath before sighing and began to speak. "Katsuro completed the puzzle...its official Kaiba..The Items are back." Yugi stated as Seto sighed holding two fingers to his forehead in a "wonderful..." like reaction shaking his head in disbelief but he knew more than anything that with the Puzzle back things were not going to be back to normal. "Great...more of that supernatural bullshit again..." Seto stated with a sigh this was the last bit of news he needed.

"So what items locations do we know Yugi?" Seto said as Yugi sighed taking a sip of his soda before shaking his head and spoke. "The only items we know the locations of are The Puzzle which is around my son's neck and the ring which thanks to Kumiko we known is around the neck of Shinda Bakura." Yugi explained as Seto groaned. "Oh wonderful so the Thief King might be back..." Seto groaned in annoyance face palming. This was great. Of all the items that they knew the location of it just had to be the item that held the spirit of the thief king it couldn't be one of the more less than dangerous ones it just had to be the one that held the spirit of the Thief King.

"Well It couldn't-" Seto stated before Yugi spoke up cutting Seto off. "Seto do me and you a favor DON'T finish that sentence. You'll Jinx us!" Yugi said groaning that Seto was even thinking of saying that Sentence. "Jinx Really? you believe that?" Seto asked in disbelief. "Yes, considering all the crap we had to deal with twenty years ago I would care NOT to relive it so do us a favor DON'T JINX IT!" Yugi shouted as Seto sighed waving his hand. "Fine fine. Cookies Yuugi?" Seto offered. "Sounds good and we can catch up in the meantime." Yugi said with a smile as Seto nodded in agreement. It was best they left it at that.

Meanwhile outside of Kaiba Corp Kumiko stretched as she placed her hands behind her head with a small smile on her face before looking to the side seeing a familiar black haired male letting out a small whistle before zooming over and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around and grinned. "Well hello Jun you've changed quite a bit since High school." Kumiko purred causing Jun to blush madly and pull out his collar and gulped. "Oh um hey Kumiko it's been a while." Jun said with a small chuckle. Kumiko smiled and was about to speak again. However suddenly they heard another voice. "There you Jun and- what are you doing with this pathetic Peasant?" The man asked in confusion. This was Chosaku Manjoume as Kumiko's eyes twitched in anger turning towards Chosaku.

"Okay I'm going to ask this as nice as possible...WHAT WAS THAT PUNK?!" Kumiko snapped in anger. "You heard me. What is a slut peasant like you hanging around with my brother we Manjome have more class than that." Chosaku stated as Kumiko now flamed on in fires of pure anger looking at Chosaku with nothing but a murderous gaze down on him. Chosaku had just said the one thing he shouldn't of said towards Kumiko and she normally was a calm and sweet girl but now she had just been pissed the hell off and if her father was any indication she had the temper the size of Mt. Fuji that was about ready to erupt in a fiery fury towards Chosaku.

"Slut Peasant Really?! Do you have ANY Idea who the hell your talking to you punk ass little prick?!" Kumiko snarled in anger as Chosaku looked over her for a few moments before scrunching his face and groaned before speaking. "Oh great if it wasn't bad enough that you were a mere peasant but your the daughter of the mutt and the slut?! ugh this day keeps getting worse and worse." Chosaku said as Kumiko's anger was at its peek right now. "Excuse me?!" She snapped in anger at the older Manjome brother. Kumiko normally knew how to keep her anger in check but right now this Manjome was pushing all of the wrong buttons on Kumiko when it came to her family it was a big NO NO!

"I didn't stutter wench." Chosaku stated as Kumiko tightened her fist in anger growling before speaking up. "Its a good thing I got no problem challenging you now than because My harpies are hungry! You me Duel NOW!" Kumiko snarled as Chosaku yawned before speaking. "Normally I don't duel mere peasants but I guess I could take a few moments to make your family somewhat relevant. Your on." Chosaku said with a smirk as Kumiko snarled in anger at Chosaku's ego looking at him with an expression that read murder on her face. Kumiko and her family was one of the top dueling family's in the country and this guy had the gal to insult her family like THIS?!

Both Duelists jumped back before taking their decks out of their deck holder slapping it into the deck slot on the duel disk before activating the disk as the two parts of it slid together before continuing to create the duel disk as they drew their five cards as the life point counters jumped up to 8,000 as the wind blew past the two duelists as the smirk Chosaku had on his face hadn't left. If it was any wider he would have to have it removed from his face and a man without a face would be rather disturbing. Kumiko was not going to stand by and let her family be disrespected like this. She was going to teach this bastard how things got done in the Katsuya household.

**Kumiko Katsuya: 8000 LP**

**Chosaku Manjome: 8000 LP**

Kumiko and Chosaku looked over their deck as Chosaku had a smirk on his face. In Chosaku's hands he held "Masked Dragon", "The Grave Of Enkindling", "Call of the Living Dead", "Armed Dragon lv 3" and "Armed Dragon Lv 7" causing the Manjome to smirk. Kumiko looked over her hand and nodded. She held in her hand "Harpies Channler", "Hysteric Sign", Two "Harpie Lady 1" and "Harpies Queen". "I'll go first mutt daughter since I'm going first I don't draw not that it maters." Chosaku said as Kumiko snarled in anger at the comment. "You are just ASKING to get your ass kicked in this duel aren't you?!" Kumiko growled as Chosaku smirked before speaking. "Yeah...if your family had skill." Chosaku commented as Kumiko looked about ready to kill him.

"First I'll place one card facedown." Chosaku said with a grin placing the card in his spell and trap zone as the cards hollo appeared in front of Chosaku who took another card from his hand and smirked. "Next I'll summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Chosaku shouted placing the card on the duel disk as suddenly the holograms activated before suddenly a white armored dragon with red skin swooped in from behind Chosaku before landing on its legs letting out a loud roar towards Kumiko as she held up her hand blocking off the shockwave that blew across the field causing her to grunt. This was going to be her duel test before the Duel Entrance Exam and she didn't plan on losing.

**Masked Dragon[1400/1100]**

"With that I shall end my turn. Make your move Kumiko, Lets see if you can prove me wrong about your family. Try and show me you have SOME skill for a member of the Katsuya family." Chosaku said with a smirk as Kumiko growled. "You are really asking for an asking for an ass kicking Manjome! DRAW!" Kumiko shouted with anger as she drew her sixth card looking over it and smirked. "Alright lets get this started! I activate Pot Of Greed!" She shouted placing the card in the spell and trap zone as a green pot with a rather disturbing smile on his face appeared on the field. "This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." She said as Chosaku shrugged yawning. "Rookie Move." He said as Kumiko growled with anger towards the Manjome before drawing her two cards.

"Now we will see if your laughing after this! I activate from my hand the spell card Hysteric Sign! Thanks to this card I can add one "Elegant Egotist" from my deck or graveyard to my hand and since this is my first turn of this duel it will come from my deck." Kumiko stated as her deck shined before a card flew out from it and landed in between her fingers and re shuffled before Kumiko spoke. "I don't think you realize who the hell you've just pissed off Manjome. Your not only dealing with the future fashionista princess of duel academy but you are also dealing with the Harpies and Red Eyes Princess who is about to hand you your ass on a silver platter!" Kumiko snarled as Chosaku smirked. "That coming from the daughter whos family has no skill?" He asked as Kumiko snarled while Jun simply face palmed at his brother not knowing when to shut his mouth.

"We will see if you will be saying that when this Duel is done! Next I activate the effect of The Queen of the harpies Harpie Queen. By sending her to the graveyard I get to add one Harpies' Hunting Ground to my hand!" Kumiko stated raising her duel disk before the card slipped out of her deck and into her hand before shuffling it again as she looked over her hand. "Alright I've hear about all I can take from your overflated ego Chosaku time to shut you up once and for all!" Kumiko snarled. "And how does a duelist from a peasant family plan to do that?" Chosaku asked with a smirk as Jun face palmed yet again. His brother just kept digging himself a hole.

"This is how! First I will activate the field spell I just added to my hand Harpies Hunting Ground!" Kumiko shouted before opening the field spell slot of her duel disk and placed it in before slapping it close. Suddenly a field of grass covered in dirt zoomed over the field before trees sprouted up from the background around them as birds were now chirping as Chosaku looked around and raised an eyebrow in confusion before Kumiko spoke. "You look confused not that its that hard to do to you. We are now in Winged Beasts and Harpies Territory now Chosaku, Winged Beast Creatures gain 200 extra attack and defense points. Now for its second effect everytime a Harpie or Harpie Lady Sisters is summoned to the field I'm allowed to destroy one spell or trap card of yours. Allow me to show you. I summon Haripe Lady in attack mode!" Kumiko shouted as suddenly a winged lady with green arms with yellow claws swooped in with a screech landing in front of Kumiko bringing out its claws ready to strike.

**Harpie Lady[1300/1400]**

"Now than first off Harpie Lady gains 200 extra attack and defense points from my field spell. Number two this is a new kind of harpie lady due to its effect it also gains an extra 300 attack points as it is a wind monster and its effect gives 300 extra attack points to all wind monsters." Kumiko explained as the Harpie Lady closed her eyes before began glowing green as her attack point counter shot up to 1800 as she re opened up her eyes and let out a screech what was more or less the harpies Battle cry glaring down Chosaku with a rather murderous glare for what he had not only been calling her current Mistress but also what he had called her former Mistress it was something she was not going to let go unpunished.

**Harpie Lady[1800/1600]**

"Before I continue Harpie Lady destroy Chosaku's magic and or trap card with Harpie Soaring Slash!" Kumiko shouted as the harpie jumped in the air before slicing down though the Spell or trap card that Chosaku had laid down revealing it to be "Call of the Living Dead" before the Harpie landed back in front of Kumiko as the young women let out a rather innocent giggle before speaking. "Oh I'm sorry Chosaku did you need or where you planning on using that card later on in this duel?" Kumiko asked with a smirk causing Chosaku to growl for the first time this duel. Kumiko grinned holding up another card from her hand before continuing. Chosaku was going to pay for everything he had called her parents.

"Now I activate the spell card Elegant Egotist! Thanks to this card since I already have a Harpie Lady out on the field I can special summon 1 Harpie Lady Sisters! Now come forth and join your sister Sisters!" Kumiko stated and placed the card on the duel disk. Suddenly three similar looking female creatures swooped in from behind Kumiko and landed in front of her flipping their hair before getting in fighting position with their claws sharpened ready to strike Slade as Kumiko grinned. "Lets not forget the little attack increase either Chosaku." Kumiko stated with an innocent smile as the sisters glowed green as their attack points increased to 2150.

**Harpie Lady Sisters[2150/2100]**

"Oh would you look at this now its two to one in my favor." Kumiko said with a giggle. "Now than Harpie Lady Sisters Attack his Masked Dragon with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" Kumiko shouted as the Chosaku growled in anger before the Harpie Lady Sisters jumped in the air in a triangle formation before launching a triangle shaped spark towards the dragon who let out a painful roar before being sent to the graveyard losing Seven hundred and fifty of his life points and growled in anger. How could someone so low on the food chain in his opinion be the one to deal first blood in a duel instead of him a man from Dueling Royalty?! it made no sense.

**Chosaku Manjome: 7250 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 8000 LP**

"Turn End." Kumiko stated flipping her hair with a small smirk. 'Not bad..' Jun muttered to himself as Chosaku growled in anger. "Lucky shot! Now before my turn begins since you destroyed it its effect activates. Since it was sent to the graveyard by battle I get to special summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck so come forth Armed Dragon lv 3!" Chosaku shouted before suddenly an armored egg appeared on the field as Kumiko blinked before suddenly the egg began to hatch as a yellow dragon with silver plating on its body and tail with small wings let out a tiny roar landing on the ground in attack postion in front of Chosaku. "And of course your own field spell gives him 200 extra attack and defense points since hes a wind monster." Chosaku explained as Armed Dragon lv 3 glowed green increasing its attack power to 1400 and its defense up to 1100.

**Armed Dragon lv 3[1400/1100]**

"Cute. But apparently you failed math in High School Chosaku." Kumiko stated with a small smirk. "Oh we will see whos laughing later you little bitch DRAW!" Chosaku stated drawing his next card causing Kumiko to twitch again at the comment before Chosaku spoke. "Now that its my standby phase I can activate Armed Dragon lv 3's effect and send it to the grave yard to bring out this big guy." Chosaku stated as Armed Dragon lv 3 slowly disappeared as he placed the card on the duel disk. "Be born Armed Dragon lv 5!" Chosaku shouted as suddenly a portoal shot open from in front of him as a big red dragon with armor all over his body and a drill coming out his knee came out from it before landing in front of Chosaku and let out a roar sending shockwaves across the field as Kumiko grunted holding her arm up to prevent herself from being pushed back. "And don't forget your field spell it increases my dragons attack and defense by 200." Chosaku stated as it slowly glowed green increasing its attack to 2600 and its defense to 1900. "Okay...now we have a problem." Kumiko muttered to herself.

**Armed Dragon lv 5[2600/1900]**

"Now Armed Dragon lv 5 Destroy her pathetic Harpie Lady Sisters! Armed Buster!" Chosaku shouted as the dragon let out a roar before revving up its fists and went full force against the sisters colliding with them as they let out a scream of pain. "Sisters!" Kumiko shouted as they were destroyed before 450 of her life points dropped from the total 8000 as the smoke cleared Chosaku now had his arrogant smirk back on his face having dealt some damage to Kumiko now and things in his mind were only going to get worse as time went on. He was part of the Manjome family and the last thing he planned on doing was losing to a Peasant like Kumiko.

**Chosaku Manjome: 7250 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 7550 LP**

"Now before I end this turn. Since I destroyed a monster this turn with Armed Dragon lv 5 thanks to his effect I can now sacrifice him and level him up once again." Chosaku stated with a rather arrogant smirk on his face. "Again?!" Kumiko asked as Chosaku smirked. "Yes now Arise Armed Dragon Lv 7!" Chosaku shouted as Armed Dragon lv 5 disappeared before Chosaku slapped the card down on the duel disk as another portal opened up where Armed Dragon lv 5 was before an even bigger dragon than before its wings now in the shape of saw blades of some kind and its stomach had some sort of opening for blades to come out of it as it let out a huge roar sending more shcokwaves across the duel. "And don't forget your field spell helps this big guy to Kumiko." Chosaku said as the dragon roar glowing green before its attack points shot up to 3000 while its defense to 1200.

**Armed Dragon lv 7[3000/1200]**

"Turn end!" Chosaku stated with a smirk as Kumiko placed a hand on her deck. "and here I was wondering if you would ever shut up DRAW!" Kumiko stated drawing her next card as Terraforming. 'I'll need another one just in case' She muttered to herself. "Alright I'll activate the spell card Terraforming and bring from my deck another Harpies Hunting Ground." She stated as one card flew to her hand before shuffling the deck as she grinned. "Now than I'll switch my Harpie Lady to defense mode!" She stated as her Harpie Lady bent down crossing her arm in defense position. "Next I'll Summon Another Harpie Lady to the field in defense mode." Kumiko stated as another Harpie similar to the one she had on the field appeared next to the one she summoned in defense mode crossing her arms as the effect of the Harpie Lady and field spell kicked in increasing its attack and defense points.

**Harpie Lady[1800/1600]**

"Turn End!" Kumiko stated as Chosaku let out a sinister laugh before speaking. "You think Hiding behind defense will save you? FOOL! you don't know the power of the Armed Dragons but I will show you soon enough DRAW!" Chosaku stated drawing his next card with a smirk. Looking over his hand he spoke. "Now I activate Armed Dragon Lv 7's effect. Now by sending one monster to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters with equal to or less attack points than the one I chose. I think I'll send Armed Dragon lv 3 from my hand to my grave." He stated putting Armed Dragon lv 3 in the graveyard slot as Kumiko's eyes widened. "But that means-" She stated as Chosaku smirked. "You catch on quickly for the Mutt and Slut daughter. Armed Dragon Lv 7 destroy her face ups monsters Genocide Cutter!" Chosaku shouted as it revved up its body before launching multiple Buzz saws at Kumiko's Harpies as they let out screams of pain before being destroyed. "**NOW ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!** Armed Vanisher!" Chosaku shouted as the dragon let out a roar before charging in and before Kumiko could blink sent her flying punching her as hard as it could as she came to a stop skinning on the ground her life points took a major drop.

**Chosaku Manjome: 7250 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 4550 LP**

"Give up?" Chosaku asked with a smirk as Kumiko growled. "Dream on punk!" Kumiko stated slowly getting up as Chosaku smirked. "Very well. Turn end." He said shrugging as Kumiko growled placing a hand on her deck. "This Duel is far from over!" She snarled. 'This is looking bad..In words of Judai I really need to get my game on or I'm finished!' She stated to herself.

_To Be Continued._


	4. Turn 3-2

**Turn 3.2: Family Pride! Katsuya vs Manjome Part 2**

* * *

_Last Time On Yu-Gi-Oh GX! A New Beginning. "Great...More Of That Supernatural Bullshit.." Seto stated with a sigh holding his head in annoyance._

_ "Its a good thing I Got no problem challenging you than because my Harpies are Hungry YOU ME DUEL NOW!" Kumiko shouted in anger towards the Manjome brother with a snarl of anger._

_ "Harpie Lady Sisters attack with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" Kumiko shouted as the three sisters jumped in the air in a triangle formation before launching a huge spark in a triangle formation towards the Dragon._

_ "Armed Dragon Level 7 attack Her directly! Armed Vanisher!" Chosaku shouted as the Armed Dragon lv 7 slammed its fist into Kumiko dropping her life points drastically as Chosaku let out a sinister laugh._

* * *

"Come on girl I haven't got all day. Unlike your family I have success to get back to." Chosaku said with a small smirk spreading across his face. Kumiko growled in anger this guy was just asking to get his ass kicked six ways from Sunday wasn't he? "DRAW!" Kumiko shouted drawing her next card looking over her hand 'Hysteric party...the card mom gave me when activated I have to discard 1 card but it return I can special summon as many copies of my harpies from the graveyard but I need to play this right one wrong misplay and I'm finished.' Kumiko muttered to herself and nodded. "Alright than first I'm going place this card face down. Next I'll set this card and end my turn." Kumiko stated with a snarl right now that was only she could do.

"Hiding is that all you Katsuya's know how to do? DRAW!" Chosaku shouted with a small smirk as Kumiko tightened her fists in anger. "Now than..First I'll place this card face down. Now Armed Dragon Lv 7 lets see what shes hiding behind! Armed Vanisher!" Chosaku shouted as the dragon let out a roar before charging in and landing a punch towards the card. However, suddenly a green force field shined over it before knocking the dragon back as it flipped over revealing Shield Wing as the wings covered this green winged beasts creatures body. "Not so fast Chosaku. If you want my life points again You will have to get though this little guy and that's not so easy due to his effect he can wistand three attacks before being destroyed." Kumiko stated with a grin causing the Manjome brother to growl in anger. "Very well Turn End." Chosaku stated as Kumiko smiled.

"Alright than my turn DRAW!" Kumiko stated drawing her next card looking over it and nodded not much she could do she needed to wait for the right moment to activate Hyesteric Party or she was finished. "Aright I'll set this card. Turn end." Kumiko stated as another card appeared in front of Kumiko. "Pitifull delaying the destined outcome. My turn Draw!" Chosaku said drawing his next card looking over it before letting out a sinster laugh and spoke. "Alright First Off I'll activate Dragon's Mausoleum! When this card is activated I have to Send 1 Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, then, if that monster in my Graveyard is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, I can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. However, before that happens. REVERSE CARD OPEN! Dragon's Jewel! When this card is activated as a chain By Discarding one card this Dragon is unaffected by all traps this turn." Chosaku stated as Kumiko growled while watching two dragon cards sent to his graveyard.

"Now than..lets get rid of that annoying Sheild Wing of yours. Magic Card activate! Thunderbolt as you already know Kumiko this card destroys all monsters on your side of the field!" Chosaku shouted as thunderbolts struck down from above and struck Kumiko's shield wing as it let out a scream of pain before being destroyed. "Shield Wing!" Kumiko shouted as Chosaku smirked. "Now I activate my last face down. Call Of The Living Dead! This card allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard and I chose Armed Dragon Lv 3! And don't forget its boost from your field spell Kumiko." Chosaku stated. before suddenly an armored egg appeared on the field as Kumiko blinked before suddenly the egg began to hatch as a yellow dragon with silver plating on its body and tail with small wings let out a tiny roar landing on the ground in attack postion in front of Chosaku before Armed Dragon lv 3 glowed green increasing its attack power to 1400 and its defense up to 1100.

**Armed Dragon lv 3[1400/1100]**

"Now Armed Dragons Lv 3 an 7 Attack her Directly!" Chosaku shouted as the dragons let out their roar charging in Lv 3 scratched down on Kumiko before lv 7 came forward and slammed its fist into her sending her flying taking away 4400 of her life points leaving her at a mere 150 now as she wiped her mouth from the attack slowly getting up. This Duel was not over until the last card was played she just needed one card to wipe his dragons out and activate Hysteric Party and she could win this but the question was could she draw the last card right when she needed it? The chances were very slim but was it possible? No this seemed to much.

**Chosaku Manjome: 7250 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 150 LP**

"Turn end. Your last turn Wench make it count." Chosaku stated with a smirk as Kumiko slowly but surely got to her feet panting. "This Duel Isn't over yet Chosaku!" Kumiko shouted placing a hand on her deck. "Katsuro, I hope you and your father were right about this. Heart Of The Cards if your out there I could really use your help right now." Kumiko muttered before drawing her next card with her eyes closed. Opening her eyes she turned to see the card she drew as "Thunderbolt" her second one in the deck and smirked. She now could turn this duel around and win this thing she had taken quite the beating but now was as good a time as any for her to win this thing.

"Alright its time I end this first I'll activate the spell card from my hand Thunderbolt! as you are well aware this card destroys every monster you have out on the field!" Kumiko stated as thunderbolts struck down all over Chosaku's field as his two dragons roared out in pain before being destroyed as Kumiko smirked. "Now than REVERSE CARD OPEN! HYSTERIC PARTY!" Kumiko shouted as the card flipped up shining before Kumiko rose up the last card in her deck. When this card is activated All I have to do is discard one card and can Summon as many harpie monsters as possible from my grave. so Come forth Harpie Lady 1 Harpie Channler Harpie Lady Sisters Harpie Queen and Harpie Lady 3 Take to the field!" Kumiko shouted raising her duel disk up as a light shined from the graveyard before two similar looking harpies, a royal looking harpie and 3 sister harpies appeared on the field with a screech. "Now than Not only do these beauties gain 200 attack and defense from the field spell but they also gain 300 from Harpie Lady 1's effect!" Kumiko smirked as the harpies screeched glowing green as their power increased.

**Harpie Lady 1[1800/1600]**

**Harpie Channeler[1900/1500]**

**Harpie Queen[2400/1200]**

**Harpie Lady Sisters[2450/2300]**

**Harpie Lady 3[1800/1600]**

"Now My Harpies Attack Him directly and wipe out the rest of his life points!" Kumiko shouted as The Harpies took to the sky with a loud screech before zooming in and each harpie sliced him with their claws before one final claw striked down on him knocking him back before bringing his life points down to zero.

**Chosaku Manjome: 0 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 150 LP**

"Never insult my family again HMPH!" She stated turning around flipping her hair before taking off out of the area as Chosaku growled in anger towards her. One man in a similar attire came over helping him up and growled towards Kumiko walking away with a grin on her face. "This isn't over wench NO one embarrasses the Manjome family like this!" The man snarled. This was Shoji Manjome and something was making it pretty clear that this was far from over between Kumiko and the Manjome house hold.

Later that day Hiroikku and Kazumi were currently enjoying the food at one of the resident Sushi Bars as suddenly the bell from the door rang as Ayumu Kaiba entered the building. She looked around for a few moments before spotting the two of them and walked over with a smile looking between the two as she looked at Kazumi. "Hey Kazumi um can I talk to Hiroikku Alone for a moment?" Ayumu asked as Kazumi raised an eyebrow almost in Jealousy as Ayumu caught onto what she was thinking and blushed madly before speaking. "NOT THAT WAY KAZUMI!" She shouted deep red as Kazumi blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh um right carry on Ms. Kaiba um I'll pay for mine and Hiroikku's Lunch." She said racing over to pay as the two friends walked out of the restaurant as Ayumu spoke.

"Hiroikku I noticed your not preparing your deck for the Duel Exams why is that?" Ayumu asked in confusion as Hiroikku simply shrugged. "What can I say Ayumu. I feel my deck is more than ready for Duel Academy." Hiroikku said as Ayumu sighed shaking her head. "Over confidence Hiroikku. However, if your so sure I'll be the test of that." Ayumu said as they got into an Open field before activating her duel disk as Hiroikku blinked in confusion before catching on and let out a grin. "If thats the way you want it Ayumu." Hiroikku said quickly activating his the same way. "LETS DUEL!" The two shouted drawing their five cards as the life point counter shot up to 8000.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 8000 LP**

_To Be Continued._


	5. Turn 3-3

**Turn 3-3: Preperation For Duel Academy! The Detective and The Princess! Hiroikku Senshi vs Ayumu Kaiba!**

* * *

"Ladies First." Hiroikku stated causing Ayumu to giggle a little bit. "Well someone was raised well. Thank you." Ayumu said with a smile looking over her hand. In her hand she held "Pitfall Of Naraku", "Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib", "Bomber Dragon", "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Dragons Mirror". Hiroikku's hand held "Trap Stun", "God Beast King Barbaros", "Synthesis Sorcery", "Cyclone" and "Wiseman Chiron". "Alright to start this off I'll first place this card face down." Ayumu stated before placing a card in her spell and trap zone as the cards image appeared in front of her before she took another one and grinned. "Alright next up I summon Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib in attack mode!" Ayumu stated before placing the card on her duel disk before suddenly a dragon with a Hieroglphic yellow armor with orange body and transparent orange wings swooped in from behind Ayumu landing in front of her at full force creating a small crater where its feet landed letting out a roar.

**Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib[1800/400]**

"Turn End. Your go Hiroikku." Ayumu said with a smile as Hiroikku nodded. "Very well than Draw!" Hiroikku stated with a grin looking at the card he drew. It was Phantom Beast Wild-Horn smiling her looked over his hand putting his move together in his head for a moment before speaking. "Alright Ayumu here I go first Off I'm going to place one card face down." Hiroikku stated placing the card in the spell and trap zone before its image appeared in front of him taking another card from his hand he continued. "Next I will summon Wiseman Chiron in attack mode!" Hiroikku shouted placing the card on his duel disk. Suddenly a half beast half human male wielding a staff with a red orb on the top zoomed from behind Hiroikku stopping in front of him in a similar way a horse does ready to strike.

**Wiseman Chiron[1800/1000]**

"Hiroikku...Hiroikku...Hiroikku..." Ayumu said shaking her head waving a finger at him with a small smirk. "Really. Summoning a monster now did you forget about my face down?" Ayumu asked as the young man from Portland Oregon blinked. "You're Face-" He began to ask before it hit him as he sweat dropped. "Uh-Oh." He stated causing the young Kaiba to let out a small smirk. "afraid so Hiroikku! REVERSE CARD OPEN! PITFALL OF NARAKU! What this card does is I take a monster you just summoned or special summoned this turn for example your Wiseman Chiron and if it has 1500 or more attack points like he does I can instantly destroy it and remove it from the game." Ayumu stated with a grin. Suddenly a giant hole opened up dropping Wiseman Chiron in it before closing up as Hiroikku chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe Well...crap." He said with a sweat drop.

"Well for now thats all I got. Turn end." Hiroikku stated as Ayumu smiled sweetly with a nod before speaking. "Very well than my turn DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card before looking at it and smiled. It was Cyclone would be perfect for his face down but she couldn't take any chances. "Alright first I'll set this card." Ayumu stated as the place where her Pitfall Of Naraku another card appeared as Ayumu smiled. "Now than. Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib attack Hiroikku Directly with Hieroglyphic Slash!" Ayumu shouted as the dragon let out a roar before its wings let up and charged forward at Hiroikku before dashing past him and slicing though his arm as he let out a yell of pain as Hiroikku bent down to one knee holding his arm laughing a little bit as Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib landed in front of Ayumu as Hiroikku slowly got up as his life points took a hit.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6200 LP**

"Okay I see your point maybe this deck does need some edits but this is the perfect way to see where its flaws lay." Hiroikku stated with a smile as Ayumu nodded. "Exactly Hiroikku. Dueling 101 Always look to improve. Turn End." Ayumu said with a smile as Hiroikku nodded placing a hand on his deck. "Alright than my move DRAW!" Hiroikku stated drawing his next card. He looked over it to reveal it to be "Ritual Weapon" and nodded. "Alright first off I'm going to activate the spell Cyclone on your facedown Ayumu! See ya Trap!" Hiroikku stated as Ayumu let out her traditional Kaiba smirk. "Who said it was a trap?" Ayumu asked as Hiroikku blinked. "Um excuse me?" He asked as Ayumu grinned. "Reveal Face Down! Magic Card Activate Cyclone! See Hiroikku while it does destroy it there is nothing saying I can't activate it and destroy one of your cards first and I chose your only other face down!" Ayumu said as both cards got struck with lighting from above destroying it.

"Impressive move Ayumu. Now than Next! I summon God Beast King Barbaros in attack mode!" Hiroikku stated as Hiroikku placed the card on the duel disk before suddenly a half panther half lion creature with a shield in one hand and a spear in the other while its tail seemed like a weapon as well came dashing in letting out a roar landing in front of Hiroikku before Hiroikku spoke. "However, summoning him without tributing comes at a cost that being his original attack points are reverted to 1900 but its a cost I have to pay. Now than God Beast King Barbaros attack her Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib with Tail and Spear Strike!" Hiroikku shouted as the beast let out a roar before charging in full speed using its back legs before spearing into the dragon as its tail came from behind stabbing it in the back as the dragon let out a roar of pain before being destroyed as Ayumu lost 100 life points.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 7900 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6200 LP**

"Turn end!" Hiroikku stated as Ayumu smiled. "Nice combo Hiroikku okay lets keep going my turn DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card with a small grin. 'lets see if he can guess this little guys effect.' Ayumu said to herself with a small smile. "Alright I'll summon Bomber Dragon in attack mode!" Ayumu shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a dragon holding a bomb swooped in from behind Ayumu landing in front of her letting out a screech before covering its bomb ready to strike.

**Bomber Dragon[1000/0]**

"Turn end!" Ayumu stated as Hiroikku rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would she summon a monster with only 1000 attack points in attack mode? What are you planning Ayumu" Hiroikku asked before placing a hand on his deck. "Very well my move DRAW!" Hiroikku stated with a grin looking at the next card he drew. It was "Ritual Weapon" Hiroikku nodded with a smile before speaking. "Alright I'll summon Phantom Beast Wild Horn in attack mode!" Hiroikku stated placing the card on his duel disk before suddenly a cold wind blew over the field before the ghost of a beast like creature wielding a sword appeared on the field with a roar at Ayumu however, the young Kaiba didn't see to worried.

**Phantom Beast Wild Horn[1700/0]**

"Now Than Wild Horn attack her Bomber Dragon! Phantom Sword Slash!" Hiroikku stated as the beast let out a roar before charging in and sliced down on the dragon as the bomb got flung up into the air as Ayumu lost 700 of her life points however, she didn't seem to concerned.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 7200 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6200 LP**

Suddenly the bomb dropped on its head exploding as the beast let out a painful cry before being destroyed as Hiroikku blinked. "Uh what just happened?" He asked as Ayumu shook her head before speaking. "Bomber Dragons Effect. When destroyed it takes the attacking monster with them." Ayumu explained as Hiroikku sighed before realizing something and let out a smirk. "That may be Ayumu but you've also left your self wide open Ayumu! God Beast King Barbaros attack her Directly with Tail and Spear Strike!" Hiroikku shouted as his creature let out a roar before charging in full force before spearing her with its Tail and Spear as she let out a painful yell falling down to one knee holding her arm before letting out a smirk. "Nicely done Hiroikku." She said slowly getting back to her feet.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 5300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6200 LP**

"Turn End!" Hiroikku stated as Ayumu nodded before placing her hand on her deck. "DRAW!" She said with a small smile. "Next I activate the spell card from my hand a new card given to me by daddy. FUTURE FUSION!" Ayumu shouted placing the card in the spell and trap zone as Hiroikku blinked. "Um Future Fusion? Okaaay you lost me." Hiroikku stated as Ayumu smiled. "All I have to do is Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in my extra deck hmmm I think I'll chose this little beauty." She said pulling out and show Hiroikku Five God Dragon.

Hirrokku's eyes widened as he chuckled sheepishly and said, "Oh crap, THAT is a BIG Dragon!" He stated as Ayumu giggled. "But Hiroikku I haven't even summoned it yet. Anyways. "Now from my deck I'll send five dragons from my deck to the grave In this case I'll send "Meteor Dragon", "Deltafly" and my 3 red eyes cards to the grave yard and in my second standby phase I can special summon Five God Dragon, but the thing is I have two so why don't I bring him out right NOW! I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD DRAGONS MIRROR!" Ayumu shouted placing it in her spell and trap zone.

Hirroku eyes widened as he said in his best Captain jack Sparrow impression, "That's interesting." Ayumu grinned before speaking. "Its about to get a whole lot more interesting because you see...now I can send a few of the dragons I just sent to the graveyard say oh Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon out of the game I can special Summon to the field METEOR BLACK DRAGON!" Ayumu shouted as suddenly out of the sky a meteor dropped down from the sky before suddenly the Meteor floated up and out of it as the parts of it exploded emerged the dragon Ayumu just summoned who let out a roar towards Hirroiku.

**Metor Black Dragon[3500/2000]**

Hirroiku gaped aat the Dragon and said, "Well.." he chuckled sheepishly and said, "Crap!" Hirroiku said with a sweat drop as Ayumu let out a small smirk before speaking. "Yep sorry Hirroiku but we need to prepare you for the dueling portion of the exams. Meteor black dragon, attack God Beast King Barbaros Dark Burning Meteor!" Ayumu shouted as the Dragon revved its heads back creating a giant Meteor from its mouth before launch it towards God Beast King Barbaros as it let out a scream of pain before being destroyed as Hirroiku held his arm up and grunted as his life points dropped a bit about 1600 points worth of life points.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 5300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 4600 LP**

"Now than before I end this turn I think I'll remove from the game Red-Eyes Wyvern from my grave thanks to his effect I can now special summon a Red Eyes Monster outside Red Eyes Black Chick so come forth. RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Ayumu shouted as fire erupted in the next monster spot before it wings flapped the fire away and let out a screech towards Hiroikku glaring him down ready to strike.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Alright Turn End." Ayumu said with a small smile. "Okay...Two Kaiba with OP decks um ow." Hiroikku stated with a sweat drop as Ayumu giggled. "Be glad we are friends than Hiroikku." She said sweetly as Hiroikku placed a hand on his deck. "Right DRAW!" Hiroikku shouted drawing his next card and looked over it as his face went white looked like for now all he could do is play defense. "alright I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Hiroikku stated placing a monster in face down defense potion as Ayumu raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded. "Very well DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card with a small smirk on her face.

"First I'll activate Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect. This allows me to special summon any dragon of my choice. So lets see here I chose. Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib! Come back to the field!" Ayumu shouted raising her duel disk up to show her graveyard as the graveyard shined before suddenly out of it came a dragon with a Hieroglphic yellow armor with orange body and transparent orange wings swooped in from behind Ayumu landing in front of her at full force creating a small crater where its feet landed letting out a roar.

**Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib[1800/400]**

"Now than lets see what your hiding behind Hiroikku. Meteor Black Dragon attack his facedown card Dark Burning Meteor!" Ayumu shouted as suddenly the Dragon revved its heads back creating a giant Meteor from its mouth before launch it towards he face down as it was revealed as Nimble Momonga as it let out a cry of pain as Hiroikku let out the first smirk during this duel before speaking. "Thanks for that Ayumu now thanks to its effect first I gain back 1000 of my Life points!" Hiroikku stated as he started to glow green as his life points went up as Ayumu grinned. 'impressive...' she said to herself.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 5300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 5600 LP**

"Following this I am allowed to summon another Nimble Momonga in face down defense position." Hiroikku stated placing the card face down as Ayumu grinned. "Recycle tactic eh Senshi? Not bad not bad at all." Ayumu said with a small grin. "But you forgot Hiroikku I have two more monsters ready to attack. Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack his face down Nimble Momonga! Darkness Metal Flare!" Ayumu shouted as the dragon let out a roar before launching a dark fire ball destroying the card as once again Hiroikku's life points regained 1000 of them.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 5300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6600 LP**

After a few moments Ayumu smirked. "I'm guessing that due to the fact your not activating the effect the last one is in your hand." Ayumu said as Hiroikku chuckled nervously. "Well you got me there." he said with a laugh as Ayumu giggled. "In that case Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib attack Hiroikku Directly with Hieroglyphic Slash!" Ayumu shouted as the dragon let out a roar before charging forward as its wings shined brightly before slicing though at Hiroikku's arm as he grabbed it yelling out in pain before the dragon landed in front of Ayumu as the young Kaiba let out a small smirk as Hiroikku slowly started to get up.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 5300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 4800 LP**

"Turn end." Ayumu said with a small smile as Hiroikku nodded as the two duelists panted due to how back and forth this duel had been as Hiroikku place a hand on his deck. "DRAW!" He shouted drawing his next card as he smirked. 'perfect!' he shouted. It was "Magic Cylinder" he stated as he grinned. "I'll first place this card face down following by setting this card turn end!" Hiroikku stated as Ayumu rose an eyebrow in confusion before speaking.

"Alright than My turn DRAW!" Ayumu said before smirking. "Two turns since I first played Future Fusion Hiroikku." he said with a smile as Hiroikku sweat dropped. "Oh crap...Giant Dragon coming.." Hiroikku stated in a tone of concern. Suddenly a portal opened up in the sky before a giant dragons body dropped from it as five heads came out of the body each with a different element as it let out a giant roar sending shockwaves across the battle field.

**Five God Dragon[5000/5000]**

"Alright first Five God Dragon attack his face down! STREAM OF THE ELEMENTAL GODS!" Ayumu shouted as each one of the dragons heads revved up before launching a blast of the different elements as Hiroikku let out a grin before pressing a button on his duel disk. "REVERSE CARD OPEN! MAGIC CYLINDER!" He shouted.

"What?!" Ayumu asked in shock as Hiroikku smirked. "As you know Ayumu this card takes the attack and re directs streight at your life points!" Hiroikku shouted as two cylinders appeared on the field before all five of the blasts entered one before being launched as one from the other one knocking Ayumu back as she just lost 5000 of her life points in one shot.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 4800 LP**

"Ugh nice job Hiroikku you may be ready for Duel Academy yet but ooh going to feel that in the morning but for now I still have three monsters to attack you with. Still after this duel Ice Cream?" Ayumu offered.

"I'm there good buddy I'm there." He said with a smile. "Alright Meteor Black Dragon! Attack Hiroikku's Face down monster with Dark Burning Meteor!" Ayumu shouted as the Dragon revved its heads back creating a giant Meteor from its mouth before launch it towards the facedown monsters as it was revealed as Nimble Momonga was revealed before being destroyed as Hiroikku gained 1000 of his life points back as Ayumu smirked. "I was wondering where your last Nimble Momonga was." Ayumu said as Hiroikku simply shrugged with a smirk.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 5800 LP**

"Now than Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib Attack Hiroikku Directly!" Ayumu shouted as Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon let out a roar along side his counterpart Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib as Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib charged in while the Darkness Metal Dragon launched a huge dark flame towards Hiroikku before Geib sliced his arm as the blast hit Hiroikku sending him flying as he skidded to a halt slowly looking up with a smirk wiping his mouth slowly getting back up.

**Ayumu Kaiba: 300 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 1200 LP**

Hiroikku placed a hand on his deck before drawing and saw the card and chuckled before placing a hand on his deck. "I surrender I know when I'm beat." The young man chuckled as the Holograms disappeared before the two duelists fell to their knees gasping before letting out a laugh at how fun the duel they had just was.

Later that night Katsuro finished filling out the paper work to let him go from the hospital. "Alright Mr. Muto your all set please try not to get injured next time." The Nurse said as Katsuro blinked. "Um Okay?" He said before leaving the hospital and entering the elevator to get out of the building. "This is strange one moment I'm about to Duel Taiki, the next I'm in the hospital.." Katsuro said holding his head as Yami chuckled behind him. "The more things change the more the stay the same." Yami said to himself with a small chuckle.

As the elevator opened up Katsuro exited the elevator adjusting his jacket before suddenly a cold and dark wind swooped over the area as Katsuro shivered a little bit. "Brrr did it get cold all of a sudden?! Near the end of Summer of all days!" Katsuro asked looking around.

"Why yes, yes it is cold and its about to get very! VERY Dark for you Katsro my young friend." A voice said with a cold and evil tone to it. Katsuro blinked in confusion turning towards the trees where the voice came from as some similar hair came out of the shadows. "Shinda?" Katsuro asked as the voice chuckled evilly. "I'm afraid Shinda isn't in control at the moment. but perhaps you know me Katsuro my dear boy." The voice said coming out of the shadow revealing Shinda only with a more sinster smirk on its face. "I'm sorry I'm supposed to know whoever you are looking like my friend?" Katsuro asked in confusion as the voice that was coming from Shinda spoke. "Awww dear old daddy didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt." the voice said faking a pout.

'Oh not this is NOT good. I though I was done with him!' Yami or rather Atem said in the back of Katsuro's mind as Katsuro's eyes widened picking up the sarcasm. "Wait a moment?! I've heard about you. The Thief King from Egypt?!" Katsuro asked in shock. "But wait a moment. Dad told me Zork Swallowed you whole?! How did you return!" Katsuro asked still in disbelief. "Its seem Zork had a rather" It said chuckling. "Nasty Accident just like your about to have when I send you to the Shadows Katsuro." It said walking forward before suddenly the Puzzle around Katsuro's neck began to glow. "Not on my watch thief King." The Voice said as the Puzzle shined brighter before it overtook Katsuro as he lifted his head up before it came back down a Millennium eye appearing on his forehead as he opened his eyes with a more serious look in them.

"Ah the mighty Pharaoh its about time you joined the party." The voice said though Shinda with a smirk as Katsuro who this person had called him "Pharaoh" glared down him. "So is this about the Millennium Puzzle again?" He snarled as the person now in control of Katsuro addressed as the thief king rolled his or rather her eyes now. "No this is about the Millennium Elephant-OF COURSE ITS ABOUT THE PUZZLE YOU BLOODY TWIT!" the person snarled.

"I see...well if Zork's not around than this is on your own doing very well LETS DUEL!" Katsuro shouted jumping back activating his duel disk as Shinda or Thief King or whatever you wanted to call her smirked jumping back. "Shadow Duel that is Pharaoh." She said activating her duel disk as their life point counters shot up.

**Katsuro Muto?: 8000 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 8000 LP**

_To Be Continued._


	6. Turn 3-4

**Turn 3-4: Millennium Item Holders Clash! Yami Katsuro vs Yami Shinda  
**

* * *

A dark wind blew over the battle field as The Theif King in control of Shinda at the moment smirked. In the Theif King's hands he held "Yubel", "Ritual Offering", "Ritual of the Masked Demon Beast" "Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World" and "Newt". In Katsuro's hand he held "Fusion Sage", "Devil King of the Swamp", "Buster Blader", "Queen's Knight" and "Night Shot" Katsuro momentarily growled as Shinda grinned. "I shall start us off Pharaoh and due to that it means I can't draw this turn oh well. I shall lay this card face down and end my turn." He said as a monster was laid down in the monster zone. "Very well let us begin Thief King DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card before looking over his hand. "Fusion..." Katsuro muttered to himself and nodded he would keep that with him just in case.

"Alright Thief King or in this case Queen." Katsuro said with a smirk as the thief king in control of Shinda at the moment snarled. "I'll start my turn off by Summoning Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Katsuro shouted slamming the card on the duel disk. Suddenly the card shined as a young lady knight with the design of the queen's poker playing card for its armor appeared on the field slicing and dicing a few times before preparing herself in attack position.

**Queen's Knight[1500/1600]**

"Now than Queen's Knight attack her face down monster QUEEN'S ROYAL SLASH!" Katsuro shouted as the queen's eyes opened up before she charged forward and sliced down on the face down card revealing it to be Newt as it was destroyed before a bunch of blue energy went into the queen as she grunted. "Queen's Knight! What is the meaning of this Bakura!" He shouted as She chuckled evilly before speaking. "My my Pharaoh not up to date with the new cards are you for shame. Allow me to introduce you to Newt it may not be that strong but it has a nasty effect you see by destroying it you activated its second effect. When it is destroyed by battle your monster loses 500 attack and defense points." She stated as Katsuro growled as his queen's attack and defense was lowered.

**Queen's Knight[1000/1100]**

"Turn End!" Katsuro stated with a snarl as Shinda smirked. "Splendid my turn DRAW!" She stated looking at the card she held and smirked. "Very well I shall place this card face down and end my turn." She said as Katsuro snarled. 'Thief King is just playing with me now what could he have under that card..' He muttered to himself. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card looking over it and nodded. "Spell Card Activate FUSION! This card allows me to take two monsters from my hand a fuse them together for an even stronger one." Katsuro said as Shinda rolled her eyes. "Yes Yes I know how it works get on with it." She said causing Katsuro to growl. "Very well I fuse together Black Magican and Buster Blader from my hand come forth Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin!" Katsuro shouted placing the card on the duel disk. Suddenly from above a Paladin like monster with a sword in hand and its face the color of Black Magian appeared on the field glaring down the king.

**Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin[2900/2400]**

"Now than first Queen's Knight attack her face down! QUEEN'S ROYAL SLASH!" Katsuro shouted as The queen rose her sword before charging in and sliced only for a mysterious female blocking the sword with its hands as Shinda chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry were you planning on destroying it and attacking my life points? So sorry." She said as the Queen jumped back to Katsuro in front of him ready to strike again should be needed. "Fine but Black Paladin is still open to strike. BLACK PALADIN! Finish what Queen's knight started Super Magical Shadowless Slash!" Katsuro shouted as the Paladin nodded raising its sword up before slashing down though the monster as it screamed in pain before Shinda smirked.

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh you once again jump the gun. Thanks to you destroying my Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World When this card is sent to the Graveyard: I can Target one monster in either of our graveyards except for Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World and I'll send back to my deck Newt." Shinda stated sending the card back to her deck and shuffled. "Turn end!" Katsuro stated as Shinda chuckled evily. "Very well my turn Draw.." She said drawing her next card with a smirking having drawn another Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World.

"Oh my Pharaoh would you look at this It turns out I just drew the very card you just destroyed how convenient." He said with a smirk causing Katsuro to growl. However, suddenly her heard a voice in his head. "PLAY ME ALREADY DAMN IT?!" It said as the thief king snarled looking back. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE TWO MONSTER ON THE FIELD YET YOU BLOODY IDIOT?!" He snapped. Katsuro blinked as he looked seeing a strange spirit behind the thief king/Shinda. It had two different colored eyes and devil like wings and almost seemed Human keyword ALMOST. "Now than where was I before I was so RUDELY Interrupted...oh yes!" The thief king said with a smirk looking at his card.

"I think I shall summon Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World in attack mode!" the spirit of the ring stated placing the card on the field as the demon women that he destroyed from before appeared on the field with a wink. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! He can wipe that thing out with one slash from Black Paladin?!" The voice snarled. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ALRIGHT NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DUEL YOU BLOODY TWIT!" The Thief King snarled.

**Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World[1000/1000]**

"Now for its effect. Thanks to this card being normal summoned I can special summon any fiend monster from my deck and I think I shall select the last Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World in my deck in defense mode." He said with a smirk as a copy of the card already on his field appeared crossing her arms over her body with a wink as the thief king smirked. "Now lets get rid of your queen shall we, Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World ATTACK QUEEN'S KNIGHT UNDERWORLD STRIKE!" The Thief King shouted. The women's face went into a rather demonic face charging in as Queen's knight rose it's sword and both monsters attacks struck destroying each other as the dust cleared. "Turn end.." He said with a smirk.

"Alright my turn DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card and looked over it with a smile. "Critter..." Katsuro stated with a smile. "Alright first I'll place this card face down. Now than Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin attack his other Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World Super Magical Shadowless Slash!" Katsuro shouted as the Paladin rose his sword up before slicing downward as an energy of magic came from his sword slicing though the demon before slicing it in half but he lost no life points due to it being in defense mode. "Turn End." Katsuro stated as Theif King chuckled.

"My turn Draw." The Theif King stated drawing smiling. "I think I'll just place this card face down and end my turn." Thief king stated. "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?! WE ARE SUPOUSED TO BE CRUSHING HIM NOT TOYING WITH HIM?!" The spirit snapped as The Theif King growled. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING NOW PUT A CORK IN IT WOMAN!" Theif King snarled. "Turn end." Theif King stated as Katsuro placed a hand on his deck before drawing his next card. "Holy Barrier - Mirror Force.." Katsuro stated to himself and nodded before glaring. "Alright Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin attack his face down card with Super Magical Shadowless Slash!" Katsuro shouted as the Paladin rose his sword up before slicing downward as an energy of magic came from his sword slicing though the card revealing it to be Necro Defender as it let out a cry of pain before being sent to the graveyard.

"Turn end!" Katsuro stated as the thief king smirked. "Very well than draw.." He said drawing his next card before looking at it and let a rather evil laugh. "This card will seal your fate Pharaoh I place these two cards face down and end my turn." He stated with a grin as the spirit snarled. "THAT'S IT?! You laugh and THAT'S all you can do?!" She snarled. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WOMEN GOD! your even more annoying than Ryo was..." He snarled. "Alright my turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card and nodded. "Alright I sacrifice my facedown Critter now than come forth JACKS KNIGHT!" Katsuro shouted placing the card on the duel disk before a knight with armor that looked like the jacks playing card appeared on the field swinging his sword and landed in front of Katsuro with a glare towards the Thief King.

**Jacks Knight[1900/1000]**

"Now for Critter's effect since he was sent to the graveyard I can Add one monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck to my hand and I chose Marshmallon!" Katsuro said as the theif king rolled his eyes. "Of course...that bloody thing..." He muttered. "Now I activate Night Shot thanks to this card I can destroy anyone of your face down cards and I think I'll chose your middle card." Katsuro said as a beam shot out from the card destroying the middle card revealing it to be Cyclone as the thief king didn't look phased. "Now than Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin attack Shinda directly! Super Magical Shadowless Slash!" Katsuroe shouted as the Paladin rose his sword up before slicing downward as an energy of magic came from his sword slicing though the thief king as he or rather she let out a scream of pain as her life points dropped.

**Katsuro Muto?: 8000 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 5100 LP**

"Jacks Knight follow suit with Jacks Royal Slash!" Katsuro shouted as the knight opened his eyes and nodded charging forward and slicing though the King as he or she let out another painfull scream as the life points once again dropped from the strike.

**Katsuro Muto?: 8000 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 3200 LP**

The Thief King slowly got up as Katsuro crossed his arms. "Turn end." He said as Shinda smirked. "Very well my turn DRAW!" She stated looking at the card she drew and chuckled evilly. "I'll end it here for now." He said as the spirit glared at her in a "I've got this!" look as Katsuro drew his next card and blinked but nodded. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro said as Shinda chuckled drawing her next card before smirking at it and began to speak. "I activate the ritual spell card Ritual of the Masked Demon Beast. This card allows me to summon one of my key cards in this desk Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser and I will only need one card to bring him out as I use from my hand Ritual Offering you see when this monster is used as material for a DARK Ritual Monster, this one card can be used as the entire Tribute." Shinda said with a smirk as Katsuro's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He shouted in shock.

"Thats right come forth my beast MASKED DEMON BEAST- MASKED HELLRAISER!" Shinda shouted placing it out on the feild as a flame of fire burst out from the ground before a giant beast with multiple masks on its body, a staff with a mouth on it and a giant tail appeared from out of the flame. "So you DO know what your doing." The Spirit muttered. "Shut up you twit..." He growled in anger looking at the Pharaoh with a small smirk.

**Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser[3200/1800]**

"Now than my Masked Demon Beast attack his Jack Knight with Demonic Blast!" Shinda shouted as the beast extended his staff out before a huge blast of fire came out of the mouth of the staff striking the Knight fast and hard as it let out a cry of pain. "JACKS KNIGHT!" Katsuro shouted as it exploded taking away 1300 of his life points.

**Katsuro Muto?: 6700 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 3200 LP**

"Alright with that I shall end my turn!" Shinda said with a smirk as Katsuro growled drawing his next card. "My turn than Draw!" He stated drawing his next card and nodded. He had drawn Pitfall of Naraku. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro stated as Shinda smirked. "Running out of hope Pharaoh? To bad my turn Draw!" She stated drawing her next card and smirked. "Alright than I'll place this card face down now than my Masked Beast attack his Black Paladin with Demonic Blast!" Shinda shouted as the beast extended his staff out before a huge blast of fire came out of the mouth of the staff striking the Paladin fast and hard as it let out a cry of pain before being destroyed taking with it 300 of Katsuro's Life points.

**Katsuro Muto?: 6400 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 3200 LP**

"With that I shall end my turn." Shinda stated with a small smirk as Katsuro growled in anger this was getting out of hand. "My turn than DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card and looked over with a grin. "Alright I activate from my hand the spell card Harpie's Feather Broom! This card destroys all spell and trap cards on your side of the field." Katsuro stated as Shinda chuckled. "Or that would be the case. If I wasn't activating both of them first. REVERSE CARD OPEN! Damage Translation! When I activate this I halve all effect damage I would take this turn and in addition I can special summon "Ghost Token" in Defense Position for each time I take effect damage this turn but since you won't be attacking this turn with effect damage how I just bring myself two tokens this turn hmm? REVERSE CARD OPEN! Extreme Impulse! When this card is activated I send two cards to my graveyard from my hand and than Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens" to my feild so come forth you souls!" Shinda shouted sending two cards to her graveyard as two soul looking monsters came out from the grave yard and landed in front of Shinda.

"I'll end my turn there." Katsuro stated as Shinda smirked drawing her next card and smirked. "I'll lay this little card face down. Now than Pharaoh Lets see what you are hiding behind. "Masked Beast attack his face down with Demonic Blast!" Shinda shouted as the beast extended his staff out before a huge blast of fire came out of the mouth of the staff striking the card before it went though it as the card flipped over revealing it to be Marshmallon. "You triggered my Marshmallon thief king now thanks to that you lose 1000 life points and in addition you can't destroy this card by battle." Katsuro said as Shinda rolled her eyes. "Bloody Terrific.." She muttered.

**Katsuro Muto?: 6400 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 2200 LP**

"Turn end!" Shinda stated as Katsuro smiled. "Very well my turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card revealing it to be Skilled White Mage. "Alright my go. Come forth Skilled White Mage!" Katsuro shouted placing the card on his duel disk before suddenly a white mage with three counters on its chest span its staff around aiming it towards the Masked Beast.

**Skilled White Mage[1700/1900]**

"Ah Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh so predictable as usual you plan on using 3 spells to bring out Buster Blader don't you? I would be impressed if I wasn't prepared for it with this REVERSE CARD OPEN! Demon's Chain! This card when activated lets me chose one effect monsters say oh I don't know your Skilled White Mage!" Shinda stated as suddenly chains emerged from the chains wrapping itself around the Skilled White Mage. "My Mage!" Katsuro snarled as Shinda laughed eviliy. "Effect is now null and void and to top it off can't attack or switch its phase." Shinda stated as Katsuro growled in anger at this. "Turn End!" Katsuro said with a sigh as Shinda chuckled. "My turn draw.." Shinda stated drawing her next card and smirked.

"I think I'll sacrifice my two soul tokens to bring forth Belial - Marquis of Darkness!" Shinda stated placing the card on her duel disk before suddenly a fallen angel like creature with a dark sword in hand swooped in from behind Shinda slicing its sword multiple times before landing in front of her as the Theif King in control at the moment let out a smirk.

**Belial- Marquis Of Darkness[2800/2400]**

"Not so fast Bakura! REVERSE CARD OPEN! PITFALL OF NARAKU!" Katsuro shouted revealing his face down card. "With this card activated now that you have summoned a monster with 1500 or more attack points I can destroy it and remove it from the game." Katsuro shouted. "WHAT?!" Shinda shouted back in anger. "Say goodbye to your creature of darkness Bakura!" Katsuro shouted as the creature fell into the ground before the ground closed over it. "Impressive Pharaoh. But I still have one monster out on the field. Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser attack Skilled White Mage with Demonic Blast!" Shinda shouted as the beast extended his staff out before a huge blast of fire came out of the mouth of the staff striking the Mage. "SKILLED WHITE MAGE!" Katsuro shouted before the mage was destroyed taking 1500 life points.

**Katsuro Muto?: 4900 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 2200 LP**

"I'll end my turn." Shinda said as Katsuro looked at his Marshmallow as it was the only protecting his life points from a direct attack. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card and sighed still nothing he could use to take down Masked Beast. "Turn End." He stated as Shinda chuckled. "Very well my turn draw." She said drawing her next card and scoffed as she drew Kuriboh. "I'll end it here." Shinda stated as Katsuro nodded before drawing his next card. Still nothing. "Turn end." Katsuro said as Shinda smirked. "Whats wrong Pharaoh running out of ideas? Very well my turn." Shinda said drawing her next card. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Shinda stated with an evil grin.

It was at that moment, that Hirokku just happened to walk by. Then he spotted two figures their duel disks at the ready. "What the blazes?" Hiroikku said in complete and total puzzlement. "Oh great...the bloody Oregonian is here..." Shinda muttered face palming in annoyance. Hirroikku growled and threw up his hands in exasperation. "Ugh, why do people always get that wrong!? It's Oregon, the second o is silent! Er haven't gone anywhere!" Then something occurred to Hiroikku, "Wait a second, the real Bakura, Shinda i know would never disrespect my home state like that!" Hiroikku pointed at Shinda and snapped, "You're not Shinda!"

"Oh my your just now figuring this out?" She asked with a smirk. "Bakura! They have no need to know about this!" Katsuro shouted as Shinda smirked. "Maybe you fell that way but I don't. Allow me to introduce myself Hiroikku I am who you know as the Theif King from Ancient Egypt." She said with a smirk. 'more like queen now' Katsuro muttered. Hiroikku, ever since Camp Collinwood, knew about the hostory of the Motou family and knew something of what happened in Ancient Egypt. Hiroikku's eyes widened as he said, "The Thief King, you mean the one who was possessed by that Zork creature and even before desired the Millennium Items?"

"The one and only thank you for the introduction Hiroikku." The Theif King said mocking a bow with a smirk as Katsuro readyied his duel disk. "BAKURA! This is between you and me! David Get back!" Katsuro shouted. "Very well Pharaoh I shall place one card face down and end my turn." Shinda said with a smirk. "My turn than DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card. "I'll summon Devil King of the Swamp in attack mode!" Katsuro shouted with a grin placing the card on his duel disk before suddenly a creature made out of pure swamp water and hands popping out from the ground next to it made a roar looking towards the Shinda.

**Devil King of the Swamp[500/1100]**

"Turn end." Katsuro shouted as Shinda grinned. "Alright my move Draw!" Shinda stated drawing her next card and smirked looking at it and nodded. "Alright first I'll place this card face down. Now than for that annoying Marshmallon of yours! REVERSE CARD OPEN! Demon's Chain! Since I've already told you how it works Pharaoh lets cut right to the chase!" Shinda stated as chains came out from the card wrapping around the little guy. "Now to finally be rid of that thing! Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser! attack Marshmallon with Demonic Blast!" Shinda ordered as the beast extended his staff out before a huge blast of fire came out of the mouth of the staff striking the creature engulfing it in fire destroying it. "Turn End." Shinda said with a smirk.

"MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card and looked over it and sighing things were looking bad. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro said with a sigh as Shinda smirked. "Very well my turn Draw." Shinda said with a smirk drawing her next card. "I think I'll place this card face down. Now than time to get back at your life points and closer to adding your puzzle to my collection! Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser attack his Devil King of the Swamp with Demonic Blast!" Shinda ordered as the beast extended his staff out before a huge blast of fire came out of the mouth of the staff striking the creature engulfing it in fire destroying it taking 2700 life points with him.

**Katsuro Muto?: 2200 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 2200 LP**

"And just like that Pharaoh we are even at life points." Shinda said with a small smirk. "Now To flip this little guy up behold Dark Familiar!" Shinda shouted revealing the monster as it was some weird imp looking thing with a spear as she smirked. "Now that hes been flipped over when hes sent to the graveyard we each select from our graveyard one monster and special summon it in face up attack or face down defense mode. Now than lets see what other monster your hiding behind! Dark Familiar! attack with Dark Spear Strike!" Shinda ordered as the creature let out a screech before charging forward and struck the creature before a barrier shined over it as it flipped over revealing Lora and Kachua the Gemini Elf Sisters as the creature jumped back as 400 life points from the thief king.

**Katsuro Muto?: 2200 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 1800 LP**

"You were saying Bakura?" Katsuro asked with a small smirk on his face. "A minor set back Turn End!" Shinda said as Katsuro grinned. "My turn draw." Katsuro said placing a hand on his deck. "I need one card to stall this duel out just a bit longer heart of the cards guide me..' Katsuro said drawing his next card with his eyes closed opening his eyes it was revealed he had drawn Scapegoat. "Alright I'll activate the spell card Scapegoat! Thanks to this card I am able to summon 4 Sheep Tokens so you want to get to my Life points again Bakura your going to have to get though my Sheep." Katsuro said as four goat like tokens appeared on Katsuro's field filling up the remaining of his monster zone. "I'll also place one card face down and end my turn." Katsuro said with a sigh. "My turn than Draw!" Shinda said drawing her next card and smirked. "I think I'll give you a monster Pharaoh due to this little guys effect. I Now sacrifice two of your sheep tokens and summon to your side of the field! Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem in defense mode!" Shinda stated slapping the card on the duel disk before it transferred to Katsuro's side as a lava creature appeared on his side of the field in defense mode.

**Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem[3000/2500]**

"Why would you give me a monster with 3000 attack point monster?" Katsuro asked as Shinda shook her finger. "Ah Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh you once again jump the gun heres how it works sure you have a 3000 attack point monster on your feild but with every stand by phase its on your side of the field you lose 1000 life points in short in three turns your finished!" Shinda shouted with an evil laugh. "I will also flip over this little guy Newt. Now for its effect you already know its first one but now thanks to its effect he increases his attack up to 2400 and its defense up to 900." Shinda said with a smirk as the monster from earlier in the duel appeared on the field as Shinda smirked.

**Newt[2400/900]**

"Turn End!" Shinda stated with a smirk. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card. "NOT SO FAST PHARAOH! Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem's effect activates which means you now take 1000 points of damage!" Shinda stated as Katsuro glowed red losing 1000 of his life points from the golem's effect.

**Katsuro Muto?: 1200 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 1800 LP**

'I need to get rid of that golem..wait THAT'S IT!' Katsuro said to himself with a grin. "Alright I'll switch Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem to attack mode." Katsuro said as the lava golem stood up in attack position ready to strike. "Now than Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem attack Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser with LAVA FIST BURST!" Katsuro shouted. "WHAT?! NO!" Shinda shouted as The Golem pounded his fists against its lava chest charging forward charging in before Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser raised its staff up striking the golem destroying it taking 200 life points with it.

**Katsuro Muto?: 1000 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 1800 LP**

"You'll pay for that Pharaoh.." Shinda growled as Katsuro smirked. "I think not Bakura turn end." Katsuro said as Shinda growled. "My turn than DRAW!" Shinda stated drawing her next card. "I'll place one card face down and switch Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser to defense mode. Now than. Time to get rid of one of your sheep tokens Dark Familiar! You know what to do attack!" Shinda ordered as the creature let out a roar before striking the sheep destroying it. "Turn end." Shinda said with a growl. "My turn than DRAW" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card and nodded. "Okay I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro stated as Shinda or rather the Theif King was getting impatient. "My Turn Draw!" Shinda stated with a growl before drawing her next card and nodded. "Alright than Dark Familiar take out his last Token and Newt take out his sisters Attack!" Shinda ordered as the two monsters nodded before charging forward and struck down the two creatures as Shinda smirked. "Running out of time Pharaoh." She said with a smirk. "Turn End!" Shinda said with a smirk.

"Alright My turn than Draw!" Katsuro said drawing his next card and nodded. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Katsuro stated with a smile sighed he was running out of time as Shinda smirked. "My turn Draw!" Shinda stated drawing her next card. "Alright Dark Familiar! Attack the Pharaoh Directly!" Shinda shouted as the creature jumped in the air before striking Katsuro who let out a cry of pain bending down to one knee holding his arm as he lost 500 of his life points. "One more turn Pharaoh and this is over!" Shinda chuckled as Katsuro growled slowly getting up.

**Katsuro Muto?: 500 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 1800 LP**

"My turn Draw.." Katsuro said drawing his next card and nodded. He was running out of cards that was for sure. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Katsuro said with a grin he was hoping he would walk into this next trap. "Alright my turn than and your end Pharaoh!" Shinda said drawing her next card. "Alright I'll place this card face down now than. Dark Familiar END THIS!" Shinda shouted as the creature charged into strike. "THINK AGAIN BAKURA! REVERSE CARD OPEN! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" Katsuro shouted. "When you declare an attack every monster in attack mode on your side of the field goes straight to the graveyard!" Katsuro shouted as the creature struck the barrier before it shattered destroying all of Shinda's face up attack monsters.

"Now than thanks to your trap Dark Familiar's effect activates allowing us to both select a monster in our graveyard and bring it back." Shinda said as Katsuro smirked as they each chose one monster from the graveyard and placed it in face down defense position. "NOW REVERSE CARD OPEN! Raging-Stream Burial! Since a monster was summoned just now this destroys every monster on the feild!" Katsuro shouted as a stream exploded from the sky destroying each monster on the feild including The Masked Beast creature. "Very well for my last Move I shall activate the feild spell Yami!" Shinda stated placing the card in her feild spell zone before a dark force engulfed the duel feild as Shinda spoke. "Thanks to this card all feild and spell caster monsters gain 200 attack and defense points turn end." Shinda stated.

"Very well my turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card and nodding. "Alright I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack Mode!" Katsuro shouted before a strange looking witch appeared on the feild with a 3rd eye on its forhead and one on its outfit. "Now than Witch Of The Black Forest Attack Shinda directly but not before I activate this now that an attack has been ordered. REVERSE CARD OPEN! MAGICIAN'S CIRCLE! This card allows me and you when a spell caster monster declares an attack to special summon a spell caster with 2000 or less attack and since I know you don't have any spellcasters I'll just cut right to the chase come forth BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Katsuro shouted as a female version of the Black Magician swooped onto the feild with a wink landing in front of Katsuro.

**Black Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"No...so close.." Shinda muttered. "NOT CLOSE ENOUGH BAKURA! Witch Of The Black Forest and Black Magician Girl END THIS!" Katsuro shouted as both looked at each other and nodded before both launching blasts towards Shinda as she let out a scream before her life points dropped to zero.

**Katsuro Muto?: 500 LP**

**Shinda Bakura?: 0 LP**

Katsuro and Shinda both collapsed backwards in exhaustion as their items shined before it seemed to return to Normal as Hirokku looked at everything that just happened before falling backwards on his ass in shock. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He wondered to himself in shock.


	7. Turn 4-1

**Turn 4-1: The Battle For The Next King Of Games Begins! The Future Of The PDL Arrives!  
**

* * *

The day has finally come, the Duel Academy Entrance Exams-Duel portion has finally come. Hiroikku, Kazumi, Ayumu, Katsuro and Kumiko were waiting outside Kaiba Corp as the wind blew over head for another warm day in Duel Academy. Askua and their other friends made their way to the exams. "Is the Limo Ready Isono?!" Came the voice of one Taiki Kaiba coming out from the main door of Kaiba Corp wearing a blue Kaiba Corp Jacket that seemed customarily Designed by Kaiba Corp. Suddenly a Limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba Corp building before a voice came from inside the Limo. "All ready Mr. Kaiba." Isono's voice shouted from the Limo as Taiki humphed. "I may not like Senshi or Muto but I won't be seen going to the Academy with them and NOT in style.." Taiki snarled.

"Well lets go or we are gonna be late!" Taiki snapped as the group sighed shrugging their heads entering the limo as Taiki kicked back on his chair. "Soda and food are in the back if you guys are hungry or thirsty before we reach Kaiba corp lets go Isono." Taiki shouted as Isono nodded as the car took off towards the building where the duels were going to be taking place. After a few moments of driving however, suddenly the Limo slowed to a stop. "Isono! Whats going on?!" Taiki snapped as the man sighed. "You might want to listen to this Mr. Kaiba!" He shouted back before turning on the Radio as the news casters began to speak from somewhere in Domino. "This is Domino City News at 10 coming to you live with an updated Traffic news report." It said as Taiki groaned. "Great..." He muttered to himself.

"There is a Traffic Jam on the route to the up coming Duel Academy Duel Entrance Exams all Students are advised to Call Mr. Seto Kaiba to let him know if they will be running late to the Exams." The Raido said as Taiki face palmed. "Oh for the love of Ra...TODAY OF ALL DAYS?!" He snarled in anger. "It seems that way Mr. Kaiba." Isono stated as Taiki sighed slamming the back of his head against his chair in frustration. "Hold on little brother I'll get Daddy on the line.." Ayumu said with a sigh. "Thanks and WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH THE LITTLE BROTHER CRAP?!" Taiki snapped as Ayumu giggled pulling out her cell phone and dialing her fathers cell number. At the area for the duel exams Seto was pacing back and forth before his cell phone went off as he pulled it out of his pocket answering. "Kaiba here." He said. "Hey Daddy!" Ayumu said from the other side as Seto sighed with relief.

"Ah Ayumu thank god your okay Princess whats going on?" Seto asked as Ayumu sighed. "One phrase Daddy. Domino Traffic." She said as Seto face palmed. "Oh for the love of...I see...Very well I'll let the check in stand know." Seto said hanging up and sighed. Back at the Limo Ayumu smiled before suddenly they heard outside. "I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! FREAKIN TRAIN I'M LATE!" A familiar voice was heard from outside speeding past the Limo as the gang from inside the limo blinked as he zoomed past the area.

"The train just had to be late on my big day of all days-No This is just one of the tests that's been given to me!" The man shouted. This was Judai Yuki who was running late for the exams. "Just you wait Duel Academia!" He shouted picking up speed as the gang looked where he was running as Katsuro blinked. "Dad?" He asked in confusion. "WHOA WATCH OUT!" Judai shouted before colliding into the man Katsuro recognized as Yugi Muto, His father as Judai was knocked down his deck and card being knocked out of his duel disk.

"Sorry..." He said picking up his card as the man chuckled. "Its been a while Judai..." The man said with a smile as Judai got up and looked up in shock. "Hey You're-" He said as the man held up a car. "This is a Lucky Card. It wants to go to you." He said handing him the card walking off as Katsuro popped his head out of the Limo. "Hey Dad! What are you doing out at this time!" Katsuro shouted as Yugi smiled waving his hand. "Just picking up some milk for your mother Katsuro good luck at the exams." He called with a smile taking off.

Judai blinked in confusion as a Limo drove by as the door opened up. "GET IN HERE JUDAI!" Ayumu shouted pulling Judai in by the arm closing the door. "AH DON'T HURT ME DON'T- Oh hi guys." Judai said with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck. "Oi...Judai you can be such a Baka sometimes..." Kazumi said with a sigh shaking her head. "Well at least the slacker made it." Taiki scoffed as Ayumu growled. "He is not a slacker brother! He..he just likes testing himself!" Ayumu said with a humph. "Anyways Glad you made it Judai" Kumiko stated with a smile rubbing the young mans hair with a giggle. "Thanks guys so what you think our Adventures our gonna consist of at Duel Academy?" Judai asked with a smile as Taiki humphed. "We are just going to a school guys not adventures geese.." He said as Katsuro chuckled nervously. "Um Taiki my puzzle kinda begs to differ.." Katsuro said as Taiki humphed. "Yeah don't even try to put that Hocos Pocus Mambojumbo on me Muto it worked with my father not me.." He humphed.

After a long Drive though the traffic and finally making it to the Kaiba Dome as the group stepped out of the Limo as Ayumu smiled. "That will be all Isono.." Ayumu said with a smile as the Limo took off as the gang slowly got up the ramp and checked in thanks to Seto let them known they were running late due to traffic. "Examines number 110 Judai Yuki, 111 Katsuro Muto, 112 Kumiko Katsuya, 113 and 114 Taiki and Ayumu Kaiba, 115 Shinda Bakura, 116 Kazumi Harrington, 117 Hirokkiu Senshi." Ayumu stated to the check in station as they nodded. "Ah Ms. Kaiba your father told us you would be running late right this way." he said as the gang nodded with a smile entering the dome looking over the duels going on. "Sweet! This is going being Epic!" Judai said with a grin.

Down bellow in one of the Duel arena's Ayumu smiled. "Hey its Daichi!" Ayumu shouted as Taiki sighed. "Lets just get these Duels over with.." Taiki said with a growl.

**Daichi Misawa: 3200 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 1900 LP**

"No matter how well-capable you may be, in the face of my Super Defense Deck, you can no longer reduce my life points." The Proctor said with a small smirk on his face as Daichi shook his head. "You underestimate me Proctor like a friend of mine in the crowd your arrogance will be your downfall." Daichi said with a smirk. "I think hes talking about you Little brother." Ayumu said with a grin. "WILL YOU STOP WITH THE LITTLE BROTHER CRAP ALREADY?!" Taiki snarled. "What are you talking about Examine?" He asked as Daichi smirked. "instead of telling you I'll show you. Reverse Card Open! Ring Of Destruction. This card destroys a face up monster on the feild and than both sides take damage equal to the attack points of said monster." Daichi said as a ring with grenades all around it latched onto his Vorse Raider as both sides life points took 1900 life point damage.

**Daichi Misawa: 1300 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 0 LP**

"The Examination duel is over. Congratulations You've won." The Proctor said as Daichi bowed. "Thank you Thank you very much." He said before turning around and heading up the stairs before. "DAICHI!" Ayumu shouted glomping him in a hug. "That duel was Awesome!" She shouted as Daichi chuckled. "Thanks Ayumu glad you all could make it let me guess. Domino Traffic?" Daichi asked as they all nodded as he chuckled. "I figured as much.." Daichi stated with a smile.

"Examine Number one Daichi Misawa is pretty impressive isn't he Manjoume-san?" One of Jun's lackies asked as Jun humphed. "Maybe but i'm more interested to see Taiki-San's Legendary Dragon. Heard not many cards can match its power." Jun said with a small smirk. Meanwhile over with the Teacher one Cronos de Medici was slowly getting up before one of the check in station people came over. "I beg your Pardon sir but there was about 8 entries have just arrived and were running late due to Domino Traffic and we are short Proctors." He said as the man twitched. "We have no need for drop outs at this academy so send them away till-" He started before. "AHEM! Send them where Cronos!" A familiar voice called as the man flinched turning around to see him being glared down by one Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"Now look here you blonde Baka I'm going to say this once and only ONCE so listen up you are going to give the kids who arrived two of which are MY FLESH AND BLOOD! The exams they deserve even if you have to grab a deck and duel one of them yourself DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Seto snarled as Cronos nodded with a sweat drop. "Good now I better not have to come up here again or I will be VERY ANGRY and trust me you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Lets go Mokuba" Seto stated humphing taking off in the other direction.

Once Kaiba was out of ear length Cronos growled. "Danm Kaiba..this Academy is for the Dueling Elite not for drop outs! But just because I have to give them the exams doesn't mean I can't stack the deck." He said to himself with a smirk as he pulled one of the guys who was working close to him. "Bring in the secret proctors." He whispered as the man nodded as Cronos let out a smirk. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I will be dueling one of these examines." He said with a nod taking off to get himself ready for the duel.

Meanwhile with the others everyone was talking before suddenly a voice echoed over the intercom. "Examine 110 Judai Yuki report to Exam Field 1, Examine 111 Katsuro Muto report to Exam Field 2, 112 Kumiko Katsuya report to exam field 3, Examine 113 Taiki Kaiba report to Exam Field 4, Examine 114 Ayumu Kaiba Report to Exam Field 5, 115 Shinda Bakura Report to exam Feild 6, Examine 116 Kazumi Harrington, report to Exam Field 7 and Examine 117 Hirokkiu Senshi please report to exam field 8." The voice said as Katsuro grinned. "Alright lets go guys!" Katsuro shouted as the group raced down the stairs heading towards their exam fields. It was time to get these exams underway.

In exam field one Judai Yuki was entering the arena as Cronos was all prepared to deal with this so called Drop out. "Good Day!" He exclaimed as Judai turned around as the teacher began to speak. "Yuki Judai Sir!" Judai stated obviously a little nervous as Cronos smirked and looked around. 'Good Seto Kaiba isn't around so I can get rid of this drop out and my reputation will still be in tact.' The man said with a smirk. "Signore Judai, I am Cronos de Medici, acting Chief General Director of Practical Applications at the Academy." He said as Judai looked at him and blinked in confusion before grinning and spoke towards the professor.

"What an Honor. To think the Director of Practical Applications would challange me!" Judai said with excitement before rubbing the back of his head. "I'm guessing that means your expecting a lot out of me." He said with a grin. "Duel Coat On!" Cronos said activating his customly designed Duel Disk drawing his 5 cards. "That thing is really Amazing! Sensei, Can I buy one of those coats too?" Judai asked causing Cronos to grin. "All the High Achieving Students have one." He said with a grin. 'not that it would concern you or your drop out friends if everything goes according to plan.' He said to himself with a smirk.

"Alright Than I'll do my best." Judai said with a grin. Meanwhile in exam field 2 Katsuro was adjusting his duel disk getting ready to do this duel Exam as Yami floated up from the puzzle looking down from his spot and smiled. 'Time to see if your boy can handle himself without my help Yugi.' Atem said with a smile.

"Well, well well it it isn't little runt who thinks he can duel!" A voice stated as Katsuro blinked before face palming. 'oh please tell me that's not the voice of that dancing fool my mother and father kicked the ass of years ago..' Katsuro muttered to himself. Suddenly a familiar man to the Muto family danced his way in with a dramatic pose. "Johnny steps the dueling dancing sensation that his girls screaming for more." The man said as Katsuro sighed. "Yeah, screaming for more exits." Katsuro stated. Johnny simply twitched a little bit before bowing. "Glad to see you know me you little brat. You remember the name when I send you home to your mother a failure and ruin the Muto name." Johnny said as Katsuro rolled his eyes. "If I had a dollar for every person whos said that to me in the past Id be richer than Seto Kaiba." Katsuro said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that Brat!" Johnny said as the two glared each other down.

In exam field three Kumiko entered the duel arena with the duel disk ready to go. "Alright lets get this going hopefully the uniforms are better than what I'm seeing around here when I get to the academy!" Kumiko said with a grin.

"Oh no don't tell me the daughter of that slut fashion disistar is my opponent oh god..and you call THAT fashion please." A voice said as Kumiko's eyes flared up in fire turning around and glaring as the so called proctor came strutting in as Kumiko snarled. "You did NOT just call my mother what I think you called her. And you have the never to question my fashion sense wearing THAT?!" Kumiko asked in disbelief.

"Melissa Justice...How am I not surprised." Kumiko said after a long pause. "Oh its been a while for your family you little brat. So you ready to pay for what your mother pulled by sleeping with the Judges to make sure she won?" She asked as Kumiko rolled her eyes. "So wait your so bitter your claiming she slept around? MAN your low! Lets do this!" Kumiko stated activating her duel disk.

Meanwhile in Duel Field four Taiki Kaiba placed his deck in his duel disk and humphed. "Alright whos the fool I'll be mopping the floor with." Taiki humphed. A young woman wearing the third year Obelisk Blue uniform stepped forward. She had long blonde hair and to contrast that, her eyes were a very dark brown almost black color. "That would be me, applicant." she spoke in a calm voice.

Taiki looked to the women and blinked why was this women in an Obelisk Blue Uniform? Eh whatever. "I see. The names Taiki Kaiba but you should already be made aware of the Kaiba family considering who MADE this academy." Taiki said activating his Duel Disk. "Of course I know who you are, Mr. Kaiba. My name is Hikari Kage and I will be testing you to see if you are worthy of being accepted to the prestigious Duel Academia." She replies in a polite tone before she activates her own Duel Disk.

Meanwhile in exam field five Ayumu adjusted her coat as she entered her field before hearing a familiar voice. "Well Princess hope your ready for your test." The voice said as Ayumu blinked before Mokuba came out from the shadows. "Uncle?!" She asked with a smile as Mokuba shrugged. "What can I say I thought you needed a challenge. Just be aware just cause I'm your uncle don't think I'm going easy on you." He said causing Ayumu to giggle a little bit. "I would have to hurt you if you did." Ayumu said with a smile as they activated their duel disks.

In exam field six Shinda entered the Exam field gripping her ring with a snarl. "Stay in there you bloody bastard! This is MY DUEL" She snarled as an evil voice echoed throughout her head. "Can't I just hurt him a little bit?" he asked as Shinda snarled. "NO NOW STAY IN THERE!" She growled as the thief king rolled his eyes. "Fine...party popper..." He muttered as one of the remaining proctors walked in as Shinda bowed her head. "Let us begin Applicant!" He said activating his duel disk as Shinda followed suit.

In exam field seven Kazumi activated her duel disk looking to the side seeing the past of some of the family's coming back to haunt them. "How odd why are people from some of my friends past coming back to haunt them." She asked before a familiar voice to Kazumi spoke. "You should worry more about yourself than your friends Kazumi." It said as Kazumi face palmed. "Oh no not the over zealous bitch again!" Kazumi muttered to herself seeing the women she recognized as a former teacher, Angela Kramer. A teacher she had booked and cost her job because she had been failing everyone who didn't seem to suck up to her.

"I've been looking forward to this day to making you Pay and destiny has finally awarded me the chance." She said as Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Destiny yeah yeah sure keep beliving that lets just get this over with." She stated activating her duel disk.

In Exam Field Eight Hiroikku blinked seeing what was going on. "Odd...why are people from my friends past coming back to haunt them?" He asked himself before suddenly heard a very familiar voice. "I think you should worry about yourself SENSHI!" A voice shouted as Hiroikku blinked to see an old foe of his walked into the field. "Well Well well if it isn't the Former Portland city Councilor: Louis Brannon I see your still sore about when I got you ejected from office by shutting down your oh what was it Kitty Prostitute ring?" He asked as the man snarled confirming what Senshi just said.

"I would of been rich had it not been for you Senshi but now I can make you pay dearly! Lets go Senshi!" He shouted activating his duel disk. "Want to get your ass kicked by me twice in one life time fine by me lets do this!" Hiroikku stated as they all activated their duel disk fully one bye one across the duel fields. "LETS DUEL!" They shouted as all the life point counters activated jumping up to 8000.

**Judai Yuki: 8000 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

**Katsuro Muto: 8000 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 8000 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 8000 LP**

**Melissa Justice: 8000 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 8000 LP**

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Shinda Bakura: 8000 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 8000 LP**

**Kazumi Harington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 8000 LP**

**Louis Brannon: 8000 LP**

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Turn 4-2

**Turn 4-2: The Couragous Teenager Vs The Gears Of Italy! Judai vs ****Cronos de Medici!**

* * *

"Examinees First Signore Judai, you DO know the rules we play by right?" Cronos asked with a smirk as Judai waved his hand. "Yeah, Yeah Sensei player with the first turn can't draw and that's fine with me. My turn! I'll start by Summoning Elemental Hero Prisma in attack mode!" Judai stated placing the card on the field before suddenly a crystal like formation appeared on the field causing Cronos to blink in confusion before out of the crystal emerged a man made out of pure crystal landing in front of Judai glaring down Cronos.

**Elemental Hero Prisma [1700/1100]**

"Next I activate Prisma's effect now by revealing a fusion monster from my extra deck in this case I'll reveal Elemental HERO Wild Jaggyman. Now than Elemental Prisma will act as one of the two materials as long as I discard him from my deck to the graveyard so I'll discard Elemental Hero Wildman." Judai explained as he discarded Wildman from his hand to his graveyard before he continued. "However, he reverts back to Prisma at the end of this turn but he won't be around much longer because now I activate the spell card Fusion! Fuse together The Elemental Prisma who acts as Wildman on my field and the Elemental Hero Edgeman in my hand. Come together!" Judai stated before the two jumped in the air into a vortex as a light shined. "Be born! Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman!" Judai shouted as before a man with a golden helmet over his eyes with a golden shoulder arm and leg part that represented Edgeman and a giant sword on his back landing on the feild in front of Judai ready to strike.

**Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman [2600/2300]**

"Now this card has a nice little effect when monsters are out on the field. He can attack every monster you control Sensei. Turn End." Judai stated with a smile as Cronos shook his head. 'Hero Deck..I remember those cards when I was a Naive rookie I'll have to crush them and his spirit today it looks like' Cronos said to himself with a smirk. "My turn Draw!" He said activating his custom made duel disk drawing his first card of the duel. "Very well Signore Judai my turn. I shall start by activating the field spell Geartown!" Crono stated opening the field spell section on his duel disk placing it inside before slamming it closed as the duel disk shined before a town of well gears shot up around the two of them as Judai looked around in shock before speaking. "Okay um I'm lost Sensei what does this do?" Judai asked as Cronos chuckled before speaking. "This card allows me to summon one Antique Gear monster with 1 less Tribute." Cronos explained taking one card from his hand. "I'll place this card face down as well." Cronos said as the hologram of a card in his spell and trap card appeared on his field. "Turn End." Cronos said with a smirk.

"My turn Draw!" Judai shouted and drew his next card and nodded. "Alright Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman Attack Sensei Directly with Infinity Edge Slicer!" Judai shouted as the monster grabbed the sword hilt from his back and charged forward as Cronos smirked. "Amateurish mistake Signore Judai. Reverse Card Open! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" Cronos stated as the monster slashed down before the barrier opened up and blasted the monster with shards of mirror destroying it as Judai sighed. 'Well I can't leave myself wide open.' Judai stated shaking his head. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode." Judai explained as he placed the card on the duel disk before a man with a bubblepack built into his system from what it looked like appeared on the field crossing his arms and kneeling down in front of Judai.

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman [800/1200]**

"Turn End!" Judai said as Cronos smirked. "Very well than my turn Signore." Cronos said drawing his next card looking it over with a grin. "I'll place one card face down. Next I'll summon Antique Gear in defense mode." Cronos stated placing the card on his duel disk. Suddenly a small robot with two gears on it appeared on the field making a rusty clanky sound on it.

**Antique Gear [100/800]**

"Next I activate the spell card. Torture Room of Nightmare. This card inflicts 300 extra life point damage after an effect card life point damage." Cronos said with a grin looking over his hand and nodded. "Next I activate Antique Gear Bomb! this card when equipped to an Antique Gear monster and it destroys the card and inflicts life point damage to half its original attack points and lets not forget Torture Room of Nightmare's effect. Do your stuff my bomb!" Cronos said as the bomb equiped on the gear before exploding and both its effect and Torture Room of Nightmare's effect kicked in taking 350 life points from Judai.

**Judai Yuki: 7650 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"Turn end." Cronos said with a smirk on his face. "Not bad Sensei...my turn Draw!" Judai said drawing his next card and nodded with a grin on his face. "Alright, Sensei, for my move, I Normal Summon, "Elemental Hero Airman!" Judai called as a portal appeared on his field to allow a man dressed in light blue armor with a large turbine protruding from each shoulder.

**Elemental Hero Airman [1800/300]**

"My friend Airman has a very useful effect. You see, when he is Summoned, I can activate one of his two effects., and I choose to actviate his second effect which lets me add a "Hero" monster from my deck to my hand!" Judai calls

"Ah Signore Judai, another rookie mistake. REVERSE CARD OPEN! PITFALL OF NARAKU! This card is activated when you summon or special summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points and not only is the card destroyed it is banished from the game for the rest of this duel." Cronos said with a smirk as a hole opened up under airman and began sucking him down into the hole before closing once Airman had fully disappeared into the trap.

"Aw man, not my Airman!" Judai cried as his monster was sucked into the hole and vanished. "Thankfully, I still get his effect, even if he leaves the field!" Judai called as a card in his deck glows and sticks out which he takes with a smile and shows to Cronos. "I choose to add, "Elemental Hero Forestman!" he adds as he reveals the card he chose.

"Turn End!" Judai stated as Cronos smiled. "My turn than Draw." Cronos said with a smile drawing his next card. 'Time to teach this dropout boy his place.' Cronos said with an evil smirk at the card he had ready. "Alright Signore Judai enough games. I summon from my hand Antique Gear Knight!" Cronos stated before placing the card on his duel disk as suddenly a knight with a spear in one hand and a gear for a shield made its way onto the field and span its spear around ready to strike.

**Antique Gear Knight[1800/500]**

"Oh and Signore Judai, just something for you to keep in mind in case you plan on setting any Spell or trap cards. When this card attacks you cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards till the end of the damage step." Cronos explained. "I can't activate any facedowns when he attacks, got it, Sensei." Judai merely replied.

'why is this dropout boy not phased?!' Cronos asked himself in a snarl. "Alright Antique Gear Knight! Attack his face down with Antique Gear Spiral Strike!" Cronos shouted before the knights eyes lit up and the gears inside of it began to turn before It charged forward and speared into the card as it was revealed as Elemental Hero Bubbleman before it was destroyed. "Bubbleman...thank you." Judai said as Cronos smirked. "Oh yes I forgot how attached you new duelist get to your cards despite how pathetic they are." Cronos commented.

"Hey Sensei Back off just because you beat them doesn't give you the right to call them pathetic." Judai argued. "Oh right I'm terribly sorry turn end." Cronos said with a smirk.

"Alright then, Sensei, it's my turn now!" Judai declared as he drew his next card. "Okay, I summon Elemental hero Forestman in defense mode." As Judai said this, a man dressed in brown armor that looked like it was made of bark emerged from a portal on judai's field and proceeded to crouch defensively in front of him.

**Elemental Hero Forestman [1000/2000]**

"With that, i end my turn. Your move, Sensei!" Judai called. "Hero monsters...why does this Dropout seem so fond of them?" Cronos asked himself shaking his head before drawing his next card and smirked. "Very well Signore Judai. I activate the effect of Geartown. What this means is I can summon the monster in my hand with out any sacrifices. Antique Gear Engineer!" Cronos stated before suddenly another one of the gear monsters appeared on the field with a drill in hand as it spun activated causing Cronos to smirk. "There is no way this is one of the test decks. That has to be Cronos's own deck this is so unfair." Asuka said from the stands looking at the first duel of many to come today on these duels of those who were late.

**Antique Gear Engineer[1500/1500]**

"Turn End!" Cronos said with a smirk. Just a few more and he could bring out his ace. "Don't jump the gun yet Asuka maybe if we are lucky we will be able to see one of Cronos's legendary cards today." The Senior with her by the name of Ryo Marufuji stated looking down at the duel. "I hope your right Ryo.." Asuka stated shaking her head in concern.

My turn then, Sensei, I draw!" Judai called as he drew his next card. "During my Standby Phase, i activate Elemental Hero Forestman's effect. I can add a "Fusion" card from either my deck or my graveyard to my hand. I choose to dd it from my deck.!" judai stated as a card in his deck began to glow, which he pulled out and added to his hand before his Duel Disk shuffled his deck.

"My Turn Than." Cronos stated looking at his card with a smirk. "Alright I activate the field spell Geartown and bring forth another Antique Gear Engineer!" Cronos stated placing the card on his duel disk. suddenly another one of the gear monsters appeared on the field with a drill in hand as it spun activated as Cronos looked at his hand and nodded it was soon going to be time to stop toying with this dropout boy at least for now.

**Antique Gear Engineer[1500/1500]**

"Turn End." Cronos said with a sly smirk on his face. "I don't like that smirk on Cronos's face..." Asuka muttered to herself. "My turn then, Sensei." Judai called as he drew his next card. "Once again in my Standby Phase, I activate Elemental hero Forestman's effect again and this time add the "Fusion" card I used at the start of the duel back to my hand from the Graveyard." Judai says as his Graveyard slot glows and a card flies out. I then set 1 card facedown and end my turn." He adds.

"My turn than. I draw." Cronos said with a small smirk and laughed a bit. "I activate the spell card Magic Gear. This card allows me to sacrifice 3 Antique Gear monsters to bring forth MY ANTIQUE GEAR GOLEM!" Cronos shouted as the card shined brightly before suddenly a giant golem with the same gears that the monsters hes been using since the start of the duel emerged from behind Cronos.

**Antique Gear Golem[3000/3000]**

"Now my Golem attack that pathetic excuse for a guardian. **Mechanized Melee!**" Cronos shouted with a laugh. Suddenly the Golem's gears lit up before the creature launched its fist towards Judai's monster destroying it as wind blew past Judai than suddenly a second fist came flying back at Judai taking 1000 of Judai's life points leaving the poor kid in confusion.

**Judai Yuki: 6650 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"What the?! How did I lose life point damage." Judai asked as Cronos chuckled a little bit before speaking. "Its quite simple really. If this monster attacks a Defense monster, I get to inflict the difference between the defense points as damage to your life points." Cronos stated with a grin. "Turn End!" Cronos stated with a small grin on his face. "My Turn than Sensei Draw!" Judai stated drawing his next card and nodded before speaking. "I activate the magic card. E - Emergency Call! This card allows me to add one "Elemental Hero" monster from my deck to my hand. The card I chose is Elemental Hero Ocean." Judai stated before adding the card from his hand and nodded. "Next I activate my face down card. The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This card allows me to special summon a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field. So I special summon in attack mode Winged Kuriboh!" Judai called as suddenly a furball with wings appeared on the field with a "Kuri!" Cry.

**Winged Kuriboh[300/200]**

Suddenly the girls outside Ayumu Asuka and Kumiko started squealing saying how cute it was as the three sweat dropped. "Am I really going to be bunking with these type of girls?" They all asked shaking their head. "Next I activate Fusion fuse together Bubbleman and Sparkman in my hand to bring forth a new monster. Come forth Elemental Hero The Shining!" Judai shouted before suddenly a light shined brightly before suddenly a white being with a holy ring around its back descended to the ground as Judai smirked before speaking. "Now for its effect. He gains 300 attack points for every one of his companions that has been banished." Judai said as the creature glowed blue as its attack power increased.

**Elemental Hero The Shining[2900/2100]**

"Impressive Signore Judai, however, It seems you forgot your math skills at home because my Golem still out powers it by 100 points." Cronos explained as Judai blinked looking over it before chuckling rubbing the back of his neck. "Well what do you know it is..well...crap" Judai said with a laugh. "I'll end my turn their than Sensei." Judai said with a chuckle.

"Very well my turn. Draw." Cronos explained drawing her next card. "Now than Antique Gear Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!" Cronos shouted as the Golem's eyes lit up red before it revved up before slamming its fist into Elemental Hero The Shining as Judai held his arm up while 100 life points were taking as Cronos slowly began chipping away at the Applicants Life points it was only a mater of time before Judai's life points reached Zero.

**Judai Yuki: 6550 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"Thanks for that Sensei. Now since Elemental Hero The Shinning was destroyed by battle I can now bring back two banished monsters to my hand but since I only have one I'll bring Elmental Hero Airman back to my hand." Judai said as the banished field shined before a card appeared in Judai's hand with a grin on the young man's face. "Tch. Impressive Signore Judai. Turn End." Cronos said ending his next turn. "Alright my turn than DRAW!" Judai stated drawing his next card and smirked before speaking. "First I'm going to activate the effect of Elemental Hero Ocean. When This Card is out on the field, during each standby phase I can select one Hero monster I control in my graveyard and return it to my hand. I chose from my graveyard Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Judai stated as his graveyard shined brightly before he brought Elemental Hero Sparkman from his graveyard back to his hand. "Next I'll summon back Elemental Hero Airman to the feild in attack mode!" Judai stated slapping the card on the duel disk before a portal appeared on his field to allow a man dressed in light blue armor with a large turbine protruding from each shoulder.

**Elemental Hero Airman [1800/300]**

"Now that its back on the field I get one of its two effect again. I chose to add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I chose Elmental Hero Featherman!" Judai stated before showing it to Cronos and adding it to his hand. "Now I activate Fusion to fuse together The Featherman and Burst Lady in my hand!" Judai stated as the two cards Holograms jumped in the air and into the vortex as it spun. "My Favorite Monster! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Judai shouted as suddenly the light shined brightly before suddenly a green beast monster with a strange looking arm for one arm and a white wing to represent Featherman with a red and green tail with spikes around it appeared on the field.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [2100/1200]**

"Turn End!" Judai stated with a smirk as Cronos rose an eyebrow in confusion. 'Okay what is this drop out boy planning?' Cronos asked himself in confusion shaking his head. "Very well my turn Draw!" Cronos stated drawing his next card. "Alright than I shall summon Antique Gear Cannon in attack mode!" Cronos stated slapping the card on the duel disk as suddenly a gear monster similar to the Golem currently on the feild appeared in the shape of a canon as Cronos let a small smirk cross his face. Whatever this thing was despite its low attack it didn't look good for Judai.

**Antique Gear Cannon[500/500]**

"Now I activate its effect. You see Signore Judai when I sacrifice this Canon I take 500 of your life points now go Canon! Antique BLAST!" Cronos shouted as the Canon glowed before launching a blast towards Judai taking 500 of his life points as Judai squinted and planted its feet to keep himself in place and not get blasted back to far. Things were not looking good for Judai to say the least.

**Judai Yuki: 6050 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"Now than Antique Gear Golem attack Elemental Hero Airman! Mechanized Melee!" Cronos shouted as The Golem's eyes lit up bright red before standing up and launching a fist towards Airman as it was destroyed taking 1200 Life points with him. Judai slowly dropped his shoulders at the pain and laughed a little bit as if he was enjoying this punishment and the duel. What exactally was going though this kids mind?

**Judai Yuki: 4850 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"My turn DRAW!" Judai shouted drawing his next card and grinned. "This time I'll keep you on your toes I use Elemental Hero Ocean's effect and bring an Elemental Hero monster from my graveyard to my hand and I select. Elemental Hero Sparkman back to my hand." Judai stated as his graveyard shined as he took the card from the graveyard and added them to his hand. 'What is this dropout boy's deal with these comic book hero rejects..' Cronos growled in anger.

"Turn End!" Judai stated as Cronos chuckled. "Very well, Draw" Cronos said drawing his next card and looked over it and nodded. "I activate the magic card Antique Gear Garage! This card allows me to target one "Antique Gear" monster in my graveyard and return it to my hand and I chose Antique Gear Beast!" Cronos said as the graveyard glowed before Cronos took the card from his graveyard and added it to his hand before speaking. "Now I activate the effect of my field spell Geartown now than come forth Antique Gear Beast!" Cronos shouted as he slapped the card on his duel disk as suddenly a wolf, dog like creature made out of the gears from Cronos's deck appeared on the feild with a roar as Judai flinched a little bit at the creature.

**Antique Gear Beast[2000/2000]**

"I'll give you a breather for now Turn End." Cronos stated with a smirk. "My turn Draw!" Judai shouted drawing his next card and grinned before pointing to Ocean. "Now I active Elemental Hero Ocean's effect once again. Which Allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard to my hand and I chose Elemental Hero Forestman." Judai stated as his graveyard shined brightly before he pulled it out from his graveyard and spoke. "Now I summon Elemental Forestman in attack mode!" Judai shouted slapping the card down on the duel disk before the monster from earlier in the duel showed up on the field ready to strike.

**Elemental Hero Forestman[1000/2000]**

"Turn End!" Judai stated as Cronos smirked. "Very well Draw..." Cronos stated drawing his next card with a smirk. "I shall start this turn off by summoning Antique Gear Knight!" Cronos shouted placing the card on the field before suddenly out on the field appeared a knight made out of the gears that most of Cronos's monsters were made out of with a spear on one hand and a shield in the shape of a gear span its spear around and got in position ready to strike.

**Antique Gear Knight[1800/500]**

"Now than Antique Gear Golem! Attack that pathetic Furball! **Mechanized Melee!**" Cronos shouted as the eyes lit up red before standing up and let out a fist towards Winged Kurbioh as it let out a "KURI!" before being destroyed as Judai lost 2700 life points as he grunted. 'Sorry Winged Kurbioh...' Judai stated silently.

**Judai Yuki: 2150 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Cronos said with a smirk. "Hey Sensei! Just cause you beat my monsters doesn't mean you have the right to insult them." Judai snapped as Cronos chuckled. "Oh My I'm terribly sorry maybe this will make it up to you. Antique Gear Beast attack Elemental Hero Ocean! Antique Gear Slash!" Cronos shouted as The beast let out a roar its eyes glowed red before charging forward before slicing the hero in half as it was destroyed taking 500 of his life points once again.

**Judai Yuki: 1650 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"Turn End!" Cronos stated with a smirk as Judai panted he still had not been able to do a single point of damage to Cronos but he was no way in hell giving up now. "MY TURN DRAW!" Judai shouted looking at his turn with a grin. "Alright I'll activate the effect of Elemental Hero Forestman and add one Fusion to my hand." Judai said as his deck shined before adding the card to his hand. "Turn End!" Judai stated as Cronos smirked. "Very well I shall start by Summoning Antique Gear however he is not going to be around for long because now I activate my second Magic Gear! Now I sacrifice Antique Gear, Beast and Knight to summon MY SECOND ANTIQUE GEAR GOLEM!" Cronos shouted slamming the card down on his duel disk. Suddenly the card shined brightly before suddenly a giant golem with the same gears that the monsters hes been using since the start of the duel emerged from behind Cronos.

**Antique Gear Golem[3000/3000]**

"Turn End!" Cronos stated with a smirk as Judai grinned. "Nice Sensei! DRAW!" Judai stated drawing his next card with a smirk. "I'll lay one card face down and switch Elemental Hero Forestman to defense mode and than end my turn." Judai explained as Cronos smirked drawing his card next card and nodded. "Alright You fought well Signore Judai. But its time this duel is brought to an end. Antique Gear Golem attack Elemental Hero Forestman! Mechanized Melee!" Cronos shouted as the eyes lit up as it got ready to strike. "If that attack connects Judai is done for!" Asuka shouted from the stands in concern. "Oh man..." Sho stated in concern.

The Fist connected as it launched Judai back taking 1000 Life points from Judai knocking him against the wall as Cronos let out a laugh. "HEY CRONOS! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!" Seto shouted from the stands. "Oh please Mr. Kaiba the tourcher is almost over. This dropout boy doesn't belong here." Cronos stated as Seto growled. "Why you little-" Seto stated as Mokuba put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Easy Brother. I still think Judai can pull this out look hes getting up." Mokuba stated as slowly Judai began getting back to his feet.

**Judai Yuki: 650 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 8000 LP**

"How in the- grr fine turn end!" Cronos stated as Judai started letting out a laugh. "This is just what I came for the adrenaline, the trash talking all of this is going to be sweet!" Judai stated with a laugh. "My turn DRAW!" Judai shouted as he drew his next card as winds blew past Judai as he smirked. "Alright I'll start by activate Fusion by fusing together Elemental Hero Lady Heat and Elemental Hero Heat." Judai stated as the two cards shined before their holograms jumped into a vortex and shined. "COME FORTH! THE FLAMING CHAMPION! ELEMENTAL HERO Flame Blast!" Judai shouted as he slammed the card down on his duel disk. Suddenly a blast of flame shot down into the ground before a creatured made out of pure fire with flaming fists landed on the feild ready to strike.

"Elemental Hero Flameblast is only the start of my turn! Now than I activate my second Fusion from my hand! Now I fuse Devil King of the Swamp to represent my favorite monster Flame Wingman due to its effect and The Sparkman from my hand!" Judai stated as The two monsters jumped into a vortex. "Now than come forth! My Shining Friend! SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" Judai shouted as he slammed the card down on the field as the light shined before suddenly green bodied man with a shining armor emerged from the vortex as Judai smirked and spoke. "and my friend has a neat Super Power. Gains 300 attack points for each of his fallen heros." Judai explained as Cronos started doing the math in his hand as he had slain was 15 as his eyes widened. "7000 attack points?! MAMAMIA!" Cronos asked in shock.

"And heres the cool part. He has a second power as well. When it destroys a monster his attack power is taken out of your life points but I'm not quite done yet. Field Spell activate Skyscraper!" Judai shouted placing the card in his field spell before suddenly buildings came out all around the arena as Flame Wingman was perched on the top of the Skyscraper. "Now time for me to end this! Flame Wingman Attack!" Judai shouted as Cronos let out a laugh. "Signore Judai, you must of failed Math this silly field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by one point!" Cronos stated as Flame Wingman charged in teleporting from side to side as Judai smirked. "You're right Sensei. It hasn't lower your golems attack points what it has done is raise my Flame Wingman's attack points by a total of an extra 1000!" Judai shouted. "Che Cosa?!" Cronos exclaimed in shock. Suddenly Flame Wing jumped into the air before Judai began to speak. "A Hero Always Wins! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Attack Antique Gear Golem! **Skydive Scorcher!**" Judai shouted as it dived down into the golem in a aura of fire landing next to Judai. "Now than for Shining Flare Wingman! Attack the second Antique Gear Golem and wipe out the rest of Sensei's Life points **Shining Emerald Orb!**" Judai shouted as Shining Flare Wingman flew up to the air. "O...dio!" Cronos shouted before Shining Flare Wingman readied an orb before launching towards the Golem blowing it up as they were staggering before Judai spoke. "And the cool part is they take they take life point damage from you out of your monsters attack points." Judai stated as Cronos blinked looking up seeing his two golems staggering. "No-No-No-No-No!" Cronos shouted before the two golems gears collapsed over Cronos dropping his life points to Zero.

**Judai Yuki: 650 LP**

**Cronos de Medici: 0 LP**

"THATS GAME!" Judai shouted extending his fingers in a signature pose. "That was a fun duel Sensei so did I pass?" He asked with a grin. "How...How was I beaten by that Dropout Boy?!" Cronos asked in anger slowly getting up humphing as he headed up the stairs as Seto smirked. "You know I was thinking of firing you but I think this embarrassment will do nicely for your punishment Cronos." Seto stated with a small smirk.

Meanwhile Seto turned his attention towards Exam Field two where Katsuro was about to enter a duel with long time Muto Family Rival Johnny Steps. "So whats it going to be Kid are you going to STEP UP or STEP DOWN!" Johnny asked with smirk. Katsuro closed his eyes. 'Okay whoever you are that keeps taking over my body I want you to stay out of it this time. I'll handle this.' Katsuro stated to himself before opening his eyes. "Steps! If you couldn't beat my father in his youth you don't stand a chance against Me!" Katsuro stated as he activated his duel disk. "SO LETS DUEL! The two shouted as Steps activated his duel disk before both life point counters went up to 8000.

**Johnny Steps: 8000 LP**

**Katsuro Muto: 8000 LP**

_To Be Contiued_


	9. Turn 4-3

**Turn 4-3: Music Vs Magic! Muto vs Steps Round 3! Katsuro Vs Johnny**

* * *

"Hope you brought a good boombox kid cuz this whole duel is gonna be a hit! And it starts with this! I activate the spell 1st Movement Solo!" Johnny stated with a little smirk. 'Not even a turn in and hes adding music puns.' Katsuro said face palming while up in the stands Asuka groaned. "is this guy for real Ryo?" She asked as Ryo groaned. "I really wish he wasn't..." Ryo stated with a sigh shaking his head. "If I have no monsters out, this card lets me special summon 1 Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand or deck, but I can only activate one 1st Movement Solo a turn, but I'm not permitted to special summon any other monsters during the round I use Movement Solo unless their Melodious monsters. So now I summon Serena, the Melodious Diva in defense mode!"

Suddenly a music note played rather badly as the arena covered their ears. "Well its like people say a deck reflects their duelists skills." Seto stated covering his ears before suddenly a beautiful women in a music like dress and pink hair twirled into the field giving a wink to the crowd as she knelled down crossing her arms in defense mode.

**Serena the Melodious Diva[400/1900]**

"After Serenade plays her solo and hits the field by way of a special summon, I can also special summon a Melodious monster in my Main Phase this turn as well." Johnny smirked. "Oh for the love of-" Asuka stated before Ryo handed her a tomato from behind his back as She smirked and took before chucking it at him from the stands splatting him in the face. "Hey! No throwing at the performers sweetheart!" Johnny laughed, making a pathetic attempt at flirting with Asuka.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Asuka shouted from the stands. "HEY! Eyes off my friend and back on the duel steps!" Katsuro snapped at the dancing fool. "Sorry kid, I can't help that your lady friend up there is a real beauty!" Johnny flirted, winking. Suddenly the music picked up again before another a beautiful women this time with green hair made its way onto the field in defense position.

**Sonata the Melodious Diva[1200/1000]**

"Well I guess that explains why you run a "Melodious" Deck. Since you know you can't get a real women." Katsuro said with a smirk as Mokuba up in the stands covered his mouth to avoid himself from laughing. "Kid, you gotta do your research! I had to bail on a date to come out here!" Johnny replied. "So you bailed on a date just for a chance at revenge? Wow...I don't wither to face palm or die laughing." Katsuro said with a smirk. "Would you pass up a couple million over one date kid? I should hope not!" Johnny laughed.

"Just make your move before I decide to come over there and rip you apart!" Katsuro shouted in anger. "Why that little-!" Asuka growled as Ryo put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Asuka, Katsuro will handle this. If he is who you say he is anyways." Ryo stated. "I'd tell you her effect punk, but I got bigger plans for this beauty." Johnny said as ond of his monsters vanished in a veil of light, a sign of a tribute summon.

'A tribute summon on the first turn...just great...' Katsuro muttered to himself shaking his head with a sigh. "Time for the grand solo of Elegy the Melodious Diva in attack mode!" Johnny laughed, placing the card on his disk. Suddenly in a flash of light for once a beautiful tone a young women with light green hair appeared on the field and got in fighting stance ready to strike.

**Elegy the Melodious Diva[2000/1200]**

"ARE YOU QUITE DONE?!" Katsuro snapped having enough of these puns. 'please say hes done for now...' Asuka muttered to herself holding her temple over these music puns. "For now yeah. Let's see your opening performance kid!" Johnny teased. "Finally! DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next sixth card and looked over the hand and nodded. "Alright for my first turn I'll normal summon. Skilled Black Magician!" Katsuro shouted slapping the card on his duel disk before suddenly a portal of dark energy emerged from the ground as a mage with a black cloak on and 3 orbs on him two on his shoulders and one and one on his chest.

**Skilled Black Magician[1900/1700]**

"Not a bad frontman kid, but your math is pretty sour. His attack is too low to keep up with Elegy's beautiful melodies!" Johnny taunted. "A.) stop with the puns. B.) I'm aware of that but you are probably not aware of my Magician's special trick are you?" Katsuro asked crossing his arms. Asuka groaned at the puns from Steps. 'How many puns can this guy come up with...' Asuka asked herself holding her temple with two of her fingers.

"So your frontman has an amplifier eh kid?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes you see the three orbs on him for every spell card activated he gains one counter and when he has three I can special summon a family ace The "Black Magician". So lets get started with that shall we?" Katsuro asked pulling a card from his hand as it shined. "I activate the spell Protective Seal Swords of Light!" Katsuro shouted as suddenly a bunch of light swords struck down all around Johnny's monsters.

"Delaying their encores for 3 turns eh? No worries." He asked as Katsuro smirked. "Oh trust me it will be a big worry soon enough." Katsuro said with a smirk as one of the three orbs on his Magician lit up. "I'll end my turn there." Katsuro stated as the Skilled Black Magician looked back and nodded as Katsuro sweat dropped. 'did that thing just nod at me?' Katsuro asked in confusion.

"My turn kid, I draw, and lay one card facedown then hand the mic to you. Your move kid." Johnny stated with a smirk. "Oh Jimmy Christmas..." Katsuro said face palming. "MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro stated. "Katsuro! Kick this guys ass I'm getting a headache up here!" Auska shouted towards him. "You got it Auska Alright steps time for my second Magician come forth. Skilled White Mage!" Katsuro shouted before suddenly a beam of white energy shot out from the the ground before a Magician in a white robe appeared on the field spinning his staff around ready to strike.

**Skilled White Magic[1700/1900]**

"Sorry there bud, but your backup singer's gonna have to hit the bricks! Go, Pitfall!" Johnny shouted as Katsuro cursed as suddenly a hole appeared under the magician sending him to the graveyard. 'Geese...Fubuki referenced American Idol but this is ridiculous.' Auska stated sweat dropping. 'Since when did Steps become good at Dueling...' Yami asked in spirit form over watching the duel. "Turn end." Katsuro muttered to himself. 'I'm running out of turns to bring out Black Magician..' Katuso said to himself looking over his hand wondering what to do.

"My turn draw." Johnny stated drawing his next card and smirked. "I'll set one monster face down and turn the mic back over to you." Johnny stated. "Oh for the love of!" Auska stated face palming. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card and nodded. "Alright I'll summon Kings Knight in attack mode!" Katsuro shouted slapping the card on his duel disk before suddenly the lights shined brightly before a Knight with armor with the logo of the kings logo from Poker.

**Kings Knight[1600/1100]**

"Dude, he can't solo with a sword, that's hazardous!" Johnny steps as now Seto Kaiba face palmed. "this is getting ridiculous." Seto stated. "Katsuro please do some damage to this idiot already." Auska stated as Katsuro nodded. "No problem. Kings Knight attack his face down card Kings Royal Slash!" Katsuro shouted as the king readied his sword charging in slicing down before a barrier appeared blocking the attack. "What the?!" Katsuro shouted as the knight was blasted back landing next to king as the card flipped over revealing a women in a yellow robe playing a harp as Steps smirked while Katsuro's life points dropped for the first time.

**Katsuro Muto: 7600 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 8000 LP**

"Sorry kid, but your Knight doesn't have enough rock'n'roll to stop my Spirit of The Harp!" He grinned. "OKAY THATS IT!" Auska shouted as Ryo was holding her back as he sighed shaking his head at the pun. "I'll end my turn here." Katsuro cursed to himself before realized something and smirked next turn he might be able to bring out Black Magician anyways. "My turn then. I'll just draw and pass you the mic one more time." He smirked. "MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro stated looking at his hand and smirked. "Well than Johnny looks like its time for the main event." Katsuro stated with a grin.

"Well it's about time Mike. You've been nothing but a no-hit wonder so far, literally!" Johnny laughed. "WILL YOU STOP?!" Both Katsuro and Auska shouted at the same time towards him. "Now I sacrifice Skilled Black Magician and Kings Knight! Come Forth BLACK MAGICIAN!" Katsuro shouted as the two monsters disappeared before Katsuro slapped the card on his duel disk before suddenly a Magician appeared on the feild appearing wearing a purple Magician's robe spinning its staff around and aimed it at Johnny ready to strike.

**Black Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now this is a headliner!" Johnny grinned. "And hes about to get bigger. Now I activate Baptism through Light and Darkness! This card allows me to sacrifice Dark Magician for something even more powerful!" Katsuro stated as a dark aura surrounded Dark Magician. "More Powerful than the Dark Magician?!" Auska asked in shock. "No way dude!" Johnny exclaimed. "He didn't crack a pun thank god." Katsuro muttered to himself. "Now than come forth Black Magician of Chaos!" Katsuro shouted as he suddenly the aura shined brightly before suddenly a magician with blue skin red and black magican's outfit and black hair weilding a scepter of some kinda appeared on the field and aimed it at Johnny ready to strike.

**Black Magician Of Chaos[2800/2600]**

"And the thing is my turns not done yet Johnny." Katsuro said with a small smirk. "Wait, there's more amplifiers in there?!" 'I spoke too soon...' Katsuro muttered shaking his head. "Yep thanks to his effect I can bring back one spell card from the graveyard So I chose Protective Seal Swords of Light! And I think I'll activate it right now!" Katsuro shouted as swords once again struck down around Johnny's monsters. "Oh come on man, my girls wanna perform!" Johnny whined.

"Oh they will get to preform. Right to the graveyard. Black Magician Of Chaos attack Spirit Of The Harp! Spell of Destruction!" Katsuro shouted as the magician span his sword around before launching a ball of energy towards Johnny's monsters as it let out a scream of pain before being destroyed. As the smoke for the destruction died down Katsuro smirked. "With that I shall end my turn." Katsuro stated with a grin.

"My turn to preform than." Johnny asked with a smirk. "I'll set this monster face down. Now than two can play at the swords game as I activate Protective Seal Swords of Light!" Johnny stated as swords slammed down around Katuso's side of the field. "Now than with this on the field you can't attack for three turns. Passing the mic back to you Katsuro." Johnny said with a smirk. "MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro stated looking at his hand and nodded he might not be able to attack yet but he could build things up. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro said placing a monster face down in defense mode to end his turn. "Mic is in my corner than? good. Draw!" Johnny stated drawing his next card and smirked. "I think I'll follow suit and lay one monster face down before passing the mic right back to you kid." Johnny stated as everyone at the duel exams anime face planted.

"My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted and drew his next card and smirked. "I activate the spell card Resurrection of the Dead!" Katsuro shouted as it shined brightly. "BE REBORN! MY FRIEND! BLACK MAGICIAN!" Katsuro shouted as his graveyard shined before suddenly a Magician appeared on the feild appearing wearing a purple Magician's robe spinning its staff around and aimed it at Johnny ready to strike.

**Black Magician[2500/2100]**

"Oh man, two major headliners?! So not cool bro!" Johnny whined. "I'll end my turn for now." Katsuro stated as the two magicians glared down Johnny. Johnny humphed before drawing his next card and growled. "Mic is back in your corrner again." He stated as Katsuro's Protective Seal Swords of Light ended. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card and grinned. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro said with a smirk.

"My turn kid, I draw. Now then I'll sacrifice my Battle Warrior and Spirit Of The Harp to summon the Mistress of The Keys if you will, Laureate François the Melodious Maestra, grace us with your beautiful piano mastery my dear, in attack mode!"

"If you make one more music pun i swear to Ra I'm going to start drinking.." Katsuro stated face palming. "What's wrong Mikey? Can you not bear my musical artistry?" Johnny smirked. "Why you little-" Katsuro growled before suddenly a paino tune blared though out the duel arena as suddenly a women with a keyboard in front of her and a beautiful purple dress appeared on the field with a smile.

**Laureate François the Melodious Maestra[2300/1700]**

"Now I'll use my girl's special effect. Once a turn, I can pick a Light Fairy-type monster from my graveyard and add it back to my hand. So I choose Sonata, then I'll special summon her back to the field in defense mode!" Johnny stated as suddenly a familiar monster from earlier in the duel re appeared on the duel re emerging on the stage with a wink as Katsuro rolled his eyes. "Oh brother your monsters are as arrogant as you." Katsuro stated as the young lady bent down crossing her arms in defense mode.

**Sonata the Melodious Diva[1200/1000]**

"And when shes special summoned, all my Fairies gain 500 extra attack and defense points!" Johnny stated as Katsuro's eyes widened. "Now than Laureate François the Melodious Maestra attack Black Magician! Ivory Keys of Destiny!" Johnny yelled as the girl began playing the keys before it launched multiple notes as Black Magician as he let out a painful cry before being destroyed. "BLACK MAGICIAN!" Katsuro shouted as it was destroyed and 300 of his life points were taken from him.

**Katsuro Muto: 7300 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 8000 LP**

"I'll end my turn there." Johnny stated with a smirk. "How'd you like that solo punk?!" Johnny teased. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro stated and looked at the card he drew and nodded. "Alright I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Katsuro stated with a grin. "Alright my time to shine than Draw!" Johnny stated drawing his next card and smirked. "I'll activate the field spell Singing Voice of Sanctuary!" Johnny stated as suddenly after he placed it in his field spell section the field was covered by a colorful field as a melody echoed though out the duel arena. "Thanks to this field spell my monster gains 500 extra defense points." Johnny stated with a grin.

"Now than Laureate François the Melodious Maestra attack the farthest right face down card. Ivory Keys of Destiny!" Johnny yelled as the girl began playing the keys before it launched multiple notes as it struck the face down as Katsuro smirked as it was revealed as Critter as it was destroyed. "Thanks for that Johnny now I can add one card from my deck and add it to my hand." Katsuro stated as one card flew to his hand from the deck. "Turn End." Johnny stated as Katsuro smirked. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing the next card and grinned. "I'll set one monster face down and set a card before ending my turn." Katsuro stated with a grin.

"My turn DRAW" Johnny stated drawing his next card before nodding with a smirk. "Alright than Laureate François the Melodious Maestra attack the farthest left face down monster Ivory Keys of Destiny!" Johnny yelled as the girl began playing the keys before it launched multiple notes as it struck the face down as Katsuro smirked as it was revealed as Witch of the Black Forest before being destroyed as Katsuro smirked. "Seriously? You keep playing right into my hands Johnny. Now I activate Witch of the Black Forest's effect. Once its sent to the graveyard I can bring one monster with 1500 from my deck to my hand and I chose. Devil King Of The Swamp!" Katsuro said before his deck shined as it was added to his hand. "Very well I'll set one monster face down. Mic is back to you." Johnny stated.

"My turn Draw!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card before looking at Johnny. "Now than Black Magician Of Chaos attack Spirit Of The Harp! Spell of Destruction!" Katsuro shouted as the magician span his sword around before launching a ball of energy towards Johnny's monsters as another barrier came up revealing Spirit of the harp but with the field spell and effect monster had 3000 defense points as Katsuro growled losing 200 life points.

**Katsuro Muto: 7100 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 8000 LP**

"Turn End." Katsuro stated as Johnny smirked. "Alright than my turn DRAW!" Johnny stated drawing his next card and nodded. "I'll lay these two cards face down and pass the mic back to you." Johnny smirked. "My Turn DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card. "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Katsuro stated as Johnny grinned. "Alright than back to me DRAW!" Johnny stated drawing his next card. "Alright Now than Laureate François the Melodious Maestra attack the farthest right face down card. Ivory Keys of Destiny!" Johnny yelled as the girl began playing the keys before it launched multiple notes as it struck the face down as Katsuro smirked as it was revealed Marshmallon as it was split into a few peices before regenerating as Katsuro smirked.

"Thanks for that Johnny now thanks to my Marshmallon's effect not only can it not be destroyed by battle but you take 1000 points of damage." Katsuro said as Johnny growled as he glowed red losing 1000 life points.

**Katsuro Muto: 7100 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 7000 LP**

"Naa-naa-boo-boo!" The cute little marshmallow creature taunted, blowing a raspberry at Johnny. "Turn End" Johnny growled as Katsuro smirked. "My turn DRAW!" Katsuro shouted drawing his next card with a grin. "Now than my Black Magician Of Chaos! Sonata the Melodious Diva! Spell of Destruction!" Katsuro shouted as suddenly the magician span his sword around before launching a ball of energy towards Johnny's monster as it let out a scream being destroyed as Katsuro spoke. "Now my Magician's second effect activates! Now instead of being sent to the graveyard upon being destroyed it is removed from the game!" Katsuro stated with a smirk. "Turn end!" He stated with a small grin.

"My turn punk! And I activate Fusion, to fuse Lady Of Faith with the Witch Of The Black Forest to create my deck's star singer! Come out, Musician King!" Johnny stated suddenly as the two cards jumped into the vortex before the vortex shined and a rock star musician like monster holding a guitar jumped out of it landing on the ground rocking the Guitar ready to battle.

**Musician King[1750/1500]**

"Wait...how the hell do two female monsters make a male one?!" Katsuro asked in confusion. "To be honest dude, I don't get it either. Ask Mr. Pegasus about that one!" Johnny laughed lightly. "Now I activate the trap card Metalmorph! This boosts my King's attack and defense by 300 extra points!" Johnny stated as it gained metal armor before suddenly its attack power increased.

**Musician King[2050/1500]**

"Turn End!" Johnny stated with a smirk. The next few turns was more or less a back and forth of passing turns and drawing. Come Katsuro's turn he smirked. "MY TURN DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card and smirked. " Now I activate Mallet of Luck! This card allows me to select as many cards as I want from my hand and return them to my deck than shuffle and re draw!" Katsuro stated selecting a few cards from his hand shuffling them back into the deck and re drawing. "Turn End!" Katsuro stated with a small smirk. "My Turn Draw!" Johnny stated drawing his next card and smirked. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn!" Johnny stated with a grin.

"Alright My turn DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card and grinned. "Alright First I'll Summon killed White Mage!" Katsuro shouted before suddenly a beam of white energy shot out from the the ground before a Magician in a white robe appeared on the field spinning his staff around ready to strike.

**Skilled White Mage[1700/1900]**

"Next I'll activate the spell card Thunderbolt! This card allows me to destroy all monsters that are not effected by one of your monsters effects on your side of the field!" Katsuro explained. Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck down and destroyed every monster outside Serena the Melodious Diva. "Now than Black Magician Of Chaos Destroy Serena the Melodious Diva! Spell of Destruction!" Katsuro shouted as the magician span his sword around before launching a ball of energy towards Johnny's monsters as Johnny smirked. "Not so fast Punk! REVERSE CARD OPEN MAGIC CYLINDER!" Johnny shouted.

"Son of a bitch, why did I just walk into that?!" Katsuro yelled, exasperated. Suddenly the Cylinders showed up over the monster one absorbed the blast before it blasted back to Katsuro knocking him back a bit taking 2800 of his life points with him.

**Katsuro Muto: 4300 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 7000 LP**

"Turn End" Katsuro stated panting as the Johnny drew a card before passing as Katsuro drew his next card and nodded. "Alright lets try this again Black Magician Of Chaos Destroy Serena the Melodious Diva! Spell of Destruction!" The Magician span his staff around before launching a ball of energy towards Johnny's monsters as it let out a scream of pain before being destroyed. As the smoke for the destruction died down. "Now than Skilled White Mage! Attack Johnny Directly! WHITE MAGIC ATTACK!" Katsuro shouted as the monster span its sword around before striking Johnny with a ball of white energy taking 1700 life points with him.

**Katsuro Muto: 4300 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 5300 LP**

"Turn End." Katsuro stated with a grin crossing his arms as Steps growled in anger. "My turn then, draw!" Johnnu groled as he drew his next card and looking at it, after which a small smirk appear on his face. "I activate the magic card, Cyclone!" he yelled as he playe dthe card and a lrge whirlwind shot forth and attacked Katruro's middle facedown. A cyclone swooshed over before destroying the card revealing it as "Pitfall Of Naraku.". However, Katsuro didn't seem concerned in fact he had a smirk on his face. "Thanks for that Johnny cause now Skilled White Mage gains a counter." Katsuro said as another one of the three orbs lit up.

Next I activate Solo: Second Movement which allows me to Special Summon, Aria The Melodious Diva!" Johnny stated slamming the card down on the field before suddenly a purple haired women with an orange outfit span around onto the field before bending down crossing its arms in defense position while the last of the 3 orbs on Katsuro's White Mage lit up brightly as Katsuro grinned. Next turn his buster Blader arrived on the scene.

**Aria the Melodious Diva[1600/1200]**

"Now than thanks to its effect since it has been special summoned any and all monsters with Melodious in its name can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." Johnny stated with a small smirk. "Turn end" Johnny stated with a smirk as Katsuro placed a hand on his deck. "DRAW!" Katsuro stated drawing his next card and nodded. "Alright now I sacrifice Marshmallon to bring forth Jack's Knight!" Katsuro shouted as he placed the card on the duel disk before suddenly out of the card a knight with armor in the design of the Jack playing card came in slicing a way a few times before landing on the field in attack mode ready to strike.

**Jacks Knight[1900/1000]**

"Turn End!" Katsuro stated with a growl as Johnny drew his next card and smirked. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn so why don't you go ahead and attack unless your scared like your father was." Johnny asked as Katsuro drew his next card and growled. "OH YOUR ASKING FOR IT! Black Magician Of Chaos Destroy Aria the Melodious Diva Spell of Destruction!" Katsuro shouted as the magician span his sword around before launching a ball of energy towards Johnny's monsters as Johnny smirked. "You fell right for my trap REVERSE CARD OPEN MAGIC CYLINDER!" Johnny shouted. "Again?!" Katsuro asked as suddenly the Cylinders showed up over the monster one absorbed the blast before it blasted back to Katsuro knocking him back a bit taking 2800 of his life points with him.

**Katsuro Muto: 1500 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 5300 LP**

"Turn End!" Katsuro stated. Johnny smirked and the duel kept going back and forth with pasts and summonings when it came to Katsuro's turn again he was now looking at 800 life points to 5300 as he had Black Magician Of Chaos, Buster Blader, Jacks Knight and Black Magician girl on the field as Katsuro closed his eyes placing his hand on his deck. He was running out of card.

**Katsuro Muto: 800 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 5300 LP**

"Heart of the cards...don't let me down now." Katsuro stated drawing the next card and looked over his hand he now had the two cards he needed in his hand to end this. "Defense" Sealing and Magic Hierophant of Black. "Alright JOHNNY! This ends here. First I will activate "Defense" Sealing on your Aria the Melodious Diva! This forces it into attack mode." Katsuro stated as suddenly the Diva stood up into attack mode as Johnny scoffed. "Next I sacrifice Black Magician Of Chaos and Dark Magician girl in order to special summon your defeat! Magic Hierophant of Black!" Katsuro stated slapping the card down on his duel disk. Suddenly lighting came across the field as a black caped Magician with a staff with an orb on its staff appeared on the field.

**Magic Hierophant of Black[3200/2800]**

"With his Rise to the game comes your downfall for the game because you see for every Magician Laid to rest this duel your monster loses 500 attack points!" Katsuro stated as Johnny's eyes widened. "But all you've summoned this duel is Magicians!" Johnny shouted in shock as Katsuro smirked. "Your not as dumb as you look for now my Magcian's bring your monster down to 0 attack points." Katsuro stated as the attack meeter for Aria dropped to 0. "Your Monster might be indestructible but that's not the same about your life points Johnny This Duels Over!" Katsuro shouted.

"First Magic Hierophant of Black! Attack Aria with Celestial Blast!" Katsuro ordered as suddenly a flame came out of the orb launching straight towards Aria, while she was not destroyed Johnny let out a cry of pain as his life points took a 3200 drop from the attack.

**Katsuro Muto: 800 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 2100 LP**

"Now Buster Blader Finish this! Flash Sword of Destruction!" Katsuro shouted as suddenly the warrior charged forward and sliced though Aria as Johnny let out a NOOOO cry as his life points dropped to 0.

**Katsuro Muto: 800 LP**

**Johnny Steps: 0 LP**

"Three Strikes with our family Steps your out!" Katsuro stated humphing before turning around and walking out the Exam Arena. 'Impressive hes got a lot of you in him Yugi.' Yami stated with a small smile following him back up the stands as it was time for the next duel to get under way.

_To Be Continued._


	10. Turn 4-4

**Turn 4-4: Harpies vs Plants! Mellisa vs Kumiko!  
**

* * *

"Are you ready to lose slut daughter?" Mellisa asked as the crowd gasped in shock. "You are just asking for an ass kicking aren't you?!" Kumiko snarled in anger glaring down the women she was about to duel with fire burning in her eyes. "Put a sock in it and only speak when spoke to mutt daughter." She snapped as Kumiko growled in anger. "Alright thats it! Lets get this duel started and since I'm a lady unlike you bitch I'll let you go first but remember you can't draw on your first turn. You DO know the rules right?" Kumiko asked as Mellisa blushed. "O-O-Of course I knew that!" She snarled looking over her hand deciding how to open up her turn.

"Alright bitch I'll start off by summon Rose Witch to the field in attack mode." Mellisa stated with a growl slapping the card on her duel disk before suddenly a women wearing a Christmas like sweater with a pink rose on her head and green hair with vines coming out of the sweater for hands as the women smirked. "However, shes not going to be around for long because now I activate the effect of "Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer" this cards effect allows me to return one plant monster from the field to my hand and special summon Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer to the field. "Now than come forth Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer!" Mellisa shouted slapping the card on her duel disk while her last monster returned to her hand before suddenly a women with black roses for whips and a rather slutty looking outfit appeared on the field. "And you call my mother a slut." Kumiko said sweat dropping.

**Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer[2400/1300]**

"Turn End!" Mellisa stated as Kumiko snarled. "DRAW!" Kumiko shouted drawing her next card. The young Katsuya, the only daughter to Jonouchi Katsuya and Mai Kujaku-Katsuya smirked. "Alright bitch time to show you the power of the harpies. I'm the princess to the Harpies and I'm about to show you why. Spell card activate! Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two more cards." Kumiko stated drawing two cards and looked over her cards and smirked. "Alright I'll place one monster face down and set a face down before ending my turn." Kumiko stated with a smirk. She was looking forward to show this women what family she was dealing with.

"My turn DRAW!" Mellisa shouted drawing her next card and looked over the card she drew and smirked. "Now than come back to the field! Rose Witch!" She snapped placing it on her duel disks before suddenly a women wearing a Christmas like sweater with a pink rose on her head and green hair with vines coming out of the sweater for hands as the women smirked. "Don't think so bitch! REVERSE CARD OPEN! PITFALL OF NARAKU!" Kumiko shouted pressing a button on her duel disk revealing the trap card and smirked. "Thanks to this card when its activated the monster you just summoned is destroyed and banished from the game." Kumiko stated as a hole opened up under the rose witch before it dropped down into the hole before it closed up as Mellisa humphed. "Well at least you have SOME skill." She said causing Kumiko to growl in anger.

"Now than, Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer attack her face down monster Magical Thorn Slash!" She shouted as the the monsters whips glowed before slicing down on the face down monsters as a Barrier came up blocking the attack as Kumiko smirked. "Nice try you crazy bitch but its going to take more than one attack to take this monster out." Kumiko explained as the monster flipped over revealing Shield Wing in defense mode. "You see thanks to its effect it can take up to three hits per battle phase. Two normal ones and only the third one will destroy it!" Kumiko shouted as Mellisa growled in anger. "Turn End!" Mellisa shouted in anger causing the young Katsuya to smirk.

"My Turn DRAW!" Kumiko shouted drawing her next card and smirked. "Okay first off I'll set this card. Now than I'll activate the effect of Harpie Queen! This card by sending her to the graveyard allows me to add one Harpies' Hunting Ground to my hand!" Kumiko stated discarding the card before the field spell flew from her deck into her hand. "I think now I'll activate the very card I just got from my hand. Activate Field Spell! Harpies Hunting Ground! Its time my harpies came home because you see with this card every harpie and winged beast monster gains 200 extra attack and defense points!" Kumiko stated as she placed the card in the field spell of her duel disk as it lit up before suddenly a forest surrounded the duel as harpie cries were herd though out them. "Turn End!" Kumiko stated with a smirk.

"My Turn DRAW!" Mellisa shouted drawing her next card and smirked looking at her card and nodded. "I'll set one monster face down and end my turn." Mellisa stated as Kumiko smirked. "Playing Chicken huh? Fine with me DRAW!" Kumiko stated drawing her next card with a smirk. "Alright I'll place this card face down and end my turn and unlike you I have a plan bitch." Kumiko stated with a smirk as Mellisa growled. "We will see whos the bitch at the end! DRAW!" Mellisa growled drawing her next card as Kumiko yawned. "Do you mind hurrying up I have to go get my hair ready for Duel Academy?" She stated with a smirk. "Why you little-Fine! Spell Card Activate The World Tree! You see you little mutt-slut daughter heres how it works. Every time you destroy a plant monster I have on my side of the feild I can gain a flower counter, Its effect determines what its effect I get but we'll get to that later. For Now I sacrifice my face down plant monster Rose Lover! Now come forth Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose!" Mellisa shouted as suddenly a burst of red petals busted onto the scene with a women wearing a dress made out of the petals and wings with the very petals wielding a sword and a strange mask appeared on the field. 'Another Level 7?! Just my luck...' Kumiko muttered to herself.

**Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose[2400/1300]**

"Turn End!" Mellisa stated with a grin as Kumiko snarled. "This is bad." She muttered drawing her next card. "Alright thank I summon to the field Harpie Channeler in attack mode!" Kumiko shouted as suddenly a harpie looking creature with a staff of some kind zoomed in from the forest letting out a screech before landing in front of Kumiko ready to strike before it glowed green as its attack and defense increased by 200 as the young women smirked.

**Harpie Channeler[1600/1500]**

"Now for my field spells effect! Thanks to me summoning a Harpie monster to the field I'm allowed to destroy one spell or trap card on the field so I select your World Tree! Harpie Channeler tear it apart!" Kumiko ordered as the Harpie let out a screech before charging in and slicing though the Tree as it was destroyed causing Kumiko to smirk. "Turn End." Kumiko stated with a small grin however, soon Mellisa let out a smirk however. "Sorry bitch but your defenses are about to go bye bye because now I activate Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose's effect! Once per turn on the end phase I'm allowed to send one monster on your side of the feild to the graveyard and I chose your stupid Shield Wing!" Mellisa shouted as suddenly Kumiko's shield wind exploded.

"Now than my turn DRAW!" Mellisa shouted drawing her next card and smirked. "Alright now I summon Rose Bird in attack mode!" Mellisa shouted slapping the card on the duel disk as suddenly a bird with roses on its head and wings swooping in from the forest let out a screech before landing in front of Mellisa as she let out a smirk.

**Rose Bird[1800/1500]**

"First Rose Bird Take out her Harpie! Rose Flying Strike!" Mellisa shouted as the bird let out a screech before zooming in at super sonic speed and slashed though the Harpie taking 200 of her life points. "Now Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose, Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer Attack her Directly!" Mellisa shouted as suddenly suddenly one vine whip slashed her before the Gallant Angel struck her with its sword as she let out a cry of pain each time as she now lost a total of 5000 life points in one go.

**Mellisa Justice: 8000 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 3000 LP**

"Turn End!" Mellisa stated with a smirk as Kumiko growled. "Draw.." She stated drawing her next card. "Nothing. Turn End." Kumiko stated as Mellisa smirked. "Very well my Turn DRAW!" She stated drawing her next card and smirked. "Alright than I sacrifice Rose Bird and Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose in order to summon Gigaplant!" Mellisa shouted as the two monsters disappeared before she slapped the card on her duel disk before suddenly a rather big and nasty looking plant appeared on the feild with a roar.

**Gigaplant[2400/1200]**

"Now I activate the Spell Card Supervise and equip it to my Gigaplant now I get its effect which means once per turn I can special summon one insect or plant monster from my hand or graveyard. So I think I'll do that right now return to the field Rose Bird!" Mellisa shouted as her graveyard shined before suddenly a bird with roses on its head and wings swooping in from the forest let out a screech before landing in front of Mellisa as she let out a smirk.

**Rose Bird[1800/1500]**

"Now than Fallen Angel Of Roses Attack her Directly!" Mellisa shouted as suddenly suddenly one vine whip slashed her in the arm as Kumiko let out a scream of pain bringing her down to 600 life points.

**Mellisa Justice: 8000 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 600 LP**

"Last Turn Kumiko and your finished I'm sending you back to your mother as payback for embarrassing me like she did! I'll finish this by activating Grass Fertilizer!" Mellisa shouted as Kumiko slowly got up placing a hand on her deck. "This Duel Isn't over yet!" Kumiko snarled. 'Come on deck don't fail me now..' Kumiko muttered as she drew her next card and smirked. It was Hysteric Sign. "Alright My move first I'll activate the spell card Hyesteric Sign! This card allows me to add one Elegant Egotist from my deck to my hand." Kumiko stated as her deck glowed before a card flew to her hand as she smirked.

"Next I'll summon Harpie Lady Number 1 to the field in attack mode!" Kumiko stated as a Harpie screech was heard from the forest before zooming in from the forest landing in front of Kumiko ready to strike as Kumiko smirked. "Now first for my monsters effect. every wind monsters gains 300 extra attack points as long as shes face up on the feild and not to mention the extra 200 attack and defense points from the field spell." Kumiko stated as the Harpie screeched before glowing green as its attack and defense points shot up.

**Harpie Lady[1800/1600]**

"Now for the field spells second effect! since I summoned a Harpie Monster I'm allowed to destroy one spell or trap card out on the field so I chose Your Grass Fertilizer!" Kumiko shouted as the spell was destroyed instantly as she smirked. "Now I activate ELOGANT EGOTIST! This card since I have a harpie lady out on the field allows me to summon one Harpie Lady Sisters or Harpie Lady to the field. Sisters ITS SHOW TIME!" Kumiko shouted slapping the card on the duel disk as suddenly 3 screeches were heard before three harpie ladies zoomed into the field landing in front of Kumiko as the three effects activated increasing Harpie Lady Sisters attack and defense along with destroy Mellisa's last face down card.

**Harpie Lady Sisters[2450/2300]**

"Turn End!" Kumiko said with a smirk as Mellisa smirked. "Time to end this!" She snapped drawing her next card and smirked. "Now than I activate my second Supervise onto my Gigaplant to grant its ability back! Now than I'll activate the ability to bring back Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose!" Mellisa shouted as suddenly a burst of red petals busted onto the scene with a women wearing a dress made out of the petals and wings with the very petals wielding a sword and a strange mask appeared on the field. "Now time to end this! Gigaplant attack her Harpie and wipe out the rest of her life points!" Mellisa shouted as The Gigaplant reved p its mouth before suddenly. "NOT SO FAST MELLISA! REVERSE CARD OPEN! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" Kumiko shouted revealing her trap card. "What?!" She asked in shock as Kumiko smirked. "Thats right now this attack bounces right back at you and destroys every one of your attacking monsters!" Kumiko shouted as the blast connected before the mirror shattered before the mirror shards stabbed the monsters destroying them.

"Not so fast Kumiko! Thanks to Supervise's effect I can bring back one normal monster from the graveyard and I chose Gigaplant!" She shouted as her monster returned to the field only this time in defense mode. "I'll end my turn." Mellisa stated as Kumiko smirked. "Very well my turn than DRAW!" Kumiko shouted drawing her next card and grinned. "Alright I'll place one card face down Next I'll summon Harpie Dancer In attack mode!" Kumiko stated as suddenly a harpie dressed like a dancer of some kind made its way from out of the forest and onto the field as Kumiko smirked.

**Harpie Dancer[1200/1000]**

"Now Harpies Dancer take out Gigaplant for good this time! Harpies Dancing Slash!" Kumiko ordered as the harpie let out a screech before destroying the plant. "Now Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady sisters! Lunch Time! Attack her Life points directly!" Kumiko ordered as the two harpies let out a screech before slicing in on her face. "NOT THE FACE!" She yelped as he life points dropped to 3700.

**Mellisa Justice: 3700 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 600 LP**

"Turn End!" Kumiko shouted as Mellisa growled. "Draw!" She shouted as her eyes widened. "No...this cant be happening I was suppose to win I was supouse to get payback against Mai! Cronos Promised!" She whined as Kumiko smirked. "Theres an old saying Mellisa theres a difference between buying a deck!" Kumiko stated drawing her final card. "And Making one! Harpies End this!" Kumiko shouted as the harpies each zoomed in scratching her on the face as her life points dropped to 0.

**Mellisa Justice: 0 LP**

**Kumiko Katsuya: 600 LP**

"Now I never want to see your face again but after what my harpies did its not much to look at." Kumiko said with a smirk taking off out of the arena as quite a few cheers were heard though out the arena. "Wow...you go girl." Jun stated from the stands. "Yohoo Manjome-san are you okay?" One his cronies asked as Jun blushed. "I'm fine you baka's lets go!" Jun stated humphing taking off as the other two followed behind quickly.


	11. Turn 4-5

**Turn 4-5: The Real Taiki Kaiba? Hikari vs Taiki!**

* * *

"A student as my Proctor? Is this some kind of joke? Teh. Fine. Lets get this over with." Taiki humphed activating his duel disk. "You should feel honored. You are facing the future King of Games proctor." Taiki stated with a smirk. 'The ego is strong in this one...' Hikari thought to herself before she replied to Taiki's jibe. "I may still be a student, but I am ranked right below the Kaiser, Ryo Marufuji himself. So don't you go underestimating me." Hikari retorted She then drew her first 5 cards and looked over her hand.

"Hmph we'll see if you live up to that hype." Taiki stated drawing his first five card looking over them. In his hand he held Honest, God Dragon Apocalypse, White of Legend, Alexandrite Dragon and Darkstorm Dragon. Hikari held in her opening hand Judgment Dragon, Lightray Gearfried, Lightlord Warrior Garos, Spiritual Operation and Lightlord Beast Wolf. "Ladies First." Taiki scoffed.

"To start my turn, I summon to the field, Lightlord Warrior Garos!" Hikari declared placing the card on her duel disk. Suddenly the card shined before a blue haired warrior with a light like armor spinning around above its head a spear like weapon before aiming it towards Taiki as the young Kaiba humphed.

**Lightlord Warrior Garos[1850/1300]**

"Turn end!" Hikari stated as Taiki smirked. "About time DRAW!" He stated drawing his card and smirked. 'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon perfect.' Taiki stated with a smirk on his face. "I'll lay this monster face down. Turn end!" Taiki explained. He had a plan in mind but he needed to stall at least for a turn before he could pull anything. "You call yourself the next King of Games and yet you start qith a pitiful move like that?" Hikari asked incrediably "My turn, Draw." she adds as she draws her next card. "Lightlord Warrior Garos, attack his set monster with Sacred Spear Strike!" she calls.

Suddenly the monster speared his face down as Taiki smirked. "Thanks for that because you just activated the effect of my face down monster White Of Legend! because when its destroyed by battle like it just was I'm allowed to add one Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand!" Taiki stated placing the card in his the graveyard section of the duel disk before his deck shined and one card flew from his deck into his hand causing the Young Kaiba to smirk.

"Hm... Not bad, Applicant. WIth that, I end my turn." Hikari stated. "My turn than!" Taiki stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright I'll start off by activating Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Taiki stated placing the card in the graveyard before drawing two more cards. "Next I activate the spell One for One! This card allows me to send from my hand to my graveyard and in return I get to special summon one monster from my hand or deck. So from my deck I select Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Taiki shouted as suddenly his deck shined before a women with Silver Hair and blue eyes with an outfit that had the picture of the blue eyes white dragon all around it appeared on the field.

**Maiden With Eyes Of Blue[0/0]**

"Why would you summon a monster with Zero attack and Defense?" Hikari asked raising an eyebrow as Taiki smirked. "You'll see soon enough Proctor now than. " Taiki stated with a small smirk. "I'll summon God Dragon Apocalypse!" Taiki shouted as suddenly flames shot up from the ground as a dragon made out of pure flames appeared on the feild. "However, Hes not going to be around for long because I now remove him from play in order to special summon! RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Taiki shouted slamming the card on the duel disk before flames shot up from behind him and became the formation of Dragon as it flung of the flames with a roar causing Taiki to smirk.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Now than for its effect once per turn I am allow to special summon a dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard. So come forth MIGHTY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted slapping the next monster on the feild as suddenly a bright light shined before a dragon with Blue eyes and a white body zoomed into the field letting out a mighty roar towards Taiki's proctor landed next to red eyes with as Taiki smirked.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

'Me and my big mouth' Hikari muttered in japanesse sighing before Taiki smirked. "Now than Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack Lightlord Warrior Garos! Darkness Metal Flame!" Taiki shouted as the Red eyes let out a roar before launching a flame made out of pure dark energy towards Lightlord Warrior Garos as it connected the monster let out a roar as Red Eyes took 950 life points with it.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 7050 LP**

"Turn End!" Taiki stated with a smirk on his face as Cronos was watching from the stands in awe at Taiki's ruthlessness. "Very well then, it's my turn now, Draw!" Hikari declared as she drew her next card and glanced at it before she smirked slightly. 'what the hell is she smirking at.' Taiki wondered to himself. "HEY! you want to tell me what the hell you find so amusing proctor?!" Taiki snapped.

"Oh, nothing, applicant. I just feel your field is too cluttered. So allow me to fix that as I activate the Magic Card, Black Hole!" she declared. "WHAT?!" Taiki snarled before suddenly a black hole as seen in science appeared over the field and began sucking everything monster related in including Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Maiden with Eyes Of Blue. Once all three of the monsters were cleared off the field Taiki simply growled. "You little-" He snarled in anger.

"I'll end my turn." Hikari stated as Taiki snarled. "Fine DRAW!" Taiki snapped drawing his next card before looking it over and smirked. "Alright my turn for this turn I activate Thundering Roar of the Silver Dragon! This card allows me to special summon one normal Dragon monster to my side of the feild be reborn BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted as his deck glowed before suddenly a bright light shined before a dragon with Blue eyes and a white body zoomed into the field letting out a mighty roar towards Taiki's proctor landed in front of Taiki causing the young Kaiba to smirk.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now than Blue Eyes White Dragon attack her directly! WHITE LIGHTING!" Taiki shouted as suddenly the Dragon reved its head back before lighting formed in its mouth as it let out a huge blast of white energy as Hikari held her arms up blocking the blast as 3000 of her life points dropped from the counter causing Taiki to let out a grin.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 4050 LP**

"Turn End!" Taiki stated with a smirk as Hikari nodded recovering from the blast as Cronos from the stands was looking on with intent. "My turn Draw." Hikari stated drawing her next card as she nodded. "I have one more turn I need to survive and I can bring out a dragon to match his and turely test him..' She said to herself and nodded with a smile. "Turn End!" Hikari stated as Taiki blinked what the hell was she planning.

"My move than Draw!" Taiki stated drawing his next card and grinned. "Alright than Blue Eyes White Dragon continue the assult WHITE LIGHTING!" Taiki ordered as suddenly the Dragon reved its head back before lighting formed in its mouth as it let out a huge blast of white energy as Hikari held her arms up blocking the blast as 3000 of her life points dropped from the counter causing Taiki to let out a grin.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 1050 LP**

"Next turn I end this and to think I haven't lost a single life point." Taiki said shaking his head causing the young Proctor to smirk. "Hasn't number 111's father and your own taught you anything number 113? The Duel is not over till the last card is played." She explained as Taiki rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break fine lets see what you got turn end!" Taiki stated as Hikari smiled. "Very well my turn than draw." She stated drawing her next card she looked over it and grinned.

"I activate the magic card "Solar Exchange. By sending a "Lightlord monster from my hand to the Graveyard as the cost, this card lets me draw two cards as long as I then send two cards from my deck to the Graveyard." Hikari stated as she sent Lightlord Beast Wulf to the grave for the cost and drew two cards before sending the top two cards.

'Light lord monsters these are new.' Taiki stated before scoffing. "Why would you use a deck that hurts your own like that proctor it makes no sense." Taiki asked in confusion. "It may seem suicidal but there is a method to this deck. The deck's ace can rival your majestic Blue-Eyes" Hikari replied. "Rival Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Taiki asked before a smirk came across his face not one of ego but of competition. "Well than lets see this ace Proctor." Taiki stated with a grin. "All in due time, applicant, all in due time. as next I activate the magic card, Reinforcements of the Light, by sending the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard as the cost, this card lets me add a level 4 or lower "Lightlord monster from my deck to my hand." She stated before adding Lightlord Paladin Jayne to her hand and smirked Taiki wanted to see the ace of this deck he would see the ace and than some.

"Perfect, now the stage is set." Hikari stated as she observed the cards she had sent for Reinforcement of the Light's effect. "Well what you waiting for than! I want to see this card you say rivals Blue Eyes Already!" Taiki stated in a small growl of impatiences. "Since there are now at least 4 Lightlord monsters sleeping in my graveyard, the conditions are met for this card." Hikari stated as she pulled a card from her hand.

In the stands Asuka blinked in confusion as Ryo smirked. "Its about damn time Hikari.." Ryo simple stated shaking his head. "shes been toying with Taiki this whole duel hasn't she Ryo?" Asuka asked as Ryo smirked. "Maaaybe..." He said with a chuckle. Back down on the field, from Hikari's graveyard, 4 orbs of light emerged , within each was a different monster, the first one contained a vicious looking wolf-like creature with golden lines along its body. the second, contained an angel with golden armor, the third, contained a two-legged wolf-like creature holding a golden axe, and the last was the armor clad warrior that Hikari had opened with. The four orbs quickly merged into one and a large beam of light struck the field, a loud, roar was heard before from the beam of light, a large white dragon emerged with blood red claws. The dragon itself seemed to emanate light. "Come forth, JUDGMENT DRAGON!" Hikari yelled.

**Judgement Dragon[3000/3000]**

"Judgement Dragon...I was afraid of this.." Cronos muttered looking from the stands above from the exams. Back down on the field Taiki held his hands up as the Dragon made his presences known with its intimidating Roar. "She wasn't kidding that thing Rivals Blue Eyes..." Taiki said with a smile before it turned into smirk. "Alright LETS DO THIS!" Taiki shouted with a smirk on his face. "Continuing, since i hav eat least 5 LIGHT attribute monsters in my graveyard with different names, I am able to Special Summon these guys." Hikari stated as she placed three othe rmonsters on the field.

Suddenly out of 3 flashes of light came three new monsters as Taiki held his hand up blocking the flash of light with a smile of egarerness on his face as two dragons emerged from two of the flash of lights wearing white armor and blue outlineings and wings letting out roars towards Taiki as out of the third emerged a warrior monster with white armor and blue outlinings weilding a sword and sheild as Hikari smirked. "Behold your true Test Taiki Kaiba allow me to introdouce you two Lightray Diabolos and Lightray Gearfried but before I move to my battle phase allow me to cover this last monster." She said as Taiki grinned. "Bring it on proctor!" Taiki stated with a grin.

**Lightray Diabolos[2800/1000]**

**Lightray Gearfried[2800/2200]**

"And lastly, since these were all Special Summons, I still have my Normal Summon, so I Summon Lightlord Paladin Jayne." Hikari called as a female warrior weilding a long, sharp sword walked onto the field and stood next to Lightray Diablos. the warrior looking tiny along side the other four monsters. Lightlord Paladin Jayne looked up at the others who simply growled down their opponent as Jayne gulped a bit Paladin or not she was way smaller compared to the others.

'Now, I could use Judgment Dragon's effect to wipe out Blue-EYes then attack directly with the other four, but since I have to test him, might as wise go with the other option...' Hikari thought ot herself before continuing her move. "Judgment Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Judgment Blast!"

"So thats how you want to play huh? Fine by me." Taiki stated as his eyes widener. "Why is my heart pumping this way?" Taiki asked himself in shock. "Blue Eyes White Dragon Counter with White Lighting!" Taiki shouted as Blue eyes suddenly reved its head back before launching the blast towards Judgement Dragon as the blasts collided before the blast shot backwards destroying both monsters as Taiki's eyes widened as he looked at his hand. 'Damn it! I could of saved blue eyes with Honest!' Taiki shouted to himself. "Now first My Lightray Dragon's attack Taiki directly with Light Blast Of The Heavens!" She shouted as suddenly the two dragons revved their heads back before launching two blasts towards Taiki dropping his life points down by 5600.

**Taiki Kaiba: 2400 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 1050 LP**

"Lightlord Paladin Jayne! Attack Directly with Judgement Slash!" She shouted as Lightlord Paladin Jayne nodded before charging forward and sliced down on Taiki who let out a cry of pain as his life points dropped down to 600.

**Taiki Kaiba: 600 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 1050 LP**

"Turn End. Unfortunately due to Jayne's effect I have to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard." She explained as she took two cards from the top of her deck and put them in her graveyard as Taiki slowly got up wiping his lip from the attacks and smirked. "Not bad Proctor but this duel is far from over." Taiki stated with a confident smirk as Hikari smiled. 'looks like I'm finally seeing the real Taiki Kaiba. I knew there was no way he could be worse than what his father used to be.' She said with a smile.

"My turn Now! Draw!" Taiki stated as his heart continued to race from this duel as he looked over his hand and grinned. "I'll right first I'll set one card face down. Next I'll summon Maiden With Eyes Of Blue in attack mode!" Taiki stated slapping the card on his duel disk. Suddenly the card shined before a women with Silver Hair and blue eyes with an outfit that had the picture of the blue eyes white dragon all around it appeared on the field.

**Maiden With Eyes Of Blue[0/0]**

'What is with that card? Well I'll test the waters next turn.' Hikari stated before a competitive smirk came across her face. "Turn End!" Taiki stated as Hikari grinned. "Alright my turn than!" She stated drawing her next card and grinned. "Alright I'll place this card face down now than. Lightray Diabolos attack Taiki's Maiden with eyes of blue Light Blast Of The Heavens!" She shouted as suddenly the dragon reved its head back before launching a blast towards the women as it colided before a Barrier pooped up. "What the?!" Hikari asked in shock as Taiki smirked. "Thanks for that Proctor because you see once per turn I'm allowed to switch the battle position of my maiden and negate your attack." Taiki stated as the Maiden switched to defense mode stopping the attack before Taiki continued. "Now for its second effect I'm allowed to bring back one Blue Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard or Deck so Be Reborn MIGHTY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted as his deck glowed before suddenly a bright light shined before a dragon with Blue eyes and a white body zoomed into the field letting out a mighty roar towards Taiki's proctor landed in front of Taiki causing the young Kaiba to smirk.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

'You know I'm really getting sick of that blue eyes..' She muttered to herself. "Now than Reverse Card Open! Call Of The Living Dead! This allows me to bring back one monster than was destroyed and I chose Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Be Reborn my friend!" Taiki shouted as his graveyard glowed before flames shot up from behind him and became the formation of Dragon as it flung of the flames with a roar causing Taiki to smirk.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Very well than Lightray Diabolos!" Hikari shouted before Taiki followed suit. "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Taiki shouted as both Dragons readied themselves for battle. "LIGHT BLAST FROM THE HEAVENS!/DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Taiki and Hikari both shouted at the same time before both dragons launched their attacks before both destroying each other due to having the same attack points. "Now than Lightlord Paladin Jayne! Since its effect has been used this turn! Destroy Blue Eyes Maiden! Judgement Slash!" Hikari shouted as the Paladin nodded charging forward before slicing down on Taiki's monster as she panted. "Turn...End but first I have to send two more cards to my graveyard due to Jayne's effect" She stated taking two cards from her deck and adding them to the graveyard. Taiki grinned this was getting to fun.

"Alright Draw!" Taiki stated drawing his next card and smirk. "I activate Dragons Mirror from my hand. Thanks to this card I can select the materiel from my field or graveyard its time you see my ultimate creature Five God Dragon!" Taiki shouted with a grin ready to end this duel, despite how fun it had been. "Not so fast, I activate my facedown, the Quick Magic, Forbidden Holy Lance! This card not only lowers the attack of a monster by 800 points until the end phase, but also makes the target immune to spells and traps for the turn." She stated as with a grin. "I'll place it on your Blue Eyes." She stated as Blue eyes attack lowered by 800

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[2200/2500]**

The two waited a bit but nothing happened on Dragons Mirror as Taiki blinked. "Hold on you said it makes the target immune to spells and traps for the turn. So Why did it cancel my Dragons Mirror out?" Taiki asked in confusion. "I don't know myself but Dragons Mirror is a spell card right applicant." She stated as Taiki blinked before he gave an ahh. "Yours went first immuneing Blue Eyes to Dragons Mirrors effect leaving me with 4 dragons...clever Proctor." Taiki said with a smirk. "Very well than Blue Eyes White Dragon! attack Lightlord Paladin Jayne! WHITE LIGHTING!" Taiki shouted as the Dragon revved up the blast launching it towards the Paladin taking 400 of the Proctors life points.

**Taiki Kaiba: 600 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 650 LP**

"Turn End!" Taiki stated with a smirk as Hikari grinned herself. "My turn DRAW!" She stated drawing her next card and switching one of her dragons to defense mode. "I'll end my turn here." She sated as Taiki nodded drawing his next card. "Alright Blue Eyes take out that Lightray Diabolos! White Lighting!" Taiki shouted as the Dragon reved up its attack before destroying the creature as Taiki smirked a bit at this duel. "Turn End!" He stated passing the turn back of to the proctor.

"My turn, draw!" Hikari declared as she drew her next card. "I activate the Magic card, Reinforcements of the Light once again., sending Lightlord Sorceress Lyla from my hand to the graveyard to draw 2 cards and then mill two cards." Hikari called as she did so. "Next, I set a monster facedown and end my turn." She stated with a smile closing her eyes. 'No mater how this duel ends I'm glad I was able to bring out the real Taiki Kaiba.' She said to herself with a smile.

"My Turn DRAW!" Taiki stated drawing his next card and chuckled. 'what are the odds of drawing two back to back fusions not matter' Taiki stated with a grin. "Blue Eyes attack her Lightray Gearfreid with White Lighting!" Taiki shouted as the dragon revved up its head before launching a blast of lighting towards the warrior destroying it as Taiki fell to one knee and let out a laugh. "Turn End." He stated with a grin.

"My turn then, draw." Hikari declared as she drew her next card. "To start, I flip my set monster Lightlord Hunter Raiko into face up attack mode mode, thus activating his efffect., when he is flipped up, I can target 1 card on the field and destroy it however, I also have to mill 3 cards from my deck either way. and I am choosing your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She stated as Blue eyes let out a roar before being sent to the graveyard leaving Logan in the direct line of Lightlord Hunter Raiko attack range. "Now, Lightlord Hunter Raiko, attack Taiki directly!" Hikari called as the wolf-like creature dashed forward and latched onto one of Taiki's arm and began to gnaw on it, however all along his tail is wagging.

**Taiki Kaiba: 400 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 650 LP**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Hikari stated Taiki grinned. "Very well than My-" He started drawing to draw his card but the dog was still not letting go as Taiki sighed for a moment. "Hold on." He stated pressing button on his duel disk popping out a virtual bone. "Here boy go get it!" Taiki stated throwing the bone over to Hikari's side of the field. "Arf arf!" the monster barked letting go of Taiki's arm and dashing after the bone, once he had grabbed it, he sat on its haunches and bagsn to gnaw on the bone happily.

"Now than My Turn Draw!" Taiki stated with a smirk drawing his next card and nodded. "Now I summon Honest in attack Mode!" Taiki stated before slamming it on his card on the duel disk before suddenly a young man with wings coming out of its back appeared on the field glaring down the dog who was noming happily on the bone.

**Honest[1100/1900]**

"Now Honest End This!" Taiki shouted as Honest let out a blast of light towards Raiko looked up to seeing the light blast coming towards him. "Arf?" It said before being blasted as The Proctor's life points dropped to Zero.

**Taiki Kaiba: 400 LP**

**Hikari Kage: 0 LP**

Taiki panted for a few moments before re composing himself and humphed. "You just delayed the outcome Proctor nothing more." Taiki stated humphing as he turned around before walking out of the Duel Exam area.

'You may fool some people, Taiki Kaiba, but I know, even if it was only briefly, that i saw the real Taiki Kaiba under the ego.' she thought to herself. The Time at Duel academy was going to be good. 'Maybe we will duel again sometime Taiki when the stakes aren't so high.' She muttered with a smile.


	12. Turn 4-6

**Turn 4-6: Family Fued? Kaiba vs Kaiba! Mokuba ******Kaiba **vs Ayumu Kaiba  
**

* * *

"So Ready Nieice?" Mokuba Kaiba, Uncle to Ayumu Kaiba asked his Nieice as the young women rose an eyebrow. "Uncle Mokie...you're not going to go easy on me right?" She asked as Mokuba rose his hands up. "Who Me? No never!" He said as Ayumu crossed her arms as Mokuba sighed. "I promise not to take it easy on you on my Honor as a Kaiba." He said as Ayumu grinned. "That's better." She said as the two of them activated their duel disks. "NOW LETS DUEL!" The two shouted as their life point counters shot up to 8000 ready to get this exam duel underway.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 8000 LP**

"Ladies First." Mokuba stated as Ayumu giggled a little bit. "Rebecca has been rubbing off on you Uncle." She said as Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck blushing. "Maybe a little bit." He said with a cheeky grin causing Ayumu to grin. "Anyways my move since I go first I don't draw this turn." She said looking over her deck with a smile and nodded. "Alright I'll start us off Uncle by summoning Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib!" Ayumu stated slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly as it glowing before suddenly a dragon with Hieroglyphic like armor swooped in from behind and landed in front of Ayumu with a roar towards Mokuba who grinned.

**Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib[1800/400]**

"And I'll lay one card face down to end my turn. Your move Uncle." She said with a sweet giggle as Mokuba smirked. "You, Your Brother and your father are all alike with the Dragons someone had to break the Kaiba trend and thats going to be me." He said with a grin. "Uncle You didn't!" Ayumu said mocking a gasp as Mokuba laughed. "I did allow me to show you DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his sixth card and looked over his hand and nodded. "First I'll set one card face down. Next I summon Deep-Sea King - Devil Shark!" Mokuba shouted slapping the card on his duel disk before suddenly a fish like creature jumped over Mokuba landing in front of him and sliced its sword like chin a few times ready to do battle.

**Deep-Sea King - Devil Shark[1700/600]**

"Next I activate the magic card Aqua Jet. Heres how it works Nieice. I chose a Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster say oh Deep-Sea King - Devil Shark. He gains a perment 1000 extra attack points." Mokuba stated as Ayumu's eyes widdened in shock as the jet landed on Deep-Sea King- Devil Shark as it let out a roar before its attack power shot up by 1000 due to the effect of Aqua Jet.

**Deep-Sea King - Devil Shark[2700/600]**

"Now Deepp-Sea King- Devil Shar Attack Ayumu's Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib with Aqua Sword Spearing Strike!" Mokuba shouted as the monster let out a roar before the Aqua jets activated charging forward before spearing right though Ayumu's monster taking 900 of Ayumu's life points with it.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 7100 LP**

"Turn End!" Mokuba stated as Ayumu smirked. 'Now this is what I'm talking about' She muttered with a grin. "DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card and grinned. 'Masked Dragon perfect..' She muttered with a smirk plastered over her face as she looked at her hand and nodded. Not much she could do this turn. "Alright Uncle I'll place this monster face down and end my turn." Ayumu stated placing a monster in her monster zone face down as Mokuba rose an eyebrow in confusion exactally what was his Nieice planning. "Very well my turn DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and smirked at what he drew before nodding at his hand before speaking. "Alright I'll summon White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace in attack mode!" Mokuba stated slapping the card on his duel disk before suddenly an eel with shining crystals all around its body and a royal crown swam into the field ready to attack.

**White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace[1700/1200]**

"Now than! White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace attack Ayumu's face down! Swimming Eel Strike!" Mokuba shouted as the Eel let out its cry before swimming forward and slapped the card down before it was revealed as Masked Dragon as Ayumu grinned. "Thanks for that uncle now I get to activate Masked Dragon's effect. You see when its sent to the graveyard after battle like you just did." She stated taking the card and placing it in her graveyard. "I'm allowed to special summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck. So I select another Masked Dragon." Ayumu stated with a grin as another Masked Dragon appeared on the feild crossing its wings over its body in defense mode.

"Deepp-Sea King- Devil Shark Attack Ayumu's Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib with Aqua Sword Spearing Strike!" Mokuba shouted as the monster let out a roar before the Aqua jets activated charging forward before spearing right though Ayumu's monster. "And once again we are having a repeat because now I once again can activate Masked Dragons effect. So come to the field God Dragon Apocalypse!" Ayumu shouted placing the card from her deck to her hand before a dragon made out pure fire appeared on the field letting out a roar before landing in defense position.

**God Dragon Apocalypse[1000/1500]**

"So you used Masked Dragon's effect twice in order to protect your life points impressive...Turn End!" Mokuba stated with a grin. "My turn than DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card and looked over it before grinning. "Alright for my move I'll activate the effect of God Dragon Apocalypse and discard Dark Armed Dragon to add back to my hand Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib. However, now is when things get good uncle because now I remove from play God Dragon Apocalypse!" She stated as the dragon let out a painfull roar before Ayumu lifted one card from her hand into the air. "TO SUMMON RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Ayumu shouted slapping the card down on her duel disk. Suddenly a flame shot up from behind Ayumu as Mokuba looked up before the flames turned into the shape of a dragon before the flames zoomed off as a monsters that looked like red eyes appeared on the feild with a roar before its body was cloaked in a metal coating.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Now for its effect. Now once per turn I'm allowed to special summon one Dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard. So be born RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Ayumu shouted as suddenly a black bodied dragon with red eyes zoomed into the feild before landing next to Darkness Metal Dragon and let out a roar towards Mokuba.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"First Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack Deep-Sea King - Devil Shark DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Ayumu shouted. The Dragon let out a roar before flying into the air before Mokuba pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Not So Fast Ayumu! Reverse Card Open! Forgotten Seabed Temple! When this card is activated it becomes Umi, Once per turn I can target one Level four or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type monster and Banish it but at the end phase it comes back to the field so for now White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace be gone from the game!" Mokuba shouted as the Eel let out a roar before zooming into the Banished Zone Before Darkness Metal Dragon's attack connected with Devil shark destroying it taking 100 life points with it.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 7900 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 7100 LP**

"One Problem Uncle." Ayumu stated as Mokuba blinked. "You left yourself open for a Direct attack." She stated as Mokuba's eyes went wide and his face white. "Awww crap." He muttered to himself. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Mokuba Directly! Dark Mega Flare!" Ayumu shouted as Red eyes flew into the air before launching a huge dark flame towards Mokuba as the young Kaiba held his arm up taking the blast and losing 2400 life points in the process.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5500 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 7100 LP**

"Turn End!" Ayumu stated with a grin as Mokuba let out a chuckle. "Alright my turn than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing the next card off the top of his deck and grinned. "Alright first I'll activate the field spell Umiiruka!" Mokuba stated placing the card in his field spell zone with a grin before a giant tidal wave swamped over the two duelist as they were now in an under-water like field now as Ayumu smirked before Mokuba continued. "Now thanks to this field spell all monsters gain 500 attack points but lose 400 defense points. Next I'll summon Eagle Shark in defense mode" Mokuba stated placing the card on his duel disk before suddenly a shark like creature with the head of a eagle appeared on the field before crossing its fins in defense mode than glowed green and red showing the field spell taking effect.

**Eagle Shark[1500/1400]**

"Turn End!" Mokuba stated with a grin as Ayumu nodded. "My turn than DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card revealing it to be Fusion Seal Organism - Darkness. 'Perfect' Ayumu stated before Mokuba smirked. "Not so fast Niece I activate the effect of Forgotten Seabed Temple! So come back in Defense Mode White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace!" Mokuba shouted as suddenly the Eel swam back from behind Mokuba before stopping in front of Mokuba in defense mode. "Alright Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Attack White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace! DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Ayumu shouted as Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon rose up to the air before Mokuba pressed a button on his duel disk. "Effect Activate! Forgotten Seabed Temple!" He shouted. 'Not again...' Ayumu muttered to herself in annoyance as the Eel swam back to the Banished Zone in the ocean as Ayumu sighed shaking her head. "Turn End." She said with a small smile.

"My turn than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and looked over it and grinned. "Alright I'll sacrifice Egale Shark to place this card face down." He stated as the shark let out a roar before disappearing as Mokuba placed the card face down. "Now for the effect of Forgotten Seabed Temple! Come back in Defense Mode White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace!" He stated as the Eel came swimming back before shielding its self with its fins in defense mode. "Turn End." He stated as Ayumu smiled. "My turn DRAW!" She stated with a grin drawing her next card and smiled. 'Fusion only a mater of time now..' She stated looking over her hand trying to decide what to do. "Alright Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Mokuba's face down with Dark Mega Flare!" Ayumu shouted as Red eyes flew into the air before launching a huge dark flame towards Mokuba's monster as it was revealed as Shark the Crew as it was destroyed.

"Now lets try this one more time Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Attack White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace! DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Ayumu shouted as Mokuba smirked. "Don't think so Neice! Effect activate Forgotten Seabed Temple! You know what to do my freind." He said as the Eel saluted before swimming off as Ayumu sighed in annoyance. "Turn End." Ayumu stated sighing as Mokuba grinned cheekily. "My Turn than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and grinned. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn!" Mokuba stated with a grin before smirked. "But not before activating the effect of Forgotten Seabed Temple! Come back in Defense Mode White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace!" He stated as the Eel came swimming back before shielding its self with its fins in defense mode.

"Alright my turn than DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card and nodded. 'Alright Meteor Dragon..soon I can get something going.' She muttered to herself. "Turn End!" Ayumu stated as Mokuba grinned. "Alright my turn than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright I'll sacrifice my face down Bearded Anglerfish and due to its effect I can treat this one monster as two because I'm summoning a water monster so come forth Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth!" Mokuba shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly an ancient rock looking fish creature appeared on the feild before glowing red and green showing the effect of the feild spell. 'This could be trouble' Ayumu muttered to herself.

**Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth[3300/1800]**

"Now due to his effect I can discard one card and special summon as many Level 4 or lower Fish-Type monsters as possible from my deck but I can't attack with them. So come forth Dragon Shadow Fish, Ray Bronto, Needle Sunfish and Ocean's OOPA!" Mokuba stated slapping the two cards on his duel disk before suddenly a Dinosaur looking fish swam out from behind Mokuba and a little guy with a spear appeared on the field next to him having been riding the big guys back. While suddenly a fish with needles coming out of its mouth swam up to Mokuba before getting in front of him in defense mode as Mokuba now had five monsters.

**Dragon Shadow Fish, Ray Bronto[2000/600]**

**Needle Sunfish[2000/0]**

**Ocean's OOPA[2000/500]**

"Now last but not least I sacrifice Ocean's OOPA due to the effect of the monster I have in my hand so come forth Thousand Eyes Fish in defense mode!" Mokuba shouted as suddenly the monster disapeared before a fish swam into the field with littarly what looked like 1000 eyes as Mokuba grinned.

**Thousand Eyes Fish[800/1700]**

"Now for his effect due to how he was summoned I get to see your hand lets see Niece." Mokuba stated as Ayumu turned her hand around as Mokuba's eyes went white at what he saw. 'This could get ugly soon.' He muttered as Ayumu brought her hand back to only so she could see it. "Now than Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Ancient Swift Blast!" Mokuba shouted as suddenly the fish reved its head back before lauching a huge blast towards Ayumu as it connected with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon taking 500 of her life points with her.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5500 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 6600 LP**

"Turn End!" Mokuba stated nodding proud of what he did so far. "Alright My Turn DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card and sighed just another Dragons Mirror she didn't have everything she had yet. "Alright Uncle I'll switch Red Eyes to defense mode and end my turn." Ayumu stated as the Red Eyes folded its wings over itsself as Mokuba nodded. "My go than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and grinned.

"Alright than Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with Ancient Swift Blast!" Mokuba shouted as suddenly the fish reved its head back before lauching a huge blast towards Ayumu as it connected with Red Eyes Black Dragon taking out her monster but her life points were spared for now. "Turn End!" Mokuba stated as Ayumu nodded. "My Turn DRAW!" Ayumu stated drawing her next card and looked over it with a nod. "Alright my turn than I'll set one monster and one card before ending my turn." Ayumu stated as Mokuba blinked confused but shrugged before smiling. "Alright my move than DRAW!" Mokuba stated looking at his card and nodded. "Alright I'll scarfice Needle Sunfish and summon Panther Shark in attack mode!" Mokuba stated with a grin as the card shined brightly signaling a sacrifice as Mokuba placed the card on the duel disk before a shark that looked a lot like a panther swam in front of Mokuba from behind him as it roared ready to strike.

**Panther Shark[1600/1600]**

"Now I'll switch White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace to attack mode." Mokuba stated switching the monster he talked about before pointing towards Ayumu's face down. "Now Panther Shark attack Ayumu's facedown with Panther Swift Swim strike!" Mokuba stated as the panther roared before charging forward and speared the monster as it was revealed as Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib

"Now Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and White Swamp Eel of the Dragon Palace attack Ayumu Directly!" Mokuba shouted as at first the blast from the Deepsea King launched a blast as it connected with Ayumu before the eel swam forward and slapped Ayumu across the face with its tail bringing her down to 1100 Life points as Ayumu wiped her mouth and smirked.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5500 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 1100 LP**

"Turn End!" Mokuba stated as Ayumu grinned and placed her hand on her deck. 'here goes nothing' She muttered. "DRAW!" Ayumu shouted drawing her next card and smirked. "alright first I'll activate Cyclone! This allows me to get rid of one spell or trap card on your field and I chose Forgotten Seabed Temple!" Ayumu shouted as a lighting struck down on the trap destroying it as Ayumu smirked. "Now than time to change things around by activating DRAGONS MIRROR!" Ayumu stated with a smirk. 'Aww crap...' Mokuba muttered to himself. "Thanks to this card I'll Banish from the game Masked Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Hieroglyphic Dragon - Dragon Geib in order to Special Summon FIVE GOD DRAGON!" Ayumu shouted as suddenly a portal opened up from above before a five headed dragon one for five of the different elments appeared on the field with a roar.

**Five God Dragon[5000/5000]**

"I'm not quite done yet Uncle." Ayumu stated with a smirk as Mokuba gave a "You're shitting me" look causing Ayumu to smirk wider. "Now I activate Fusion! Fusing together Meteor Dragon and Fusion Seal Organism - Darkness that will represent Red Eyes Black Dragon due to its effect in my hand in order to special summon Meteor Black Dragon!" Ayumu shouted as the two cards jumped into a vortex before out of said Vortex emerged a huge dragon that's outlining looked like it had come out of a Volcano.

**Meteor Black Dragon[3500/2000]**

"Now Five God Dragon, Attack Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth with Elemental God Burst!" Ayumu shouted before suddenly the five dragons reved up their heads before launching five elmental blasts towards the monster destroying it taking 1700 of his life points. "Now Metor Black Dragon attack Panther Shark with Dark Burning Meteor!" Ayumu shouted as The Dragon reved up its mouth creating a Metor before launching it towards the shark destroying it taking 1900 of his life points away bringing Mokuba down to 1900 as Ayumu smirked. "Turn End!" Ayumu stated with a grin.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 1900 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 1100 LP**

"Impressive Ayumu..Draw!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card with a grin. "Alright I'll summon Radiant-Scales Flying Fish in attack mode!" Mokuba shouted before suddenly a fish with golden wings swam into the feild in front of Mokuba as the young Kaiba grinned.

**Radiant-Scales Flying Fish[1700/1000]**

"Now than for his effect! I'll sacrifice Thousand Eyes Fish! Now since I sacrificed a fish monster I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I chose Five God Dragon!" Mokuba shouted as The Dragon let out a painful roar before disapearing. "Turn End!" Mokuba stated as he panted as Ayumu smiled. "DRAW!" She stated with a grin drawing her next card. "Alright time I end this Uncle I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" Ayumu shouted slapping the card on her duel disk before suddenly a monster that looked Similiar to Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the feild with a roar.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern[1800/1600]**

"Alright Red-Eyes Wyvern! Attack Radiant-Scales Flying Fish with Prototype Mega Flare!" Ayumu shouted as the dragon reved up its mouth before launching a Medium sized flame before it exploded on contect with the fish as Ayumu grinned. "Its been fun Uncle. Meteor Black Dragon END THIS!" Ayumu shouted as suddenly the dragon formed a Meteor in its mouth before launching a blast towards Mokuba knocking him back as his life points dropped to zero.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 0 LP**

**Ayumu Kaiba: 1100 LP**

Mokuba slowly got up as Ayumu ran over and glomped him in a hug. "Thank you for a great Duel Uncle Mokie!" Ayumu stated as Mokuba chuckled patting her head. "Anything for you Princess now please I need to get back to work." He said as Ayumu smiled getting off helping her Uncle up before bringing him into one more hug. Duel Academy's students were heating up big time.

_to be contiued_


	13. Turn 4-7

**Turn 4-7: Fairy Domination? Shinda vs Duel Academy Proctor!****  
**

* * *

"Alright here we-GAH!" Shinda stated grabbing her ring as a dark voice shouted. "Come on can't I nibble at his soul a little bit?" The voice asked as Shinda snarled. "NO! Now mind your manners or I'll expose you to all the Yaoi I've come across!" She snapped as Thief King scoffed. "Oh please I've probably come across 10 times worse than what you could possibly give me." He said as Shinda grinned. "Oh really what about Yaoi of you and the Pharaoh." She said as The Thief Kings face went pale. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He snapped as Shinda smirked. "Than mind your tongue thief king." She said as he grumbled. 'Party popper...' He muttered.

"Um Ms. Bakura?" The Proctor asked as Shinda shot her head up and blushed. "er right sorry just talking to myself nothing to see here." Shinda said as the proctor sweat dropped. "Anyways going over your results Ms. Bakura if you win this duel you will be placed in Obelisk Blue but if you lose you will be placed in Ra yellow is that fair?" He asked as Shinda smiled nodding her head. "Yes that is perfectly alright." She said bowing respectfully. Soon her eyes went serious as the Thief King looked from the shadows at his "Host.". "Lets see what kind of dueling skills and deck she has." He muttered as the two activated their duel disks. "NOW LETS DUEL!" They shouted both of their life point counters going up to 8000.

**Shinda Bakura: 8000 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 8000 LP**

"I'll go first than. I'll set this card face down. Next I summon Gladial Beast Darius!" The Proctor stated slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a horse beast wielding a chain and wearing armor of orange with spikes coming out of the armor appeared on the field before whipping the chain down on the ground before bringing it back up and ready to strike Shinda. These were the Gladial Beast, a type of deck that was currently in development and used only for Exam duels to test students.

**Gladial Beast Darius[1700/300]**

"Turn End!" The Proctor stated not taking his eyes off of Shinda pulling out a clip board. As ordered he was going to take all notes about Shinda. He didn't know why he was ordered to do so but still. "My Turn DRAW!" Shinda stated drawing her first sixth card of the duel and smiled at the card. "Alright I'll place two cards face down. Next I activate the effect of Hecatrice from my hand. Heres how it works by sending Hecatrice to the graveyard I can bring one Castle of the Gods - Valhalla to my hand." Shinda stated as she slipped the monster Hecatrice to the graveyard as the proctor was jotting this down before she grinned. "Next I activate Castle of the Gods - Valhalla!" She stated placing the card in her spell and trap zone before continuing. "This is a Continuous Spell. Once per turn I can special summon Fairy-Type monster from your hand. However, I must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect." Shinda explained as she looked at her hand and grinned.

"Now since I don't control any monsters lets get this going shall we? I activate the effect of Castle of the Gods - Valhalla! So Now I special Summon Guardian Angel Jeanne!" Shinda stated slapping the card on her duel disk before suddenly a flash of light shined upon the duel field as a women that looked like an angel descended from what looked like the heavens and landed in front of Shinda as The Thief King scoffed. "Fairies...it just HAD to be Fairies!" The Thief King muttered to himself.

**Guardian Angel Jeanne[2800/2000]**

"Next I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Shinda stated as she opened up her feild spell section placing the card in before closing it as her duel disk shined before suddenly the field transformed into some strange Sanctuary in the sky held up by a strange rock formation causing Shinda to grin. "Now that this card is in play Any and all damage that I would receive by you destroying a fairy monster becomes Zero." Shinda explained as The Proctor rubbed her chin and nodded. "Impressive." He stated with a smile nodding as Shinda grinned. "Your about to get a whole lot more impressed. Guardian Angel Jeanne! Attack his Gladial Beast Darius with Angel Dust Blast!" Shinda shouted as the women brought her hands together forming a blast into her hands before sending it flying towards the beast as it collided before the beast let out a cry of pain before being destroyed taking 1100 life points with it.

**Shinda Bakura: 8000 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 6900 LP**

"Now for its second effect all attack points your creature had I gain as Life points Damage." Shinda explained with a smile as her body glowed green before her life point counter shot up by 1700.

**Shinda Bakura: 9700 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 6900 LP**

"Turn End" Shinda stated with a small smirk. The Proctor nodded with a smile drawing his next card looking over the card with a smirk and nodded. "Alright I'll activate the spell card Gladial Trainer, this card allows me to add one level four or lower Gladial Beast to my hand so I'll chose, Gladial Beast Retiari." He stated as the card flew into his hand before placing the spell card in his graveyard. "Next I activate Cyclone on your The Sanctuary in the Sky! as you know Applicant this card destroys one Spell or trap card of my choosing." The Proctor stated as a Cyclone bolted on Shinda's Field spell destroying it. "Aww man..." She muttered to herself as the Thief King chuckled shaking his head.

"I'll place one monster face down and end my turn." He stated as Shinda nodded. "Nice on Proctor. My turn DRAW!" Shinda stated drawing her next card and looked over it with a grin. "I'll place one monster face down. Now than Guardian Angel Jeanne! Attack his face down monster with with Angel Dust Blast!" Shinda shouted as the women brought her hands together forming a blast into her hands before sending it flying towards the card as it collided it was revealed as Gladial Beast Laquer before being destroyed. "Now for Jeanne's effect I gain life points equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster." Shinda explained as she glowed green before her life points shot up at the gain from the beast.

**Shinda Bakura: 11500 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 6900 LP**

"Turn End!" Shinda stated with a grin as the proctor chuckled this women was shutting down every thing he was trying to do. She was going to be a good duelist some day. "My Turn than Draw." He said drawing his next card. "Alright than this turn I'll summon Gladial Beast Equite in attack mode!" The Proctor shouted slapping the card on the duel disk with a minotaur creature with a blue shield and wings with as he grinned before Shinda let out a smirk. "REVERSE CARD OPEN! PITFALL OF NARKU!" Shinda shouted as the proctor shook his head. He should of seen this coming. "Thanks to this card I can destroy a monster with 1500 or more attack points!" Shinda stated as the Proctor smirked. "Not so fast! Quick spell counter Forbidden Holy Lance!" The Proctor shouted as Shinda blinked. "Thanks to this card I can equip it to a monster they lose 800 attack points but cant be effected by spells or trap cards this turn." The Proctor stated as Shinda cursed at this,

"Now than, Gladial Beast Equite! Attack her face down! Gladial Beast Spearing Strike!" He shouted as the beast let out a roar before charging forward towards the card spearing it before suddenly a barrier came up blasting the creature back revealing it as Spirit of the harp and took 1200 of his life points due to the defense difference.

**Shinda Bakura: 11500 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 5700 LP**

"Now for his effect. Gladial Beast Equite's effect allows me to send it back to the deck and shuffle while special summoning a Gladial Beast in its stead. Gladial Beast Darius Come Forth!" The Proctor stated slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a horse beast wielding a chain and wearing armor of orange with spikes coming out of the armor appeared on the field before whipping the chain down on the ground before bringing it back up and ready to strike Shinda.

**Gladial Beast Darius[1700/300]**

"Now for his effect since I special summoned this Gladial Beast this turn I'm allowed to special summon another one right to the field some come forth Gladial Beast Laquer!" He shouted as his graveyard shined before suddenly a Rhino like beast with a flame circle around him span into the field with a roar as Shinda grinned she was liking where this was going.

**Gladial Beast Laquer[1800/400]**

"Turn End!" He stated as Shinda smirked before placing a hand on her deck. "My turn DRAW!" Shinda stated with a grin looking at her next card and nodded. "Alright I'll place one card face down. Now than Guardian Angel Jeanne! Attack his Gladial Beast Darius with Angel Dust Blast!" Shinda shouted as the women brought her hands together forming a blast into her hands before sending it flying towards the beast before The Proctor smirked. "REVERSE CARD OPEN! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" The proctor shouted as Shinda cursed before suddenly the blast hit the barrier destroying it before the Mirror shattered as suddenly the shards went into Jeanne destroying her as the Proctor smirked.

"Turn End." Shinda stated as the Proctor nodded with a grin. "My turn than draw." He stated drawing his next card. "Alright my turn than and I'll start by summoning Gladial Beast Retiari!" He shouted as suddenly a lizard like beast appeared on the field with a roar looking towards Shinda as the proctor smirked. "Now than Gladial Fusion by returning them to the deck I can special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck. Gladial Beast Herakleinos come forth!" The Proctor shouted slapping the card on the duel disk as his extra deck shined before suddenly a creature a with a giant ax, a giant shield and standing on its two hine legs let out a roar.

**Gladial Beast Herakleinos[3000/2800]**

"Gladial Beast Herakleinos attack Spirit Of The Harp with GIANT GLADIAL BEAST AX STRIKE!" The Proctor shouted as the beast let out a roar and charged forward as Shinda smirked before pressing a button on her duel disk. "REVERSE CARD OPEN! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" Shinda shouted as the Proctor cursed before suddenly as the ax hit the barrier destroying it before the Mirror shattered as suddenly the shards went into Gladial Beast Herakleinos destroying it causing Shinda to let out a small smirk. "Turn End!" The Proctor stated as Shinda smiled. "My turn than DRAW!" Shinda stated drawing her next card and looked over her card and nodded. "Turn End." She stated as The Proctor nodded. "My Turn DRAW!" He said drawing his next card and smirked. "I'll summon Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi!" The Proctor shouted as suddenly a warrior with a samurai like armor appeared on the field before suddenly a fiery like bear appeared from behind him with a roar as Shinda smirked this duel was getting good.

**Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi[1600/1200]**

"I'll end my turn there." He stated as Shinda nodded. "My Turn DRAW!" Shinda shouted drawing her next card and looked over it with a grin. "I'll place once card face down and end my turn." Shinda stated as the Proctor nodded. "My turn than DRAW!" he stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright I'll summon Gladial Beast Equite!" The Proctor stated slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a minotaur creature with a blue shield and wings with as he grinned before Shinda let out a smirk. "Turn End!" The Proctor stated as Shinda smirked. "Alright my turn draw." Shinda stated drawing her next card and smirked "Alright I sacrifice Spirit Of The Harp and my face down to summon Fallen Angel Asmodeus!" Shinda shouted as she slapped the card on her duel disk before the two cards disappeared as suddenly a black feather descended down to the ground before suddenly out of the ground emerged an angel looking creature that looked like an angel only with black wings emerged onto the field.

**Fallen Angel Asmodeus[3000/2500]**

"Now Fallen Angel Asmodeus attack Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi! Fallen Angel Feather Storm!" Shinda shouted as suddenly the angel lifted in the air and launched multiple feathers at the creature as it let out a roar of pain before being destroyed taking 1400 life points with her.

**Shinda Bakura: 11500 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 4300 LP**

"Turn End!" Shinda stated as The Proctor grinned. "Alright I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He stated as Shinda smirked. "Alright My Turn DRAW!" Shinda stated with a smirk drawing her next card and looked over her card and nodded. "Alright Now Fallen Angel Asmodeus attack Dark Gladial Beast Equite! Fallen Angel Feather Storm!" Shinda shouted as suddenly the angel lifted in the air and launched multiple feathers at the creature as it let out a roar of pain before being destroyed taking another 1400 life points.

**Shinda Bakura: 11500 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 2900 LP**

"Turn End!" Shinda stated as The Proctor nodded before drawing his next card. "Alright this is all I have turn end Shinda. Welcome to the academy. But remember not all duels will be this easy." He said as Shinda nodded. "Thank you proctor. Now Fallen Angel Asmodeus attack him directly and wipe out the rest of his life points!" Shinda shouted as suddenly the angel lifted in the air and launched multiple feathers at the proctor bringing him down to zero life points.

**Shinda Bakura: 11500 LP**

**Duel Academy Proctor: 0 LP**

_To Be Continued._


	14. Turn 4-8

**Turn 4-8: Mirror Match. Amazon vs Amazon. Kazumi vs Angela!****  
**

* * *

"So are you ready to pay for what you did you little bitch." Angela stated with a snarl as Kazumi and her activated their duel disks before Kazumi spoke. "I'd say takes one to know one but calling you a bitch would be an insult to female dogs everywhere and I rather like the creatures lovely companions." She stated as Angela growled. "You're going to pay for ruining my career you retched wench!" She snarled as Kazumi blinked. "Ruining your carrer? You were purposely failing anyone who didn't kiss your bloody arse! I did the right thing just as I'm about to do right now in kicking your arse right here right now!" Kazumi stated. "NOW LETS DUEL!" The two shouted drawing their first five cards as their life points shot up to 8000.

**Kazumi Harrington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 8000 LP**

"I'll start us off than you little tramp!" Angela stated growling as Kazumi laughed a little bit. "Tramp? Thats the best you got?" She asked as Angela growled before looking over her hand to decide what to do. In her hand she held two Amazoness Archers, One Amazoness Chain User, Rescue Operation and Amazoness Curse Master. Kazumi had a slightly better hand, In Kazumi's she had Amazoness Holy Warrior, two Amazoness Curse Master, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force and Cyclone. "Alright than I'll start by summoning Amazoness Archer in attack mode!" Angela stated slapping the card on the duel disk as the hologram lit up before suddenly a young red eyed women with brown hair and a red fur coat along with a sash around her waist and a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other appeared on the field readying her arrow to strike.

**** Amazone**ss Archer[1400/1000]**

"I'll also set one card face down and end my turn." Angela stated as Kazumi grinned. "That's all you got? Well we will just have to see who the Amazoness's alpha bitch is now won't we." She said as Angela flipped her hair. "Why thank you for the compliment." She said as Kazumi facepalmed. "I was talking about me you twit." She growled. "My turn than since I went second DRAW!" She shouted drawing her next card and looked over it with a small smirk on her face. "Alright to start us off lets see what your hiding I activate Cyclone this destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I chose your face down card." Kazumi stated as a gust of wind blew over the field before a lighting bolt struck the facedown card revealing it to be Rescue Operation as it was destroyed. "Now for my monster. I summon to the field Amazoness Holy Warrior in attack mode!" Kazumi shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly out of the hologram emerged a Amazoness Women with a glowing yellow aura and a sword in hand as she swung the sword a few times ready to strike as it glared down Angela's Amazoness monster before Kazumi spoke. "Now for its effect you see for every Amazoness Monster I control she gains 100 extra attack points including herself." Kazumi smirked as the monster glowed green as her attack increased by 100.

******Amazone**ss** Holy Warrior[1800/300]**

"Now Amazoness Holy Warrior attack her Amazoness Archer with Holy Amazoness Strike!" Kazumi shouted as the Amazoness's eyes lit up before she charged in and in one fell swoop sliced down on the archer as she let out a scream of pain before being destroyed as Angela lost 400 life points. Kazumi wasn't pulling any punches that was for sure because this women had caused enough trouble during the time of the terrible trio known as Hiroikku, herself and Rob they stopped this women but now she was back for revenge but Kazumi wouldn't allow her to have it that was for sure. This was her chance to go to Duel Academy, she wasn't going to blow it.

**Kazumi Harrington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 7600 LP**

"Turn End!" Kazumi said with a grin as Angela growled. "My Turn than DRAW!" She snarled drawing her next card looking over it and smirked. 'Perfect.' She muttered to herself as Kazumi rose an eyebrow at that smirk. "I'll start by placing this card face down." She said before placing a card in her spell and trap zone. "Next I summon Amazoness Chain User in attack mode!" She stated slapping the card on her duel disk before suddenly an Amazoness women with wielding a chain whip like weapon appeared on the field before spinning the chain around her head and brought it back down grabbing it with both hands ready to strike.

**Amazoness Chain User[1500/1300]**

"Now I activate from my hand the spell card Amazoness Curse Master! Thanks to this card I am allowed to chose one Amazoness Monster say my Chain user and one of my opponents say your Holly Warrior and switch the original ATK of those targets till the end phase so now My Chain User has the 1700 while yours even with the boost only has 1600. So Amazoness Chain User show this wench who the alpha bitch is. Amazoness Chain Strike!" Angela shouted as the attack meters swapped before the chain master charged in before jumping into the air by shooting her chain at the ground and shooting herself into the air before bringing the chain back to her and shot the chain at the Holy Warrior Kazumi smirked pressing a button on her duel disk. "Not so fast bitch. Reverse Card Open The Holy Barrier-Mirror Force! Thanks to this card now that you've declared an attack all monsters in attack mode are destroyed." She said as the chain connected with the barrier before shattering it as the shards speared into its stomach before destroying it as Kazumi smirked.

"Turn End!" Angela Snarled as Kazumi smirked. "My turn than DRAW!" She shouted drawing her next card and smirked looking over the card. "Oh look at this. This is a familiar face. I summon Amazoness Archer in attack mode!" Kazumi stated with a grin placing the card on her duel disk. as the hologram lit up before suddenly a young red eyed women with brown hair and a red fur coat along with a sash around her waist and a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other appeared on the field readying her arrow to strike.

**Amazoness Archer[1400/1000]**

"And Now of course My Holy Warrior's attack power increasses by 100 due to its effect and now than I control another Amazoness Monster." She stated as the Amazoness glowed green before its attack increased by 100. "Now Holy Warrior attack her directly with Holy Amazoness Strike!" Kazumi shouted as the Amazoness's eyes lit up before she charged in and in one fell swoop sliced down on Angela as she let out a scream of pain before Kazumi smirked. "Not done yet wench. Amazoness Archer follow after Holy Warrior and attack her directly with Amazoness Arrow Strike!" Kazumi shouted as the Amazoness nodded jumping in the air readying her bow before letting it go before it pierced though Angela taking some more of her life points.

**Kazumi Harrington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 4300 LP**

"Now two final things. One I'll sacrifice both these monsters. Due to Archers effect I can inflict 1200 life point damage to you!" Kazumi shouted as another Arrow pierced though Angela as she let out a scream again losing another 1200 life points and still had not done a single point of damage to Kazumi. For one looking for revenge this was not looking good for her.

**Kazumi Harrington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 3100 LP**

"And to Finish things off I'll Protective Seal Swords of Light! This card stops all monsters on your side of the feild from attacking for three turns!" Kazumi shouted as swords struck down all around Angela as Kazumi crossed her arms. "Turn End." She said with a grin. "My turn than DRAW!" Angela stated drawing her next card with a smirk. "Alright I'll summon Amazoness Holy Warrior in attack mode!" She shouted slapping the card on the duel disk. before suddenly out of the hologram emerged a Amazoness Women with a glowing yellow aura and a sword in hand as she swung the sword a few times ready to strike as it glared down Kazumi. "And I'm not going over the effect since you already explained it." Angela said as the Attack points increased by 100.

**Amazoness Holy Warrior[1800/300]**

"Due to your stupid Swords I'll end my turn." She stated as Kazumi grinned. "Alright My turn DRAW!" Kazumi stated drawing her next card and smirked. "I'll activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit! This card allows me when I attack a monster with an Amazoness monster and my Amazoness gains 1000 extra attack points unfortunately its only under my battle phase." She explained as she looked over her hand and nodded. "Turn End!" She stated as Angela grinned. "My turn DRAW!" She stated drawing her next card and smirked. "Alright I'll summon Amazoness Trainee in attack mode!" Angela shouted slapping the card on the field before suddenly a Teenage girl wearing a blue tiger-striped two piece outfit and armbands wielding a chained Shiriken spinning it around before putting in position ready to strike. "Turn End!" She stated as Kazumi smirked. "My turn DRAW!" She stated looking over her card with a small smirk. "Alright I summon Amazoness Sage in attack mode!" Kazumi shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a mage looking Amazon appeared on the field twirling her staff around ready to strike.

**Amazoness Sage[1400/700]**

"Now due to my Amazones Fighting spirit it gains 1000 attack now Amazoness Sage attack Amazoness Trainee! Amazones Sage Blast!" Kazumi shouted as the Sage span its staff around before launching a blast towards the Trainne who let out a scream of pain before being destroyed as Angela lost 900 of her life points.

**Kazumi Harrington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 2200 LP**

"Turn End!" She stated with a smirk as Angela growled. "DRAW!" She shouted drawing her next card and smirked. "I summon Amazoness Chain User in attack mode!" She stated slapping the card on her duel disk before suddenly an Amazoness women with wielding a chain whip like weapon appeared on the field before spinning the chain around her head and brought it back down grabbing it with both hands ready to strike.

**Amazoness Chain User[1500/1300]**

"Next turn you life points are mine! Turn End!" She shouted as Kazumi smirked. "We'll see DRAW!" She shouted drawing her next card looking over it and nodded. "Now Amazoness Sage with the effect of Amazoness Fighting Spirit Attack Amazoness Holy Warrior! Amazones Sage Blast!" Kazumi shouted as the Sage span its staff around before launching a blast towards the Warrior who let out a scream of pain before being destroyed as Angela lost some more of her life points.

**Kazumi Harrington: 8000 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 1700 LP**

"Turn End!" She stated with a smirk as suddenly the swords disappeared around Angela causing her to smirk. "My turn than DRAW!" Angela shouted drawing her next card looking at it with a smirk. "Alright first off I'm going to summon Amazones Archer in attack mode!" She shouted slapping the card on the duel disk. The hologram lit up before suddenly a young red eyed women with brown hair and a red fur coat along with a sash around her waist and a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other appeared on the field readying her arrow to strike.

**Amazoness Archer[1400/1000]**

"Now I activate the spell card Amazoness Treasure!" She stated slapping the card on the duel disk as a necklace with the treasure appeared around the Chain Users neck as she smirked. "Now thanks to this card after the damage calculation when your monster would not be destroyed this card destroys it." She stated as Kazumi's eyes widened. "Now than Amazoness Chain User destroy her Sage with Spearing Amazones Strike!" Angela shouted as the Amazon jumped in the air by using its chain to shoot her up into the air before bringing the chain to her and sent the attack flying into her sage destroying it taking 100 of her life points.

**Kazumi Harrington: 7900 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 1700 LP**

"Now Amazoness Archer attack her directly with Amazoness Arrow Strike!" She shouted as the Amazon readied her arrow before letting it go and taking 1400 of her life points as Angela smirked. Now she had some damage going and it was only a matter of time before her revenge on this bitch was complete.

**Kazumi Harrington: 6500 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 1700 LP**

"Turn End!" She shouted as the duel contiued on the two of them kept matching Amazon for Amazon with the same attack points and it looked like no one was going to get the upper hand anytime soon. Enter the Twenty-Fith turn of the Duel Kazumi had one face down with Amazoness Blow Piper, Amazoness Traine, Amazoness Fighter and another Amazoness Trainer while Angela had Amazoness Chain User and Amazoness Swords-woman out on the field. "My turn than DRAW!" Angela stated drawing her next and smirked. "Alright time to further completely destroying you I activate the spell card Amazoness Fighting Spirit! I wont go over the effect since you used it in this duel already but now! Amazoness Swordswomen attack her Blowpiper with Amazoness Sword Energy SLASH!" Angela shouted as the Amazon let out a huge energy sword beam before Kazumi smirked pressing a button on her duel disk.

"REVERSE CARD OPEN! MAGIC CYLINDER!" She shouted as Angela's eyes went wide. "NO!" she shouted as suddenly the energy went into one Cylinder as Kazumi spoke. "Now than since you attacked this attack is blocked and reflected right to your life points this duel is OVER!" She shouted as the blast bounced back before knocking Angela back against the wall as her life points dropped to Zero.

**Kazumi Harrington: 6500 LP**

**Angela Kramer: 0 LP**

"Now lets this be known never mess with the alpha bitch English women...bitch." Kazumi stated humphing before turning around and exiting the duel arena.

_To Be Contiued_


	15. Turn 4-9

**Turn 4-9: A Former Councilors Vengeance! ****Hiroikku vs Louis!**

* * *

_-A Blue Police Box materializes on the GX set. The doors open and The Rainwalker pops out.- Hi, everyone, The Rainwalker here. Just so everyone here knows Hiroikku Senshi is the Japanese name of David Cardigan. I'm allowing Hollow to use him in this because 1. I'm the rain in OmegaRain Productions 2. Hollow asked me real nicely. If you like Hiroikku/David here, remember to come check him out in my story Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. Just type the name, The Rise of El Loco Desperado,, in the search space under story. Or go to the profile page of yours truly, The Rainwalker, and you can find the story there. Now let's get this story going, LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! -Pops back into the TARDIS and dematerializes.-_

* * *

"Kaiba Boy hold that duel!" a familiar voice shouted coming though the stands. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, turned around and blinked in confusion. "Pegasus? What in the world are you doing here all the way from your Island?" Seto asked. Pegasus recovered from the running. "Okay...I'm...getting to old...to be running like this, Kaiba Boy. But you...need to stop the duel with Senshi boy and that Louis character." Pegasus stated.

Seto blinked before putting his hands up. "Okay explain slowly Pegasus. What are you talking about?" Seto asked. Pegasus took a deep breath before speaking. "Louis is using an experimental Deck stolen from Industrial Illusions!" He explained. Seto's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He snarled in anger.

"You there, Louis! Hold it right there Security-!" Seto started before he heard the voice of Hiroikku Senshi. "Wait Kaiba-san." He said turning towards Louis with a growl. "You sneaky, Manipulative, little snob. Not only where you sick enough to run a child sex slave operation I booked you for, but now you have the gal to steal from the company that created Duel Monsters in the first place?! Kaiba-san, allow me the honoe of dealing with this dirtbag!" Hiroikku stated. Pegasus looked over to him and asked, "Are you sure, Senshi boy?" Hiroikku nodded and said, "Call it the principle of the thing, Crawford-san."

Kaiba smirked. "Well who am I to deny someone their chance. LET THE DUEL BEGIN!" Seto shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers. "LETS DUEL!" Hiroikku and Louis shouted activating their duel disks as their life point counter jumped up to 8000.

**Louis Brandon: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 8000 LP**

The two duelists drew their first five cards. Louis smirked. "I'll go first Senshi..." he stated before going for a draw. However, suddenly Hiroikku began to speak. "Hold it right there, you pervert!' Hirroiku snapped, "According to the rules of Duel Monsters, the person who makes the first move...can't draw first." Louis growled. "WHAT?! What kind of stupid rule is that!" He snapped as Seto spoke from the stands. "It's my rule you punk take it or leave it!" Set snarled as Hiroikku smirked. "If you want to continue to duel me I suggest you take it." He said as Louis growled in anger. "Fine! I'll take it!" He said looking over his hand and grinned. "Alright I'll place one monster face down and one card face down." He stated placing one monster face down and one spell and/or trap card face down before bringing a card up from his hand and continued. "Now I activate the continuous spell card Wind-Up Manufacture!" Louis shouted as the card shined brightly.

"What in the world does that do?" Hiroikku asked.  
Pegasus looked on. "Theres no way he can know about the effects," he said. A person from the crowd that came with Pegasus whispered something to him. The CEO of Industrial Illusion's eyes widened. "What, the effect manual has been stolen as well?!" he asked. Seto groaned. "Fan-freakin-tatstic!" Kaiba muttered to himself. "Its quite simple, Once per turn, if an effect of a "Wind-Up" monster is activated I can add one Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from my deck to my hand." Louis stated smiling maliciously. Seto sweat dropped. "Broken much, Pegasus?" Seto asked.  
Pegasus threw his hands up in the air. "I told you its experimental at the moment Kaiba Boy!" He stated.

"Its quite Simple Once per turn, if an effect of a "Wind-Up" monster is activated I can add one Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from my deck to my hand." He explained as Pegasus sweat dropped. "This is not looking good for Senshi Boy..." He said with a sweat dropp. "Do they have any weakness?" Seto asked as Pegasus shook his head. "If they do its up to Senshi Boy to figure it out." He explained. "I'll lay one final card face down and end my turn." Louis stated with a small grin as Hiroikku smiled. "Alright my turn than DRAW!" He explained drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright I'll lay one card face down next I'll summon The Immortal Bushi in attack mode!" Hiroikku stated slapping the card on the duel disk as suddenly a balding warrior with two swords one in each hand appeared on the field slicing in front of him with a slash ready to strike.

**The Imortal Bushi[1200/600]**

"Now for his effect. While he is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of a Warrior-Type monster. Also During my standby phase if this card is in my Graveyard and all the monsters in my Graveyard are Warrior-Type. I can can Special Summon this card. However, I must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect." Hiroikku explained as Louis simply smirked before Hiroikku continued. "Now The Immortal Bushi attack this dirtbags face down card. Bushi Samuari Slash!" He shouted as the warrior opened his eyes before charging forward causing Louis to smirk. "REVERSE CARD OPEN! DNA Health Checkup!" He shouted pressing a button on his duel disk before the card flipped up. "So your not as stupid as most dirtbags I've run across than Louis." Hiroikku stated causing Louis to growl before he continued.

"Now than here is how DNA Health Checkup works Hiroikku." He started before Hiroikku spoke up. "Yeah Yeah I know how it works You select your face down monster and I have to Delcare two attributes. Than you reveal the selected monster and if its is one of the declared Attributes, I draw two cards if not you draw two am I right?" He asked as Louis began steaming red in the face. "Fine I chose Earth and Dark." Hiroikku explained as Louis smirked as he flipped it over. "Sorry punk its a Water Attribute meaning I draw two cards." He explained as he drew two cards before Hiroikku's monster struck down before a barrier popped up and blocked the attack before The Immortal Bushi landed in front of Hiroikku as he lost 100 life points.

**Louis Brandon: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 7900 LP**

"Oh my 100 Life Points lost however will I recover." He said sarcastically as Louis simply steamed Red at Hiroikku's sarcasm. "Turn End" He stated ending his turn with a grin on his face. "My Turn DRAW!" Louis stated drawing his next card with a smirk. "I'll first switch Wind-Up Shark to attack mode." He stated flipping over Wind-Up shark as he smirked. "Now I summon Wind-Up Rabbit in attack mode!" Louis shouted slapping the card on the duel disk as suddenly a creature that looked like a toy rabbit showed up on the field before taking a carrot out of no where with a grin chomping on it. "Eh whats up doc?" It asked as Hiroikku sweat dropped at the Looney Toons reference on the Wind-Up Rabbit.

**Wind Up Rabbit[1400/600]**

"Now first Wind-up Rabbit attack The Immortal Bushi! Wind-Up Piano Strike!" Louis shouted before suddenly the Wind-Up Rabbit pulled out a remote control button before pressing it as suddenly a Paino came dropping down from the air and smashed over The Immortal Bushi destroying it taking 200 of Hiroikku's life points.

**Louis Brandon: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 7700 LP**

"Now Wind-Up Shark! Attack Hiroikku Directly Wind-Up Jaws!" Louis shouted as the key on the shark winded up before charging into Hiroikku before biting down on his arm as Hiroikku let out a yell of pain before losing 1500 of his life points.

**Louis Brandon: 8000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6200 LP**

"Turn End!" Louis stated with a smirk as Hiroikku panted a little growled. "My Turn DRAW!" Hiroikku stated drawing his next card and looked with and nodded with a smile. "Now Than for the start of my turn I activate the effect of The Imortal Bushi now than since I have no monsters out on the feild I can special summon The Imortal Bushi. " Hiroikku explained as his graveyard shined as suddenly a balding warrior with two swords one in each hand appeared on the field slicing in front of him before bending down and cross his arms showing he was in defense mode.

**The Imortal Bushi[1200/600]**

"Next I summon Rose, Warrior Lady of Revenge in attack mode!" Hiroikku shouted before slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a rose petal landed on the field before a storm of petals picked up as it stopped suddenly a young red haired women with a white scarf. "Revenge time bitch!" She said as the Rabbit kept noming on his carrot as if it was nothing.

**Rose, Warrior Lady of Revenge[1600/600]**

"Rose, Warrior Lady Of Revenge! Attack Wind-Up Rabbit! Rose Petal Slash!" Hiroikku shouted as the creature charged forward readying its blade as Louis smirked before speaking. "Not so fast I'm activating the effect of Wind-Up Rabbit." Louis said as Hiroikku sighed. 'You've got to be freakin kidding me' He muttered to himself as Louis smirked. "You see once per either one of our turns I'm allowed to select one wind-up monster and banish it until my next standby phase and I'm choosing Wind-Up Rabbit." He said as a hole appeared in front of the Rabbit. "Bye Bye Doc!" The Rabbit said dropping into the hole as it closed. "Next. REVERSE CARD OPEN! Wicked Barrier Dark Force! Thanks to this card instead of all monsters in attack mode being destroyed by an attack this card upon activation destroys all monsters in defense mode but instead removes them from Play!" Louis said as the dark beams came shooting towards Hiroikku's one face down monster. 'Oh shock...this dirtbag is good this might be trouble.' He muttered to himself as the beam shot though his defense monster removing it from play.

"Fine but your Wind-Up Shark is still open for attack. Rose, Warrior Lady Of Revenge! Do it!" Hiroikku shouted as the Warrior slashed though the Toy as it exploded as it took 100 of his life points. "Is that all you-" He started before the women jumped in the air launching a suriken at the man as Louis let out a scream as Hiroikku smirked. "Did I forget to mention its effect that in inflicts an extra 300 points of damage for every damage she gives?" Hiroikku asked as Louis growled holding his arm in pain at the effect.

**Louis Brandon: 7600 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 6200 LP**

"Turn end." Hiroikku stated with a grin as Louis growled. "My turn DRAW!" He stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright first I'll activate Wind Up Rabbits effect and bring it back to the field." He said as a hole opened up before the rabbit popped back out. "Eh Whats up Doc?" it asked noming on a carrot. "Now I'll activate the effect Wind-Up Manufacture since Wind-Up Rabbit's effect was activated I'll add one Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from my deck to my hand." He said as the card flew to his hand. "Next I'll activate another Wind-Up Manufacture!" He stated as Pegasus's eyes widened. "Wait I only had one of those type of cards in that deck!" He shouted as Seto growled. "That Little-" He snarled in anger.

"Next I'll special summon to the field with the effect of Wind-Up Manufacture Wind-Up Dog to the field in attack mode!" He shouted before the card was summoned and looked like a dog before it stood up. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" It shouted punching its two fists standing up on his two hine legs in attack mode.

**Wind-Up Dog[1200/900]**

"Next I'll normal summon Wind-Up Shark to the field in attack mode!" He shouted as he placed the card on the field before suddenly a wind-up version of a shark made its way onto the field as its shined its teeth towards Hiroikku as Louis smirked. "Now thanks to its effect I can special another Wind-Up Shark to the field!" Louis shouted placing the card on the field before suddenly a wind-up version of a shark made its way onto the field as its shined its teeth towards Hiroikku as Louis smirked. "Now than thanks Wind-Up Manufacture I can add another Wind-Up Monster level four or lower from my deck to my hand." He said adding the card from his deck to his hand as his deck shuffled.

"Now finally I activate Wind-Up Dog's effect! Thanks to this card I'm allowed to increase his level by 2 and his attack by 600!" He explained as the Wind-Up Dog jumped in place as his attack power increased. "PUT THEM UP! PUT THEM UP!" The Dog shouted with a grin.

**Wind-Up Dog[1800/900]**

"Now than Wind-Up Dog attack Rose, Warrior Lady of Revenge! Wind Up Punch!" Louis shouted as The Dog charged forward. "PUPPY POWER!" It shouted before slamming its fist into the warriors face taking 200 of Hiroikku's life points. "Now than Wind-Up Sharks and Wind Up Rabbit Hiroikku's life points directly!" Louis shouted as the two sharks bit Hiroikku on the arm before The Rabbit ran forward pulling out a frying pan before SMACK! It smacked Hiroikku right across the face with a frying pan. "OW!" Hiroikku stated as the Rabbit pulled out a carrot. "Eh Later doc!" It said running back to Louis.

**Louis Brandon: 7600 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 1600 LP**

"Now I know how Elmer J. Fudd felt..these wind ups are really beginning to Annoy me." He mutter as Louis smirked. "Turn End!" He stated as Hiroikku growled. "Got to pull something or my PDL dreams are finished DRAW!" He stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Looks like I got some back up now but for how long can they stand against these Wind-ups considering I don't know what else is in that deck of his." Hiroikku muttered to himself. "I hate having a lack of information but you know what they say. Always good to put yourself to the test." He said with a grin looking over his hand.

"Alright first I summon Marauding Captain!" Hiroikku stated before suddenly a captain wielding two swords made his way onto the field and sliced forward a few times before slicing in an X formation before landing on the feild in attack mode. "Now for its effect you see Dirtbag when I summon this card I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! So come forth Core Chimail Bergzak!" Hiroikku shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a giant creature with two swords in hand that towered over the Wind-Ups as the Rabbit looked over them and pulled out a carrot. "Eh whats up docs?" He asked with a grin.

**Marauding Captain[1200/400]**

**Core Chimail Bergzak[2000/200]**

"Now than Core Chimail Bergzak! Attack Wind-Up Dog Double Slash Attack!" Hiroikku shouted as Louis smirked. "Not so fast Hiroikku I activate Wind-Up Rabbit's effect to save Wind-Up Dog." He said as The Rabbit went over to the dog placing a hole under him. "Sorry Pal your going to the dog house." He said before pulling a lever as the Dog let out a yelp falling into the whole. "Ugh..That Rabbit is REALLY getting on my nerves!" Hiroikku growled. "Fine than! Core Chimail Bergzak take out the rabbit! Double Slash Attack!" Hiroikku shouted as Core Chimail Bergzak walked forward. "Kill the Rabbit! Kill The Rabbit! Kill The Rabbit!" He shouted slashing though the rabbit destroying it taking 600 of his life points.

**Louis Brandon: 7000 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 1600 LP**

"Now thanks to his effect I can attack twice with him!" He shouted as Louis's eyes widened. "Now than Core Chimail Bergzak Make that shark Fish Food! Double Slash Attack!" Hiroikku shouted as Core Chimail Bergzak walked forward. "CHEW ON THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" It shouted slicing through the monster taking 500 of Louis's life points.

**Louis Brandon: 6500 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 1600 LP**

Hiroikku said, "And you, Wind-up monsters, how can you justify working with someone who peddles in child prostitution!?" He shouted. The Wind-Up monsters looked at each other both from the graveyard and the field and blinked before Pegasus spoke. "Senshi-Boy They were just made so they don't know any better!" Pegasus shouted. Hirokku grimaced and said, "And nothing is more cold cand ruel than a child." He muttered. "Turn end!" He stated as Louis smirked. "My turn than DRAW!" Louis stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright than. First I'll bring back Wind-Up Dog thanks to Wind-Up Rabbit!" He stated as a hole opened up as it jumped out of the hole. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" It shouted as Hiroikku sweat dropped. "Now for his effect since I activated a wind up monsters effect I can add two level 4 or lower wind up monsters to my hand." He stated as two cards flew to his hands

"Next I summon Wind-Up Solider!" He stated slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a solider appeared on the field taking a army hat out of no where putting it on his head. "ALRIGHT MAGGOT! DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" It shouted in a army instructor like attitude. Hirroiku looke at the Wind-Up soldier and raised an eyebow. "A Wind-up monster that sounds like Sgt. Slaughter, really Louis...really...really?" He asked as the Solider steamed in anger before speaking. "DID I STUTTER MAGGOT?!" It glared at the Soldier and said, "My response Mr. Sgt. Slaighter wannabe can be summed up like this." He stated before than Hiroikku made a raspberry at the Wind-up monster.

**Wind-Up Solider[1800/1200]**

"Now I activate the effects of Wind-Up Dog and Wind-Up Solider. Now since you already know its effect I'm not going to repeat myself however, For Wind-Up Solider I will increase his level by 1 and increase its attack by 400!" Louis said as they glowed green their attack points increasing. "This is going to hurt." Hiroikku stated to himself. "Now first Wind-Up Soldier! Attack Core Chimail Bergzak Wind Up Canon Blast!" He shouted as the Soilder pulled out a Machine Gun. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" It shouted. Suddenly the machine gun blasted Core Chimail Bergzak taking 200 of his life points. "Now than Wind-Up Dog attack Marauding Captain! Wind-Up Punch!" He shouted as the Dog charged forward. "PUPPY POWER!" It shouted punching it in the face taking 600 more of Hiroikku's life points.

**Louis Brandon: 6500 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 800 LP**

"Turn End!" Louis stated crossing his arms. "My Turn Draw!" Hiroikku stated drawing his next card. "I'm running out of turns." He stated to himself. "Turn End!" Hiroikku stated with a shake of his head. "Running out of turns Hiroikku? My turn Draw!" Louis stated drawing his next card. "Next I summon Wind-Up Bat!" He shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a bat showed up on the field before looking around on their side of the field. "One..Two..Three..Four Monster for us." He said before turning to Hiroikku. "Zero, Zero Monster for you ah ah ah!" it laughed. Hirokku chimed in, "This wind-up bat is making me absolutely batty. And Crawford-san you watch WAAAAY too much T.V." The Bat covered its wings in defense mode as Louis smirked.

**Wind-Up Bat[300/350]**

"Now I'll set two cards face down and switch Wind-Up Shark and Wind Up Dog to defense mode turn end." He stated as Hiroikku sighed with relief. "I dodged a bullet on that one." He muttered. "My turn! DRAW!" He stated as Hiroikku smiled. "I'll summon Marauding Captain." Hiroikku shouted as suddenly a captain wielding two swords made his way onto the field and sliced forward a few times before slicing in an X formation before landing on the feild in attack mode. However, when the effect didn't go off Hiroikku blinked before looking over his warrior monster and face palmed. "Awww crap I forgot this can't be special summoned by the way on Marauding Captain. Drat..." He muttered to himself.

"Turn End!" Hiroikku stated with a sigh as Louis smirked. "My turn than DRAW!" He stated drawing his next card with a smirk. "Alright I'll place one monster face down and one final card face down now than Wing-Up Solider! Attack Marauding Captain! Wind-Up BLAST!" Louis shouted as the Solider pulled out a Weapon before blasting the Captain bringing Hiroikku down to 200 life points.

**Louis Brandon: 6500 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 200 LP**

"Down to my last 200 life points not go..." He muttered as Louis smirked. "Turn End!" Louis muttered as Hiroikku slowly got up. "Heart Of The Cards, If you can help me or hear me please I need you now more than ever." He stated closing his eyes drawing his next card as his deck glowed before it was revealed as Iron Knight - Gear Fried. Hiroikku maintained a calm demeanor but inwardly he thought to himself, 'HOLY...okay I ask the heart of the cards for help and boy do I ever get an answer.' Hirokku then began to laugh as a plan formed in his keen mind.

"Whats so funny Senshi have you gone mad?" He asked as Hirokku smirked. "Nope I'm about to turn this duel around!" He stated with a smirk. "First I'm gonna summon Iron Knight - Gear Fried." He stated before suddenly a black knight appeared as Hirokku smirked. "Next I activate the spell card Restraint Release! Thanks to this card I'm allowed to sacrifice Iron Knight Gear Fried in order to special summon Master Swordsman -Gear Fried!" Hirokku shouted slapping the card on his duel disk as the iron around his monster began to crap before suddenly out of it emerged a swordsman with a long black hair.

**Master Swordsman -Gear Fried[2600/2200]**

"Now I activate the spell card Tribal Unity! This card allows me If I have only one type of a monster in my graveyard like say oh Warrior this card allows me to increase their attack points by 800 attack points!" Hirokku shouted as Gearfreid's attack points increased by 800. "3,400 attack points?!" Louis asked in shock as Hirokku smirked. "That's right now Gearfried attack Wind-Up Solider! Legendary Master Strike!" Hirokku shouted as Gearfreid drew its blade and charged in before ready to strike. "You know instead of taking Negative Life Point damage I think I'll add that to my life point counter! Reverse Card Open! Drain Shield!" He stated as Hirokku cursed. "I'll take those 3400 life points now!" He shouted as the attack went though onto Louis as his life points increased by 3400.

**Louis Brandon: 9900 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 200 LP**

"Oh man I'm in deep crap now..." Hirokku muttered to himself. "Turn end." He said with a sigh. "Alright my turn than DRAW!" He stated and looked over his hand with a smirk. "Alright first off." He stated pressing a button on his duel disk. "First I activate Legendary Wind-Up! This card allows me to set all my Wind-Ups in face down defense postion!" He stated as every card went face down as he smirked pressing another button. "Now I activate my other face down Protective Seal Swords of Light This card stops all monsters on your side of the field for 3 turns!" He shouted as multiple swords shot down from the sky surrounding Hirokku.

"Now First I flip over Wind Up Bat and activate his effect! You see heres how it works this allows me to add one Wind Up monster from my graveyard as long as I switch Wind Up Bat to defense mode!" He stated adding Wind-Up Shark to his hand as the bat covered its body with its wings. "Turn End!" He stated with a grin. "My turn Draw!" He stated drawing his next card and looked over it with a smirk. "I activate the spell card Reinforcement! This card allows me to add one warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand so return Iron Knight-Gear Fried!" Hirokku shouted adding it to his hand. "Next I'm gonna summon Iron Knight - Gear Fried." He stated before suddenly a black knight appeared as Hirokku smirked. "Next I activate the spell card Restraint Release! Thanks to this card I'm allowed to sacrifice Iron Knight Gear Fried in order to special summon Master Swordsman -Gear Fried!" Hirokku shouted slapping the card on his duel disk as the iron around his monster began to crap before suddenly out of it emerged a swordsman with a long black hair. "Lets not forget my spell card increases his attack points by 800!" Hirokku shouted as the warrior glowed green its attack power increased by 800.

**Master Swordsman -Gear Fried[3400/2200]**

One of the Gearfried's said, "Ya' we are going to pump..." the warrior monstrer then calpped his hands before he continued. "...you up!" They stated as Hirokku grinned. "Turn End!" He stated as Louis drew his next card and passed her had nothing. "MY turn than Draw!" He state drawing his next card and grinned. The Next few turns were draw and pass causing David to really begin to sweat before it came to Davids next turn which was do or die time as David had 2 cards in his hand he needed one card Lightingbolt in order to win this thing.

"Come on Heart Of The Cards I need you now give me the card I need!" Hirokku stated as his deck glowed and he drew his next card. 'Yes!' Hirokku shouted to himself with a smirk. "Now I activate the Magic Card! Thunder Bolt!" He shouted as Louis's eyes widened. "WHAT NO!" He shouted in Horror.

Hiroikku said, "Oh yes, with this little magic card it means that EVERY last monster on your side of the field is destroyed! It looks your gang...just got busted." He stated with a smirk as a lightingbolt struck down destroying every last monster on the field. "Now that your wide open I summon Marauding Captain In attack mode!" Hiroikku stated before suddenly a captain wielding two swords made his way onto the field and sliced forward a few times before slicing in an X formation before landing on the feild in attack mode. "Now for its effect you see Dirtbag when I summon this card I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! So come forth Rose, Warrior Lady of Revenge!" Hiroikku shouted before suddenly a rose petal landed on the field before a storm of petals picked up as it stopped suddenly a young red haired women with a white scarf. "Revenge time bitch!" She said with a smirk.

**Rose, Warrior Lady of Revenge[1600/600]**

Hirokku said, "Bad move on your part, you pedophile scum! I activated my card Tribal Unity earlier in the duel! Since all I run in my deck are warrior monssters and the only monsters in my graveyard are warriors it means all my warriors out on the field get their attack points incresed by 800!" He shouted as Louis fell down to his knees. "No...my revenge was perfect." He muttered as Hirokku smirked. "This is why you don't mess with a cop! Monsters Wipe out the rest of his life points!" Hirokku shouted as each monster went forward and sliced him dropping his life points to zero.

**Louis Brandon: 0 LP**

**Hiroikku Senshi: 200 LP**

'Cutting it a little close there Senshi Boy' Pegasus said to himself.

Hiroikku looked at Pegasus and said, "Considering the fact i was dealing with an experimental deck Crawford-san, the lack of indormation nearly killed me." David then turned to see Louis trying to run...only for the man to run into none other then a very angry Seto kaiba. The CEO of Kaibacorp. glared at Louis and said, "And just where do you think you're going...pervert!?" The former Portland, Oregon city councilor turned and fled for his life...only to run into a a jump 360 degree back kick from Hiroikku Senshi. "Let me see that Deck!" Seto snarled snatching it from him as he looked though it before noticing a card. "What the- Cyber Dragon...Hiroikku get me a peice of his hair." Seto growled.

Hiroikku ever the detective fished some tweezers from the pocket of his long black jacket and snipped off some of the man's hair. As he handed the hair to Kaiba Hiroikku said, "A good detective never goes into any situation without the tools of his trade."

Taking the Hair Kaiba brought out his portable scanner. "Computor Scan this for any connections to the The Camp Collinwood Incident." Kaiba ordered. As Louis came round to his senses hiropikku stared at the man with complete disbelief and contempt, "You son of a bitch, it was YOU! You were the 0one who almsot cost the cabin Katsuro and i were in at camp Collinwood the camp title all those years ago. You thieving conniving SNAKE!" He snapped. Once Kaiba read the readings he snarled. "SECURITY! Book this Bastard!" Seto snapped.

Hiroikku pulled out his subnglasses. "It looks liek once again you. once again.." and he put on his sunglasses ala Horatio caine from CSI: Miami as he continued. "WIND UP getting booked!" He stated with a smirk. Once the man was taken away Kaiba looked around. "Alright looks like thats everyone now-" He started before "WAIT!" They heard from a southern tone.

_To Be Continued._


	16. Turn 4-10

**Turn 4-10: Gems Vs Toons! Creator Vs Gem Beasts Chosen! Johan Anderson vs Pegasus J. Crawford**

* * *

"Well Well Well. Look who finally decided to join the party." Hirokkiu stated with a grin as the spikey teal blue haired man panted catching his breath before recovering as he rubbed the back of his head laughing. The man was a spiky tealed hair male wearing a brown t-shirt and black pants. "Number 119 Johan Andersen?" Seto Kaiba asked as the man nodded. "That's me Mr. Kaiba!" He stated. "You're late" Seto simply said as Johan simply anime style face planted into the ground. "Aww come on! Ruby slept though my Alarm Clock!" Johan shouted as a little cat like creature appeared on Johan's shoulder with a "Ruby!" like cry as Seto looked around in confusion. "Um Ruby?" He asked in confusion as Hirokkiu walked up and put a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Kaiba-Sama as hard as it is to believe hes telling the truth." Hirokkiu stated as Seto nodded. "Alright go down to Exam Field one I'll get a proctor for you." He said as Johan nodded jumping in the air. "Wooowhee thanks Mr. Kaiba." He shouted racing down to the exam field. 'What Kind of freshman class are we getting..' Seto asked himself.

"Let me Handle This Kaiba Boy." Pegasus said as Seto blinked looking at him. "You sure about this Pegasus? You're not exactally a young pup, anymore." he explained. Pegasus smirked. "Neither are you, Kaiba Boy, but that doesn't stop you now does it?" he said. Kaiba growled. "Touche..alright I'll let you duel Johan." He stated. Pegasus smiled before heading down to the exam field. Down on the field Johan activated his duel disk as the seven Gem beasts appeared on the field around him in spirit form. "Johan, why are all these people looking at us?" Emerald Turtle asked a little skittish.

"Don't worry Emerald Turtle everything will be fine." Johan said as Emerald Turtle nodded. "I hope your right." He said as Ruby Carbuncle rubbed against the turtle as he smiled. "Thanks old friend." He said with a smile. "Holy talito talk about a full house." Cobalt Eagle stated looking around the area. "As long as I can get something to eat after this it will be puuuurfect." Amethyst Cat stated with a purr. "Do you think of anything besides food Amethyst Cat" Topaz Tiger asked with a grin before Amber Mammoth spoke up. "Alright you girly monsters lets play nice we have a duel to focus on." He said before the final one Sapphire Pegasus spoke up. "We would have this duel done had SOMEONE not overslept" He said as Johan threw his hands up in the air. "Hey is it my fault I wanted to party to celebrating passing the written exam!" Johan asked.

"Well, well having trouble with the Gem Beast Johan Boy?" A voice stated walking into the exam field. "Its Pegasus!" Amber Mammoth shouted as Emerald Turtle ducked into his Shell. "Oh man this isn't good." He said as Pegasus held his hand up before shuffling his deck and placing it into his duel disk before activating it. "Easy I'm just here to test Johan Boy to see if hes ready to enter Duel Academy." Pegasus said as Emerald Turtle began to shake. "Oh man I was right this is not good." He said as Johan laughed. "Man what a treat. You guys ready for this?" He asked as the beasts nodded disappearing into the deck. "THAN LETS DUEL!" The two shouted as their life point counters went up to 8000 life points.

**Pegasus J. Crawford: 8000 LP**

**Johan Anderson: 8000 LP**

"Lets begin Johan Boy!" Pegasus said looking over his hand. "I'll start by paying 1000 Life points in order to play the spell card Toon World!" Pegasus shouted slapping the card on his duel disk as he glowed red. "Oh the pain the pain of it all." Pegasus said before laughing before suddenly a book opened up on the field revealing a town of some kind as Amethyst Cat rolled her eyes. "Man he is such a drama queen." She muttered as Amber Mammoth nodded in agreement. "Agreed. A real Girly Man" He said as Cobalt Eagle spoke up. "Easy my friends remember looks can be deceiving he did create us after all." Cobalt Eagle stated.

**Pegasus J. Crawford: 7000 LP**

**Johan Anderson: 8000 LP**

"Now that this is in play the real fun can begin." Pegasus stated taking a card from his hand. "I'll start us off by summon the Toon Gemini Elf!" Pegasus shouted placing the card on the duel disk before suddenly smoke came out of toon world as a Gemini Elf in a cartoon design came out of the book and winked towards Johan before disappearing into the world as Pegasus spoke. "You're never to old to be a kid wouldn't you agree Johan Boy? And they have a nasty effect to you see once per turn they can attack you Directly. So long as I run a toon monster and you do not while Toon World is in effect." He explained as Johan's eyes widened. "Turn end for now Johan Boy." Pegasus stated.

"Alright my turn than Draw!" Johan stated drawing his first card of the duel and looked over it and grinned. "Alright I'll start my turn by activating my field spell Ancient City of the Rainbow - Rainbow Ruin!" Johan shouted as he placed the card in his field spell zone before suddenly a ruin that looked like they were in Rome appeared as Pegasus smiled. "Now I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Johan shouted as he placed the card on the field before a Sapphire shined brightly before out from it emerged a winged horse with a blue horn on his head.

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus[1800/1200]**

"Ready Johan?" Pegasus asked as Johan nodded. "Now I activate Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus effect I get to bring one Crystal Beast to the party in my spell and trap zone and I chose Topaz Tiger." Johan explained as the the horse rose its horn in the air as it shined brightly before its a yellow gem appeared in the spell and trap zone of duel disk. "Thats all for now show me what you got Pegasus." Johan shouted as Pegasus smiled drawing his next card looking over it with a smile.

"Alright for this turn Johan Boy I'll sacrifice the Toon Gemini Elf in my Toon World in order to Summon Toon Summoned Skull!" Pegasus Shouted slapping the card on his duel disk before suddenly the book began to react before opening up and out of a puff of smoke a Tooned Version of the Summoned Skull appeared going crazy with its head and tongue as Johan sweat dropped this might more challenging than he thought. Suddenly the card slipped back into Toon World as Pegasus chuckled. "Mischivous little things aren't they Johan Boy?" He asked with a smile.

**Toon Summoned Skull[2500/1200]**

"Turn End!" Pegasus shouted as Johan placed a hand on his deck. "Very well than my turn DRAW!" Johan shouted drawing his next card with a grin. "Alright I'll summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode" Johan shouted slapping the card on the duel disk as suddenly an amber gem shined brightly before a Mammoth busted out from it. "Johan can I attack this girly man?!" The Mammoth asked as the two duelist shook their head and laughed.

**Gem Beast Amber Mammoth[1700/1600]**

"Turn End!" Johan stated as Pegasus drew his next card and smiled nodding before speaking. "Alright I'll start this turn by summoning Thousand-Eyes Heresy God in attack mode!" Pegasus shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before suddenly a statute with a cape on its back appeared on the field causing Johan to blink in confusion. Why would Pegasus summon a monster with 0 attack and defense points.

**Thousand-Eyes Heresy God[0/0]**

"Now than I'll sacrifice 500 life points and attack you directly!" Pegasus declared as Johan sweat dropped in a uh-oh like fashion. "Go! Lighting Strike Attack!" Pegasus ordered as the toon world opened up before Toon Summoned Skull popped out before letting lose a lighting bolt from the book striking Johan who let out a yelp of pain losing 2500 of his life points.

**Pegasus J. Crawford: 6500 LP**

**Johan Anderson: 5500 LP**

"Turn End!" Pegasus said as Johan slowly got up. "Alright my turn than DRAW!" Johan stated to himself looking over the next card he drew. 'No telling what that Thousand-Eyes Heresy God is capable of I got to play it safe.' He muttered to himself. "Alright for this turn I'll summon another Sapphire Pegasus to the field!" Johan shouted as he placed the card on the field before a Sapphire shined brightly before out from it emerged a winged horse with a blue horn on his head.

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus[1800/1200]**

"Now I activate Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus effect once again. I get to bring one Crystal Beast to the party in my spell and trap zone and I chose my second Topaz Tiger." Johan explained as the the horse rose its horn in the air as it shined brightly before its a yellow gem appeared in the spell and trap zone of duel disk. "Now I activate the spell card Gem Guidance! See if I have 2 or more Gem Beasts in my spell and trap card Zone I can special Summon another Gem Beast so come forth my last Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Johan shouted as he placed the card on the field before a Sapphire shined brightly before out from it emerged a winged horse with a blue horn on his head.

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus[1800/1200]**

"Now for this Sapphire Pegasus's effect get to bring one Crystal Beast to the party in my spell and trap zone and I chose my last Topaz Tiger." Johan explained as the the horse rose its horn in the air as it shined brightly before its a yellow gem appeared in the spell and trap zone of duel disk. "That will end my turn." Johan stated as Pegasus drew his next card and smiled before speaking. "Now I sacrifice my Thousand-Eyes Heresy God in order to summon Toon Black Magician Girl!" Pegasus stated slapping the card on the duel disk. Suddenly Toon World opened up before out of the pink clouds came a toon version of Black Magician girl spinning her staff around and blew Johan a kiss before she giggled and re entered Toon World.

**Toon Black Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"Now than first off Black Magician Girl Attack Johan directly! Toon Dark Burning!" Pegasus ordered as Toon World Opened up before suddenly out popped Toon Black Magician Girl and span her staff around before launching a blast of fiery magic engulfing Johan as he let out a yelp of pain. "I'm not done yet now I pay 500 life points so my Toon Summon Skull can attack directly go Lighting Strike Attack!" Pegasus ordered as out of the pink smoke the Toon Version of Summoned Skull emerged before letting out a strike of lighting strike Johan bringing his life points down even more.

**Pegasus J. Crawford: 6000 LP**

**Johan Anderson: 1000 LP**

"Turn End!" Pegasus stated as Johan nodded drawing his next card and grinned. 'If he destroys Amber I can win this.' Johan said to himself. "Turn End!" Johan said as Pegasus drew his next card. "Now I sacrifice 500 of my life points. Toon Summon Skull attack Amber Mammoth with Lighting Strike Attack!" Pegasus shouted as a smoke opened from the booked before out of the pink smoke Tooned version of Summon skull poped out before letting lose lighting from its body striking Amber Mammoth before destroying it bringing Johan down to 200 life points as Amber Mammoth went to the spell and trap card zone as a crystal

**Pegasus J. Crawford: 5500 LP**

**Johan Anderson: 200 LP**

"Turn End! Last turn Johan Boy make them count." Pegasus stated as Johan smirked. "You got it Mister Pegasus DRAW!" Johan stated and looked over his card. 'Bingo baby!' he muttered to himself. "Okay I will I active that spell card Flood Of Gems!" Johan shouted as it shined brightly. "Now since I have 4 Gem Beasts in my spell and trap card zone I can send all cards on the feild to the graveyard including Toon World!" Johan shouted before the gem lit up letting out a wave of rainbow energy destroying every card on the feild as Johan continued. "Now in addition I can summon as many Gem Beasts as possible so come forth Sapphire Pegasus and Ruby Carbuncle!" Johan shouted placing three Sapphire Pegasus and one Ruby Carbuncle on the field as 4 gems shined on the field before the monsters emerged from the gems. "Now my freinds end this!" Johan shouted as suddenly the four gem beasts let out their attacks each hitting Pegasus directly and wiped out the rest of his life points.

**Pegasus J. Crawford: 0 LP**

**Johan Anderson: 200 LP**

Pegasus slowly got up and clapped as Johan was recovering from the duel as Pegasus walked forward. "Well done Johan Boy I can easily say you are ready for Duel Academy. But before I send you off I have a little gift for you." Pegasus said extending his hand out giving Johan three cards as he looked over them his eyes widened. "The Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon..." He muttered as Pegasus nodded. "Yes Johan Boy your deck is complete.." Pegasus said as he closed his eyes before walking away the duel was done and the exams were finished no need for him to stay here.

_To Be Continued.._


	17. Turn 5

**Turn 5: The Champions Of Morality Arrive! Taiki Steps Up To The Plate.  
**

* * *

"Alright Lets start the dorm." Seto stated going over the results on his clipboard before he growled in anger. 'If who messed with Katsuro's results is who I think it is hes in some SERIOUS trouble' Seto muttered to himself in anger. "First Up Number 110 Judai Yuki" Seto stated as Judai walked forward as Seto looked over the Results. "Osiris Red." Seto stated. "Sweet! I always like the color red see you Mr. Kaiba!" Judai stated walking behind him to grab his Blazer and Duel Disk. "Number 111 Katsuro Muto." Seto said as Katsuro walked forwards as Seto rubbed the back of his neck. "This is a little embarrassing Katsuro but it seems someone tampered with The Results and has you starting in Osiris Red is that alright?" He asked as Katsuro nodded. "Have to work my way up from the Bottom? Works for me." Katsuro said walking past him to grab his Blazer and Duel Disk.

"Number 112 Kumiko Katsuya" Seto called out as Kumiko skipped up to Seto who looked over the results as Cronos was looking from his office with a smirk on his face to signal her as a future "Failure" as in his mind her father was. "Ra Yellow." Seto said with a smirk as Cronos mouth dropped in disbelief in a "WHAT?!" like fashion as Kumiko smiled hugging Seto before skipping off to get her stuff. "Number 113 Taiki Kaiba." Seto called as Taiki walked forward with a humph. "Father." He stated as Seto nodded. "Son." He simply stated as Seto looked over the Results. "Obelisk Blue" He said as Taiki smirked. "As if there was any debut." He said heading off to get his Blazer and Duel Disk.

"Number 1114 Ayumu Kaiba." Seto called as Ayumu walked forward as Seto patted her head. "Well Done Princess Obelisk Blue." He said as Ayumu rose an eyebrow. "No Baised calls in the final results right Daddy?" She asked as Seto nodded. "No Biased Results." He said as Ayumu smiled. "Good" She said taking off to get her Blazer and Duel Disk. "She is WAY to much like her mother..." Seto muttered to himself. "Number 115 Shinda Bakura!" Seto called out as Shinda walked forward with a smile as Seto stared at the ring around her neck and mentally sighed before speaking. "Ra Yellow." He explained as Shinda smiled taking off to get her Blazer and Duel Disk. "We would of been in Blue had you let ME take over." A dark voice said as Shinda rolled her eyes. "Oh put a sock in it you bloody party popper." She said as the theif king humphed.

"Number 116 Kazumi Harington!" Seto shouted as Kazumi smiled walking forward and looked over his results. "Loki Yellow at North Academy you did good Kazumi but not enough to make it to Odin." He explained as Kazumi blinked but nodded. "I'll have to go over the results when I get them see what I missed." Kazumi said to herself walking off to get her Blazer and Duel Disk. "Number 117 Hiroikku Senshi!" Seto shouted as Hiroikku nodded walking forward as Seto spoke. "You did good Hiroikku but acording to Cronos your duel was to close for comfort so I'm have to put you in Loki Yellow" Seto explained as Hiroikku nodded. 'So thats how you wanna play it eh Cronos well we will meet again soon trust this detective on that!' Hiroikku stated to himself going off to get his duel disk. "Number 119 Johan Anderson!" Seto called as Johan walked up as Seto spoke. "You did goo Johan however, due to arriving an hour late we are going to have start you from the bottom." Seto explained as Johan waved his hand. "Its alright Mr. Kaiba." He said walking off with the others to get his Duel Disk and Blazer.

The following Day Taiki was in his room packing his things for Duel Academia however, he was having a hard  
time focusing because of what he was hearing over the news on his TV. "This is Ryoko Kutzimaya, with Domino Haachee news coming to you live from downtown Domino city. Where at the moment, members of the infamous anti-dueling organization C.O.M. or Cha,pions of Morality. are protesting outside KaibaCorp. And assisting in their protest is none other than the infmaous anti-gay group from America known as Westboro Baptist Chruch." And sure enough on T.V. were emmebrs of C.o.M. in their usual uber-conservative attire holding signs saying, 'Duel monsters: Satan's game' and a sign that showed kaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions on fire and big bold red letters with black outlines that red 'the new towers of babylon shall burn'. Along witht them were Westboro's members carrying signs such as "God hates gays' and holding a sign that showed the Japanese flag and said 'Land of the rising perverts'.

Taiki sighed shaking his head before slamming the suit case down storming out of his room. Outside Kaiba Corp suddenly a ding was heard. "Hold on a moment folks it seems Kaiba Corp door is opening up." The Reporter said as Taiki Kaiba walked out of the door as it opened up. "Okay what the hell is going on out here I'm trying to pack up for Duel Acadmeia!" Taiki shouted in anger. it was none other than Shirley Phelps-Roper who spotted Taiki. She let out an ear-piercing shriek of horror before she pointed him and yelledm, "I-I-I-I-it's him! It's Taiki Kaiba the child of Satan...THE ANTI-CHRIST!"

"Okay first off Anti-Christ really? Really? Really?" He asked shaking his head. "Secondly do you have a permit for this protest because your not in America anymore idiots your in Japan and will be dealt with by the Japanese police force not American." He explained with a smirk across his face and crossed his arm. One of the Westboro came forth towards Taiki as he called out, "I banish thee foul Anti-Christ, from this boy! For thought art eeevil, and an abomination in the eyes of our Lord Jesus Christ. Begone from this place Antichrist! we shall pray for the boy you possess" they sank to their knees as he half prayed/hald screamed, "OH FATHER WHO ART IN HEAVEN WE PRAY FOR THEE TO REMOVE THE ANTI-CHRIST WHICH HAS POSSESSED THIS BOY THAT HE MAY JOIN US AND OUTR COMRADES IN C.O.M. IN BRINGING YOU RIGHTEOUS WILL TO THE PEOPLE OF THE ABOMINABLE LAND OF GAY LOVERS!"

Taiki collapsed to his knees as Com looked on before Taiki slowly got up and smirked. "PSYCH! Did you HONESTLY think something like that wold work?" Taiki asked with a grin walking forward. "Now I could easily send you to the Japanese Police and be done with you but you know what." Taiki said with a smirk. "I need a warm up for Duel Academy so which one of you idiots is going to be the one to step up and face the future King Of Games Taiki Kaiba?" Taiki asked with a smirk. "We will not Taiki Kaiba, Son of Satan for Duel Monsters are the way of Evil!" One said as Taiki smirked. "Oh I'm sorry I thought followers of God had balls I guess I was wrong." Taiki said with a smirk.

Shirley Phelps Roper came forward and screamed in the young kaiba's afce, taiki thinking her face looked like a mixture of a rabid boar and a sick Jim Carrey, "YOU ARE A HEATHERN TAIKI KAIBA. AND WE KNOW YOU FATHER IS SATAN IN DISGUISE AND YOUR MOTHER IS THE WHORE THAT WILLING GAVE HERSELF TO SATAN!" Taiki twitched a little bit before speaking. "Okay Me and my family may not get along right now but when you insult my mother and father like THAT. Them is fighting words. On it is now bitches Screwed you are!" Taiki snarled in anger.

A member of C.O.M. stepped forward with a Duel disk. "I shall challenge you Taiki Kaiba and the stakes shall be when, by the grace of God and  
Jesus Christ, we defeat you, you renounced your family and pledge yourself in your entirety to the righteopusness of C.O.M." Shirley looked at the man anand said, "Brother Katsumaru are you certain of this?" Brother Katsumaru looked at shirley and smiled gently at her, "As certain as I am that when we bring rioghteousness to the world all Gays shall be purged, by all means necessary, of the wickedness of homosexuality in their hearts, beloved sister and comrade-in arms!"

"Oh give me a break. Fine however, in return you have to play by MY Rules" Taiki said bringing up his communicator to the right hand man to the Kaiba family. "Isono bring my little project down." Taiki said with a smirk as Shirley blinked. "Little Project?" Shirley asked in confusion. Isono nodded and said, "Of course Mr. Kaiba at once."  
As the Kaiba's most loyal serveant turned and walked into Kaiba Corp he thought out loud, "Something tells me this is NOT going to end well fopr C.o.M. and Westboro's unholy alliance."

Once Isono was down where they were Taiki smirked. "Now Isono equip these on me and My Vict-I mean opponent and I'll explain." He said before turning to the News Reporter. "YOU! Announce the Duel that is about to happen and be sure to announce me as the Future King Of Games!" Taiki snapped. The man nodded and said, "Um...Ladies and Gentleman here on Domino HaChee we're about to have a live match between Brother Katsumaru of C.O.M. and the future king of games, Taiki Kaiba!" "Little Brother ugh!" Ayumu said from the crowd watching the T.V face palming as Suddenly a familiar Brunette Male came collapsing next to her as she turned around. "JUDAI!" Ayumu shouted bending down to his level. "Are you okay what the hell happened?!" Ayumu asked in shock.

Jaden grimaced and said, "i was just..." he grimaced. "So psyched about going to duel Academy...when these creeps come out of an alley and basically jumped me." He grimaced ain paina nd said, "And...and they took one of my cards."  
Dona gasped and said, "That's horrible!" Hiroikku who'd basically already gotten his things packed, being ever the model of efficiency, got an angry look on his afce and said, "That's criminal! Specifically felony assualt and battery!" "LITTLE BROTHER KICK THAT GUYS ASS!" Ayumu shouted at the TV in anger.

"Now heres how it works you idiots. These are what I like to call Shock-Amplifying Devices." Taiki explained as they each got placed on him and his opponent with a smirk as he continued. "Everytime you take life point Damage C.O.M you will receive a shock from these collars and in case you decide to forfeit well I have a little controller in my pocket that will deal you the shock the strength of losing 8000 life points in one go." Taiki said with a smirk. the members of Westboro and C.O.M. gaped in horrified disblief. Up in his office Seto kaiba looked down at them and chuckled before he snapped, "Douchebags!"

"NOW LETS DUEL!" Taiki and the COM member shouted activating their duel disk as Isono activated the devices as they let up red signaling they were activated before their life point counters shot up to 8000

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**COM Member: 8000 LP**

"Alright I'll be going first so called Champions Of Morality because A.) We are outside Kaiba Corp that is owned by MY family b.) Imbecile Savants like you would take forever!" Taiki stated looking over his hand with a grin. "Alright than I'll start by activating the Magic card Treasure Cards of Harmony!" He shouted. "EVIL!" The Champions Of Morality member shouted as Taiki groaned. "Oh what now!" Taiki snarled in anger. "You are using a card of Satan we win by default!" He shouted as Taiki face palmed. "You really are an idiot you know that?" Taiki asked shaking his head. "Dueling dosen't work like that morons. Magic and Trap cards are needed to make a deck oh I don't know WORK!" Taik snapped shaking his head placing the card in his graveyard before speaking.

"Now where was I oh yes. Thanks to this card I get too draw two cards. Now I activate the effect of the card I sent to the graveyard thanks to Treasure Cards Of Harmony. White of Legend's effect activates meaning I get to add one Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand from my deck." Taiki said as his card glowed before the card flew into his hand as his deck shuffled looking over his hand Taiki let out a laugh. "This duel has only just started yet I hold your doom right in my hand now." Taiki said with an evil laugh before smirking as the Champion Of Morality member gulped nervously at what Taiki had in mind. "Next I activate the magic card Resurrection of the Dead!" Taiki shouted as the card shined brightly. "What this does since morons like you probaly don't understand is this it allows me to bring back one monster in the graveyard to the field however, he wont be around for long." Taiki explained as the stone appeared on the field and shined before Taiki smirked. "Now thanks to a card in my hand I remove the White of Legend I just brought back from the game in order to special summon RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Taiki shouted slapping the card onto his duel disk.

Suddenly a flame shot up from the White Stone Of Legend as red eyes emerged from the flames as a growl was heard. "What is that some sort of Demon?!" The Champion of Morality member asked as Taiki laughed. "Oh trust me when I'm done with you, You'd WISH it was a Demon!" Taiki said with a smirk. Suddenly the flames formed into a dragon form before the dragon flapped the wings back letting out a roar as a metal coating than surrounded it as it roared loudly landing in front of Taiki as the young man let out a smirk.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Now I activate Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect! Magic Reflection!" Taiki shouted as the Dragons wings glowed brightly. "Another Tool Of Satan?!" The Champion Of Morality member asked as Taiki smirked. "Oh you wish! Now than Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect allows me to bring forth one dragon onto the field from my hand or graveyard and unfortunately for you I just recently added the Dragon I'm bringing forth." Taiki said with a smirk. "W-W-What?!" The man asked as Taiki smirked. "Thats right now come forth BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted before slapping the card on the duel disk. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared overhead as blue eyes shined brightly though the clouds before wings flapped away the clouds revealing a white body of a dragon with sharp teeth and claws that landed next to Red Eyes and let out a roar towards the COM member as Taiki grinned.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now just one last thing to do I activate the effect of Guard of the Storm Dragons from my hand and equip him to Blue Eyes!" Taiki stated as suddenly a young man jumped on Blue eyes back as Blue eyes looked back and nodded as Taiki smirked. "Now thanks to this Blue Eyes has Peirceing to its attack but I'll explain that when the time comes. Turn End!" Taiki stated with a small smirk as COM now had two powerfull dragons staring them down.

"I'll place one monster face down turn end..." The Champions Of Morality member stated as Taiki smirked. "What can't do anything? Oh right you don't have any magic or trap cards my turn than DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card and smirked. "Ladies and Gentlemen you are about to witness what is known as a one turn kill courtesy of the future King Of Games Taiki Kaiba." Taiki said with a smirk. "First I activate the magic card Thunderbolt! This card destroys every monster card on your side of the field!" Taiki shouted as he placed the card on the duel disk before bolts of lighting struck down on the champions of morality's field destroying the card he had laid faced down revealed as Holy Elf. "Oh I'm sorry did you need that?" Taiki asked with a smirk.

"Next I activate the magic card Ancient Rules!" Taiki shouted as The COM member gulped. "Whats that do?" He asked as Taiki gave him a "You're shitting me right?" look. "Alright allow me to explain thanks to this card I am allow to bring forth one level five or higher monster directly to my feild so come forth my second BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted slapping the card on the duel disk. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared overhead as blue eyes shined brightly though the clouds before wings flapped away the clouds revealing a white body of a dragon with sharp teeth and claws that landed next to the other Blue Eyes and let out a roar towards the COM member as Taiki grinned.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Lets see two blue eyes that's 6000 and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon that's a total of 8800 attack and no monsters to defend your life points with I would say that's game." Taiki said with a small grin. "But-Our lord and Savior was on our side How?!" He asked as Taiki smirked. "Because God dosen't help idiots now my dragons END THIS!" Taiki shouted with a smirk as the Dragons revved up their heads before launching three blasts nailing the COM member with 8000 life points worth of damage as the man slowly got up suddenly he was met with a huge electric shock though the collar's before being sent back down to the ground out of the pain from the shock.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**COM Member: 0 LP**

"Let this be known...NEVER challenge a Kaiba if you can't handle being in a duel with someone of MY Skill you fools can head off now but don't let me catch you around here again!" Taiki scowled as the COM member got up slowly. "This...Isn't over...Taiki Kaiba...you and your heathen friends WILL FALL!" They shouted as Taiki humphed. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. and Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushies are going to fall out of the sky. Get out of here!" He growled in anger. Hirroikku shook his head as he commented, "Typical sauerkraut." Hirroikku then turned to Judai. "Judai-san are you going to be okay?" he asked with genuine concern. "Yeah I'm fine..." He grunted as Hirroikku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Judai-San when we get to Duel Academy I'm enrolling you in some Martial Arts Training so this never happens again.." He said as Judai smiled. "Thanks Hirroikku..." He said with a smile as they looked to the sky next stop Duel Academy.


End file.
